Fire and Steel
by SoulSweaper
Summary: A human experiment, stronger than any human being, meant to combat the Sekirei plan, has been sucked into said plan. How will he use his inhuman powers? Will he stop the plans in it's tracks or will he use his powers to conquer the entire world? How will he change the Sekirei he wings? For the better? Or... for the worse? REWRITE FINISHED.
1. Fire and Steel-Chapter --:Prologue

**Chapter -: Prologue**

 **Before we get knee deep into this prologue I would like to state a few facts. First, this story is by no means a self insertion story, the character (whose name will be mentioned in below) is his own standalone person I have devised and edited over the course of 3 years. He is nothing like me (though I don't expect you to know that) and his past will be obviously not mine. And the final state I will like to say is: I do not own sekirei, most characters are thanks to its original storyline and creator. Thank you for baring with my little rant now please enjoy my story.**

 **Welp, thanks to a review from Ikrani, I realized the amount of loopholes in this first chapter, because ladies and gentlemen, I am not a smart man. When I edited this in the first wave, it was edited for grammar and repetitiveness, because I forgot overall quality. So now this chapter has been gone through with a fine tooth comb to show a story, not just some word soup. Enjoy.**

* * *

A man carrying a three month old child had just arrived in America. His name was Takehito Asama and he had just stolen the child of Hiroto Minaka and Sahashi Takami. Though, Takami had known he had taken her beloved child. He had explained the situation to her and took her heartfelt request to take her son far away from the experiments Minaka had in store for him.

He was taken out of his deep thoughts as the baby in his arms began to nibble on one of his fingers. Takehito smiled warmly towards the small child and got into the safe house he had set up to protect him as he grew. Though, a new problem arose, the child needed a new name, a new alias so Minaka couldn't figure out his identity let alone his location. After a few minutes of thought Takehito had created the perfect name for the young child.

"Soul Sweaper" he said with a smile. Soul Sweaper, a name so foreign and strange it made no sense to name a child that. But he had ulterior motives, a name so outrageous and nonsensical, no one would think to look for it (at least, for now). Also the fact he was pretty shit with names kinda forced his hand. The child, who would now be known as Soul, giggled happily, as if he understood what happened. This produced produced a chuckle from the newly dubbed guardian. He rocked Soul gently before placing him in a crib, the child would need to rest from the long trip. Takehito frowned now dreading the child's future, he would need to sacrifice everything if something would go wrong, and he needed to prepare for that, no, he needed to prepare both of them for that.

* * *

 **6 years later**

Soul was sat on the couch awaiting for Takehito to arrive home from Tokyo. He had learnt Takehito wasn't his real father a year or so prior, but he treated him as like he was his real birth father. The phone rang and the young child ran over.

"Hello?" He asked curiously in his native language (English) as he began to hear quiet sniffling from the other end.

"Hello Soul" a soft but shaky female voice answered. Soul's face lit up recognizing the voice immediately.

"Miya-san! Do you know when Takehito is coming home!" The child asked in Japanese "I want to show him what I made!" Soul asked enthusiastically. He heard more sniffling a little son and made a confused face. "Are you alright Miya-san?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry Soul, Takehito isn't going to come..." She responded

"Do you know when he'll be back..?"

"A long, long time..." She said gently, not wanting to break the bad news that hard to him, he was only a young child after all.

Soul went silent for a moment. What could she mean? Takehito wasn't coming home? Before he could ask anything the electricity in the house was forcibly shut off leaving the child (literally) in the dark about his caretaker's condition.

"Soul? Soul? Are you still there?" She asked into the phone, her only answer being the disconnected sound . She sighed and and assumed he ended the call to cry or something similar to that.

Soul was not really afraid of the dark, Takehito taught him not to fear the dark, only fear what's in it. He felt his way around his house trying to find the breaker but instead felt the clothed feeling of a large leg. He looked upwards and saw a gloved fist rapidly approaching his face and was, almost instantly, knocked out when it finally hit him. The man caught the child carefully and, with the help of his subordinates, gently carried him into the van outside.

"Sir, are you sure we have the right person... this is only a child" one of the men asked another person who looked that of a higher rank and stature.

"Yes, this is him, this is the son of Minaka" the man replied with a large grin. "He will be the perfect specimen for our experiments, with his DNA the experimental serum has only, uh..." He opened paused to open a notepad before continuing his thought "a 20% chance to kill him instantly, well, that's what the eggheads in the lab told me anyway." He threw the notepad somewhere while lower ranked looking man tensed up visibly "What, is there something wrong with this?"

"I-I just don't feel right doing this to a child…" He admitted.

"Well your feelings are irrelevant, now drive before I reprimand you for insubordination" He knew that "reprimand" meant something much different than it's original definition, and he had a family to feed, he couldn't get "reprimanded" now.

"Yessir" the lower ranked man swallowed hard and began to drive off with Soul unconscious in the back.

* * *

 **7 Years later**

Soul was strapped down to a metal table for his next batch of shots, the same ones that the U.S Government had been injecting into his bloodstream for the past seven years or so. These said shots made Soul that of a super-human, that is, if one could consider him human anymore. It gave him a upgraded and fast healing factor, a fast metabolism, iron like skin, a drastically elevated IQ, extremely increased strength and speed, the power to control many different elements (which was very hard for them to design and create and reproduce) and among many other miniscule and various things. He had been tortured, past the breaking point of his already fractured psyche, beaten till his bones were broken and his body bloodied. Everyday since he arrived there he had watched others that were like him, children that were kidnapped for the sole purpose of being used as testing specimen. And everyday he watched as the serum that was regularly injected into him slowly degrade and destroy their minds, and shortly after, their bodies. Their twisted faces haunted his troubled dreams. Their screams echoed loudly in his ears. He knew nothing of why he was being held in such a personal hell except that he would be used to combat a man named Minaka's "sekirei project" and bring it down, though he had no idea what any of that entailed. All he knew about this obscure "sekirei project" is he could use a special power to chant and break a "bond" between "ashikabi" and "sekirei". Though at the moment he didn't care about any of that, he needed to escape, he wouldn't let them have their way with him anymore. Everyday for four years he had been studying and observing the mannerisms of the scientists. He knew their specific speaking patterns. Their names. Their mannerism. Their speech patterns. Their senses of humour. Even the different ways they breathe. He knew everything he needed to know to escape. One of the researchers in his working area behind a large one-way mirror looked tiredly towards the analoge on the southern most wall before smiling lightly, it was his dinner break time. He got up and signalled his fellow colleagues before exiting the room to get some coffee and subpar food to fend off his tired mind and body. Soul knew this, they never deviated from their schedules, always on time never late. He laid there on his cold, steel table in deafening silence, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Soul needed to make sure they weren't there, they would bound him with more bindings. He would be trapped in an escapable hell where he surely would perish. He refused to accept that. He couldn't accept that. All the planning, all the lying. It took years to get this point, he had to fool everyone that his abilities were only somewhat above a human's. Every time they thought his powers hit a wall, his threshold was thrice as much as he showed. After a considerable amount of time had past he gathered all his strength into his arms and pulled at the metal bindings. He pulled harder, harder and harder. His wrists bled, his bones cracked and began to break. He swallowed a roar of pain, his consciousness beginning to slip from the pain. Finally they snapped off, along with the bones in his wrists and legs. He heaved on the table, his bones snapping back into place, his wounds sealing slowly. He swallowed his pain once again and sat up slowly, his body still racked in pain "I need… to get out…" he wheezed. After considerable effort, he rose from the table, stumbling, before finally being able to punch the titanium walk beside him, staring weakly then slowly his anger propels his punches with more power. It took so much time, so much effort, but finally he broke through falling to the sandy ground. Getting to his feet, he ran, ran as fast as he could. He needed to get to the coast, he needed to get away, he needed to be free.

Head researcher John Sullivan was returning with his coworkers from his hour dinner break to perform some more needed tests on their most successful (and only living) prized specimen. He dropped his cup of coffee when he saw the giant gaping hole in the wall of the testing zone along with the corpses of the guards that was supposed to be watching him. "Oh fuck! Quick someone pull the alarm, the subject had escaped!" He screamed in an obvious panic. Guards were dispatched quickly, but they were too far behind him.

Day by day, he hid in mountains and ditches hiding from his pursuers. After many weeks, he finally got out of what he figured out was Arizona. It took him close to 3 months to get out of California and by then the Government sent their feelers out to find him. But once again, he was a few steps in front of them. He made it to a port and into a carrier ship on its course to Japan. He cried quietly, he was afraid, so very afraid. What would he find in Tokyo? How would he fit in. He wasn't human anymore, he was a monster, a monster hiding within the shell of a one-human being. Soul had no idea what to expect from in the near future. Though, he had a goal, he needed to find Takehito, from there it would be much easier. And if he couldn't find him… he'd at least figure out what had happened to his surrogate father.

* * *

 **3 years later**

Miya was getting ready to visit Takehito's grave. Her husband had died by the hands of Minaka, who had figured out he had been planning treason. She knew in her heart it wasn't a quick death, but she still hoped it hadn't had been painful for him. Miya had just made food for her residents only moments before she got ready for her short trip at her (and once Takehito's) inn, "Maison Izumo". It was a traditional but a quaint and peaceful place, far away from the fighting of the soon to be started Sekirei plan. Some of her residents are evidence of the said plan, she had taken them in and protected them using a loophole in the agreement she made with the vile Minaka who knew of her monstrous power. Speaking of her dear residents, one of them had just come down the stairs. It was a male with white colored hair and striking red eyes. Though, with his build and face, it was easy to mistake him for a female. "Good morning Miya-san, are you about to go?" The casually dressed resident asked his landlady.

"Good morning Kagari-san, I was about to visit Takehito's grave..." Her voice grew audibly sadder as she reached the end of her sentence. The man, whose name was now introduced as Kagari, made a face full of remorse. He felt quite stupid for making her sad, especially at such a sensitive topic. She smiled at him and turned to open the door to make her way to her late husband's grave. Though, when she did so, she saw a dirty boy curled up at her doorstep. She kneeled down to check if he was alright and recognized him. It may had been more than enough years since she had last laid eyes on him she could not mistake him for anyone else, it was Soul, the boy her husband swore to protect with his everything. He looked as if he had been attacked pretty viciously attacked the previous night from the state of his clothes and, from his surroundings, was fairly obvious he barely made it to her front door. Miya called Kagari to help and they brought him inside. After finding no visible injuries on the poor boy, Miya laid him on a futon and cleaned him up a little the best she could. She didn't care how he found his way to her humble abode nor how she figured out she had lived there, Miya was only happy that she had finally found him, somewhat safe and sound, and that she had finally fulfilled the one, final promise she had made to her dear Takehito before he died.

* * *

 **That wraps up the prologue. I have left out large chunks of Soul's past on purpose so I could introduce them later on. If you have any suggestions, questions, or pointers please put them as a review or send me a PM. I should have the first chapter by posted maybe as soon as this one goes up depending on how lazy I feel. But anyway thank you so much for reading and I hope you will read on.**

 **Update 10/11/15: added some extra events to extend and show what happened to him previously before the story starts officially.**

 **Update 03/17/16: Added a lot more extra events to expand on his past with greater details. Scenes where Soul had been kidnapped have been edited. Soul's thought process and inner demons have been altered and intensified somewhat.**

 **Update 11/28/16: Fixed a lot of the backstory and changed more of the plot.**


	2. Fire and Steel-Chapter 1

A woman stood atop MBI tower, which overlooked the entire city of Tokyo because of its immense height. It was a beautiful night with a bright, full moon over looking the lively and bustling city, though at the moment she, didn't give a shit about any of that. Her body was continually growing hotter and her heartbeat was escalating in speed steadily. She could feel him, her destined one, somewhere in the city. Feeling very weak, she fell onto one knee and supported herself to avoid falling over (and off the building) with her sheathed weapon.

"Karasuba? Are you alright?" A brunette asked from behind her. She turned and saw it was none other than her friend-rival and current leader of the Disciplinary Squad sekirei No. 8, Yume. Yume went over to Karasuba's side and felt her forehead. "Oh dear, you're burning up!"

Karasuba's swatted her hand away from her. "I-I'm fine, leave me alone" she said shakily. It didn't take long for Yume to realize what was really happening.

"Are you, _the_ No.4, are actually reacting to someone?" She teased. Karasuba's face contorted to anger. "Oh, I'm right aren't I?" Karasuba tried to stand to attack Yume but she fell back down to two knees still trying to fight the feeling deep in her heart. "Don't worry Karasuba" she put a single hand to her chest and blushed "I'm reacting to someone too"

* * *

A man walked the streets alone, with only the bright lights from street lamps guiding his path. He ran his fingers through his shoulder length black hair and sighed. He looked at himself in a window. He looked pretty average in height and looks. He had two boring black colored eyes and a long streak of red in his black hair. He sighed and turned to continue walking. ' _It's getting late'_ he thought to himself ' _I'd better get home_ '. After walking a little more forward down a long stretch of road, he went to enter his apartment but was stopped quickly by his short, bald, and fat landlord.

"Sweaper! You better give me tomorrow's rent by the end of this goddamn week" the fat man angrily screamed. He didn't even do anything this time, did this pig think it was his job to just ruin his tenet's days?

"Yeah, I'll have it, don't worry" Soul replied swiftly, wanting to cut off the conversation quickly. The man narrowed his eyes at Soul as if trying to ascertain if his statement was false before nodding and trodding off. Soul sighed before using his keys to enter his small apartment. He had no where near enough money to pay for rent this month. After a moment of thinking he realized needed to do another "job" to pay for his living expenses. The sort of "job" he's done many times before and has become quite famous for his swiftness and utter brutality with these said "jobs". He opened his laptop and typed the password into a locked network, making the server unlock and allow him access into it. He searched through the available jobs for about an hour or so until he finally found one that suited his standards.

"Hayato Mikogami, pay 2,000,000 yen, that will leave me set for quite some time. Reason for hit: multiple accounts of rape, killing

of competitors, many different cover ups for scandals that ruined people's lives... Perfect target for me." he said aloud to himself as he clicked the accept button to Mikogami's contract. His new target's position was immediately sent to his phone and Soul rushed out the door.

* * *

He was about halfway there he was stopped by two beautiful woman, one was had shortish brown hair and the other had a much longer dirty silver colored hair, it look like that of metal. The one with the silver hair unsheathed her nodachi making him tense up immediately. Assassins? No they didn't look the part. Hired muscle? No… No one would hire women that look like this for muscle, they would hire them for… Other things, more lewd things.

"I am sekirei No. 4, Karasuba." The silver haired one said with a toothy grin. "let's see if you have what it takes to be my ashikabi." The silver one, who had now introduced herself as Karasuba, got into her battle stance flashing her murderous eyes, it was fairly obvious to Soul that this wasn't her first rodeo, nor would it be her last.

"Don't kill him Karasuba, he's my ashikabi too" the softer spoken brunette told to her friend/comrade. There was that word, "Ashikabi", it seemed they knew what it meant, maybe he should… no. Soul took a step back and discarded the thought from his mind, now wasn't the time for that. Thinking about it, he really didn't want to fight them (nor did he have the time for it), but it looks like he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, the eyes the silver haired one adorned were the eyes of a true killer.

"Don't worry Yume-chan, I'm not going to _kill_ him, just… _rough_ him up a _little_ " Karasuba was by no means going to kill him, though, she was going to maim him, as bad as she could without killing the poor boy, he was a weak and dirty human after all and she needed him to bring out her true powers. She rushed him and swung her nodachi, aiming for his more softer parts. Her eyes widened with shock as she heard it hit another piece of metal instead of tearing through flesh. Soul had blocked her attack with his own weapon, a well taken care of odachi.

"Damn, you're quick" Soul said with utmost confidence in his abilities. Karasuba looked directly into his eyes and saw they weren't like normal any human's, . They were the eyes of a true killer, one who has been around death most of his life. They looked much like hers just… She didn't know how to put it, it was like they were… somewhat softer with _some_ humanity in them, but still sharp and empty enough to make even her quiver, but not in fear, _in admiration_. She jumped back and got ready to attack him again but Soul rushed her instead this time. He swung and swiped at her at inhuman speeds, speeds Karasuba had some trouble blocking and dodging. Her body kept growing hotter and hotter the more he attacked her. It was starting to get harder to not fling herself onto him and forcibly wing herself on the man. She was finally able to do one last attack and stagger him backwards. She shakily held her blade, her grip on the weapon failing quickly. "Hey, are you alright?" Soul asked sheathing his blade. Karasuba dropped her's and fell to her knees, succumbing to her internal (and becoming quickly external) desires.

"Ashikabi-sama come here..." She cooed weakly. Soul tentatively shuffled over to her, no longer feeling her hostility but was still very cautious and tense from their battle. But, much to his surprise, the female pulled him down and smashed her lips aggressively against his. Her black wings spread as she slipped her tongue into Soul's mouth and deepened the kiss. Yume walked up next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Let me have a turn..." She whined wanting to have her turn. Karasuba, reluctantly, gave Soul over to Yume, who kissed him in a much gentlier manner but with the same amount of passion. Unlike Karasuba's void-black wings, bright orange ones slowly sprouted out from Yume's back. When they broke away Soul looked very confused at what had just happened. He tried to say to question the situation but couldn't force the words out out of his throat. "Oh, you must be confused on what happened" Yume asked gently with a warm smile. Yume sat down and cleared her throat. "We are Sekirei, beings that come from another planet. What had just happened now was an example of us 'reacting' towards our destined one, or Ashikabi, which, in our case was you." Her smile widened somewhat "When we react it becomes harder for us to fight until our ashikabi wings us or..." She paused for a moment and frowned "or until we are forcibly winged by another person"

"So that's what a sekirei is..." Soul said to himself, sounding as if he recognized the word.

"We are part of an event called the 'Sekirei Plan', a plan where we must kill our brothers and sisters until only one of us and our destined one remain so we may reach 'The Higher Skies Above'." She said with a frown. She felt anger come through their bond which made her she look towards Soul.

His eyes flickered red suddenly, as if according to his anger "That's... **horrible** , why would anyone do such a thing to a living being." Soul said, the topic being discussed obviously a topic he takes to the heart. She smiled liking his response

"Hirito Minaka" Yume said flatly, her smile quickly dissipating from the distaste obvious in her voice by just uttering his putrid name.

"I swear, I will end him with my bare hands for putting you two through such a ludicrous game." Yume smiled wider and hugged her ashikabi. He was shocked for a moment before slowly hugging her back. Soul enjoyed the hug immensely not having much human contact for a few years.

After a moment or two Soul broke away from the hug realizing something of import "Oh shit, I'm going to be late"

"Late for what Soul-sama?" Yume asked.

"My job" he said as he began to run off. Karasuba and Yume quickly caught up with him.

"No ashikabi of mine is going to be working." Karasuba ordered in an angry tone. Though Soul did not adhere to her command as they quickly got closer to a park that was placed somewhere around the middle of the city.

Mikogami and his sekirei, No.5 Mutsu, approached a woman sprawled out on a bench staring towards the ground with dead eyes. "Hello discarded number" he greeted her. She looked up towards the man in the suit "Why don't you come with-" he stopped hearing quickly approaching footsteps. "Mutsu, what's that- OOF" Both him and his sekirei were kicked away from the poor girl swiftly.

They crashed through a wall or two from the sheer force of the kick "Shit… too much power?" Soul questioned himself wanting not to have killed the worm so quickly.

Mutsu, having taken the brunt of the damage to protect his Ashikabi, shook off the pain and asked his attacker "I am No. 5, Mutsu, state your number" He announced assuming Soul was another sekirei because he had the strength to damage him and the speed to do so without being blocked. Though, if he was in fact a male sekirei, it made no sense how he did not recognize him. Mutsu felt fairly confident that he knew of all the male sekirei that were scurrying about Tokyo, how come he didn't know this one?

"So is that another sekirei?" Soul asked his own sekirei.

Karasuba grinned towards her ex-comrade "Make him really feel it, alright Soul-kun?"

Having his answer, he replied "With pleasure" He grinned widely "I really wanted a nice fight" He said walking towards the sword wielding sekirei. His odachi materialized in his hand and he unsheathed it. "Hello, my name is Soul Sweaper, ashikabi of No. 4 and No. 8" Mutsu's eyes widened. No, no that couldn't be possible, he couldn't be an ashikabi, that strength and speed weren't that of a human, not even close "I'm telling you this because I'm not letting your master over there leave here alive tonight."

"Kill him Mutsu! He wants to steal the discarded number so I can't add her to my collection!" Mikogami yelled. Soul's eyes widened and his black coloured eyes turned red once again. Karasuba and Yume could feel the soul crushing rage their Ashikabi expressed through their shared bond.

"Let me ask you a question Mikogami" Soul spat his name as if it were poison "Do you think all your of your sekirei are possessions?" He asked in a dead tone.

"They're not _just_ possessions, their **my** possessions, **my** objects. I can do whatever I want with them and you can't stop me!" The boy looked towards his male sekirei who readied himself by slowly unsheathing his blade, he would need it for an unknown enemy such as Soul. That was more than enough, Soul rushed Mikogami aiming to end his pathetic life but was blocked by Mutsu. However, Mutsu could barely do so. His sword shook violently as he tried to hold back the raging Soul.

"Out of my fucking way!" Soul screamed as he jumped back and extended his arm towards the male sekirei " **Criniosum Igneum[*]** " To Mutsu's disbelief, the Ashikabi before him shot a large fireball out of his arm. Karasuba grinned wider, she was going to enjoy her new Ashikabi's company immensely. The flaming ball hit Mutsu directly onto the chest, making him go flying through building after building. With Mutsu taken care of, Soul walked up to Mikogami with a look of pure, unadulterated rage.

"W-Wait! You can have the discarded number! You don't have to fight me!" He pleaded. He grew even more frightened when Soul didn't stop approaching "Please! I-I have money! I'll give you however much you want! Please! Don't hurt me!" He begged pathetically. The aristocratic types always begged for their lives and it would never faze Soul, this time was no different than the rest. As the monster in front of him grew closer and his options grew slim, Mikogami pulled a pistol from his suit jacket pocket before emptying the entire magazine into Soul's chest and abdomen. He soiled himself when the man approaching him didn't die, but instead moved faster towards his target. He grabbed his head and lifted him off the ground. "I release all birds forcibly winged by this man, may they fly up and find their true ashikabi." He chanted as if that line of words were muscle memory to his vocal chords already. There was a sharp pain in the back of Mikogami's head and nape of his neck as he felt all the bonds he had with his sekirei be forcibly severed by some supernatural force. Soul crushed his skull without flinching, splattering brain matter and blood all over his face and upper torso. He dropped the headless corpse before taking out a rag and wiping some of the remains off of him.

"Oh… My" Yume whispered. Though she was against senseless brutality (such as what Karasuba does with her prey constantly), the sheer power and ferocity her ashikabi had just shown had, admittedly, turned her on.

The discarded number, Akitsu, felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed into Soul's slowly calming eyes" N-no, this is impossible, why am I reacting I'm… I'm broken" she said to herself. Her face flushed a see shade of red and she slowly raised from the bench she was sitting on.

Soul finished cleaning the gore off his clothes and went over to her "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked in a soft, worried tone. Not receiving an answer, he waved a hand in front of her entranced face "Miss? Are you alright?"

Akitsu was snapped out of her trance and buried her head into his chest. She sighed shakily "My ashikabi... Do you accept me even though I'm broken..." The ice-wielder asked as she looked up towards him with desperate eyes

"Are you truly reacting to me?" He asked her calmly, already familiar with the situation she must feel herself in (as in reacting). She nodded in response to his question. "Then yes I accept you, now and always. And Akitsu, in this world everyone is missing bits and pieces of them, everyone is broken in their own ways, they just need someone to fix them, and by being your ashikabi I will become that person without any regrets in my mind" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes from his moving emotion filled words. She moved upwards to catch his lips with her own wanting to be together with him more than ever. Bright wings of light blue ice sprouted forth from her back while a solitary tear of happiness fell from her eye.

"I'm yours forever my ashikabi" Akitsu said resting her head back onto his chest, feeling both emotionally and physically spent.

* * *

Alarms blared loudly at MBI headquarters. Takami Sahashi, the current head researcher of the sekirei plan, walked down a hallway as two of her underlings explained her the problem as slowly as possible, not wanting to entice her wrath (again).

"M-ma'am, No. 7, the discarded number, has been winged along with both No.4 and No.8" the underling said nervously.

"I know Minaka didn't wake me up in the middle of the night for three wingings, even if Akitsu was winged, tell me what else happened." She said in a pissed off tone.

"W-well... 8 sekirei have also been **unwinged** moments before No. 7's winging" Takami stopped walking making the underlings quiver in fear.

"You mean terminated, correct?" She asked.

"N-no, u-unwinged" the lower researcher responded. Instead of giving a reply in the form of words, Takami kicked one of the researchers through a wall.

"BY WHO!?" she screamed in anger.

"B-by our surveillance reports it was by the ashikabi of No.4, No.7, and No.8, a male named Soul Sweaper, w-we don't know much other t-than his name and his involvement in the, uh, criminal network. However we d-don't know what he does specifically per say " when the name of the man who committed such an anomalous action was mentioned Takami calmed down considerably.

"Call the ashikabi and tell him I want to see him as soon as possible" she said calmly.

"H-head researcher?" He questioned because of her sudden calmness. Though, because of his tempting the beast, he too was met with a swift kick.

"THAT MEANS NOW YOU IMPOTENT BASTARDS!" the researcher held his broken nose in pain. He quickly collected his colleague and rushed off to get a representative to contact Soul so they would be spared from Takami's wrath.

* * *

 **Well that wraps up this chapter. Forewarning I'm giving Soul a large amount of sekirei, which is probably an understatement, but fuck it. Have a suggestion, a question, or some advice, leave a review or send me a PM. Thank you so much for reading. Also, from this chapter forth they may be things with [*] (amount of stars change depending on what number footnote it is, i.e second footnote is [**]) next to them, signifying that it will be explained or translated in the bottom Author's notes.**

 **[*] Criniosum Igneum translates directly from Latin into "ball of fire"**

 **Update 03/19/16: Added much more in depth detail in the fighting and reactions towards certain events. Fixed spelling mistakes that were overlooked. Sounds less repetitive.**

 **Update 04/07/16: Fixed mistakes I made while tired. Also added in some more details in Akitsu's winging that I will used in a later chapter (well, next chapter). Added translation of starred word. I know realize this will take a fuck ton of time, sorry guys.**


	3. Fire and Steel-Chapter 2

**Warning, starting this chapter with LEMONS, This is not beneficial to the story nor any relationships so you can skip and miss nothing. Just wanted to add a little something something if you know what I mean.**

Soul awoke slowly feeling a large amount of pleasure on his lower body. His eyes fluttered open to see Akitsu sucking him off at a steady pace.

"A-Akitsu! W-what are you doing?" He asked in a surprised manner, shocked to see both a beautiful woman pleasuring him and thinking why was this said beautiful woman pleasuring him.

She looked looked up at her master and stopped sucking for a moment to talk. "I came in to wake you up and saw your thing was hard. It looked uncomfortable so I decided to relieve it for you." She said as she continued to rub him as she slowly lowered her head to put him back in her mouth.

"H-how did you learn to get so, ah, g-good" he shakily squeezed out, the pleasure starting to override his mind.

"MBI gave us all training with special devices before they finished adjustments based on our body types." She explained muffled from the rod in her mouth "To help us _service_ our ashikabi"

Being the virgin he was he was nowhere near used to the feeling of her mouth "A-Akitsu I'm gonna-" Soul gripped the sides of her head and shot his seed down her throat. As he laid back to catch his escaping breath, Akitsu swallowed her ashikabi material and stood up slowly. "It's time for breakfast master, Yume and Karasuba are already in the kitchen." **(LEMON IS OVER)** Soul nodded tiredly before she smiled and left him to gather himself. As Soul got dressed be heard a loud knock on the door.

"Jeez, who could that be, it's so early" he said aloud to no one in particular. He shuffled over and opened it to see his landlord. 'Son of a bitch' he thought.

"Do you have women in here Sweaper?! I thought I heard them last night at exactly 3:43 AM! I rent to singles only!" The landlord yelled at him.

Soul thought for a moment about why his landlord knew the exact time and moment when one of his sekirei hypothetically made a sound loud enough for him to hear before thinking of a retrot "N-no, there's no women in here! Just me, no one else." He said in a panicked tone, not wanting to get kicked out of his home quite yet. It didn't help when he felt an arm wrap around his neck and a head on his shoulder.

"Why hello there, I'm Soul's lover, who are you." Karasuba said playfuly to the short, fat old man.

His landlord grew visibly anger "THAT'S IT SWEAPER, YOU'RE DONE! I WANT YOU OUT BY THE END OF THE WEEK!" the landlord yelled. Soul screamed internally as landlord trudged down the steps.

Karasuba kissed his neck lovingly "Don't worry my ashikabi, this place was not fitting for you anyway." Soul sighed knowing she was somewhat right.

"I guess we'll have to look for a new place to stay after we finish breakfast" He sighed deeply before closing the door and making his way towards his small kitchen. Yume scolded Karasuba (who didn't care that she was doing so) while she served everyone their very oversized breakfast.

* * *

Every retailer, real estate agent, even property brokers, every single one denied Soul for various things. Some denied him because of his lack of stable or legal looking income. Some denied him because they wanted to swindle college students to pay more than he looked like he was able to. Hell, even some turned him away because he looked like a shady character. Though it pissed him off (and Karasuba off, who he also had to hold back from annihilating a city block) he still looked like he was in high spirits.

"Soul-san why don't you just let us use the MBI cards..." Yume asked.

"I don't like the idea of owing MBI anything" he responded bluntly. "But don't worry, there's one more place that I know won't deny us. It's an inn that's owned by my father's wife."

"Oh, so it's your mother's inn?" Yume asked.

"Well technically yes and no, she's not my biological mother, well, neither was my father, but I still treated them as if they were" He said as they walked down a street into a more suburban looking area.

Yume raised an eyebrow in slight confusion "If they were your guardians, who were your real parents"

"I've never met my real parents, I don't even know their names" He replied, no trace of sadness in his voice.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't know…" She apologized, afraid she had offended her

He put a hand on Yume's shoulder to signify that she did nothing wrong "Don't worry, I'm not sour about it, though I would still like to meet my real mother in the future, my father said she was a nice person" He didn't quite mean to say the last part but it didn't matter either way to him if he said it or not.

Yume smiled towards her Ashikabi "If I may ask, what is your mother's name?"

"Miya Asama, my father's name was Takehito Asama"

"What?" both Yume and Karasuba questioned at the same time in a very shocked and confused tone. Though, Soul did not pay it much mind as he opened the door.

"Miya-san? Are you here?" He called out. Miya poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw Soul.

She went over and hugged him. "Welcome back Soul, how have you been?" The landlady asked warmly. Though, that smile faded when she laid her eyes Karasuba outside the door making it quickly turned into a glare (that Karasuba returned happily). Feeling the tension in the air Soul broke away from the hug.

"Miya-san, are you alright?" The anger in her eyes was quickly hidden with a she aimed towards her surrogate son.

"Yes, I'm fine. By the way, are you going to introduce me to your sekirei." Miya asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, well, this is- wait, what" he stopped mid sentence hearing her say the word sekirei like she was completely familiar with it. "How do you.. Why do you..."

"Takehito was the head researcher for the sekirei plan before he..." She paused for a moment "so that's how I know about the sekirei plan" she smiled. Soul needed a minute to absorb the information having his image of his adoptive father changed. In hindsight he should of realized it when he heard Miya talking about his job. He shook his head and got to the point to why he was there. He explained what happened, but purposely left out the part where Karasuba called him her lover and got him kicked out and replaced it with something else that was much less embarrassing. Miya chuckled lightly. "You can stay here as long as you want Soul"

"Great! So how much is rent?"

"Oh no you don't have to pay rent"

"No I insist Miya, I wouldn't want to impose"

Miya thought for a moment and sighed "You always were hard headed... Rent is 50,000 yen a month" he handed her 50,000 yen, which she did not question why he carried that much around, before she showed him to the rooms that him, Akitsu, Yume, and Karasuba would reside in. She told them the rules, though she knew they would be broken anyway knowing Soul.

He bowed to Miya in gratitude "Thank you so much Miya-san" Soul left to collect his things from his old apartment with Akitsu following him closely. Miya, Yume, and Karasuba went into the living room to have a little chat.

"So Karasuba, do you have plans to rouse trouble" Miya asked in an angry sounding voice. Karasuba thought for a moment, she had originally planned to kill Miya once and for all. For a long time that was the only thing driving her to fight, but now... she no longer cares. She wanted to be with her ashikabi and that was all. She wanted to be by his side and protect him and be with him. She wanted to win this broken game with him and nothing would stop her from doing so.

"No, I just want to live with my ashikabi" she responded. This made both Yume and Miya look at her in a confused fashion. It wasn't like her to actually want something other than blood and gore, Yume and Miya knew this from first hand experience.

"You really do love him do you" Miya asked her. Karasuba thought again and nodded. "I'm proud of you Karasuba, I never thought you would change in this way" their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Miya went over and answered it with a warm smiled, though that smile turned sour when she saw it was a MBI representative.

The representative tensed up when Miya answer "I-is this the re-residency of Soul Sweaper" Miya glared at the man which made him tense up more in fear. "T-Takami S-S-Sahashi w-would like to s-speak with him ma'am!" Yume and Karasuba overheard what the MBI rep had asked. The thought that they were going to take their ashikabi away from them for being such an anomaly in the game crossed their minds making both of them being to get violently enraged.

Miya nodded "I'll tell him when he returns." the man nodded and ran away in fear. The two Sekirei went up to Miya.

"Why didn't you stop him! MBI might want to take Soul away!" Yume yelled at her.

Before Karasuba could yell anything that would probably be a long slew of curses, Miya said "Takami Sahashi is Soul's birth mother." The two of them shut up. "She hasn't seen him since he was only a few months old and I would assume she would like to see her son now that she's sure he's alive." The pair went silent and sat back down in the living room with Miya.

* * *

Soul and Akitsu approached his old apartment slowly. "Soul-sama… what you said when you winged me… did you really mean it?" Akitsu asked meekly.

"I meant every word of it Akisu, I would never lie about something like that" he said with dedication to his resolve evident in his voice. "Akitsu… I've never told anyone about this but… I was broken once too, badly." She looked towards her ashikabi, seeing his eyes filled with sadness "it was a long time ago, I thought I was beyond repair, nothing mattered to me after a while. Then, out of nowhere, these two nice people helped me, fixed me the best they could. They took me in and let me into their life. Those people… are gone now but without them I wouldn't be who I am now." Akitsu lightly gripped his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, happy that her Ashikabi could understand her like no one has before, but saddened that her Ashikabi had to go through such a bad time. The feeling of her hand on his made him feel warm and fuzzy inside bringing forth an emotion he couldn't describe nor one he's felt before. His old landlord exited the building and that emotion was shot down. He really disliked the man, he was a strict, uptight, pretentious asshole who projected his misery and loneliness onto everyone around him.

"Ah Sweaper, looks like you found another _slut_ " he spat like venom. Akitsu turned to Soul when she felt the anger coming through their bond. His eyes turned red and he let go of Akitsu's hand and approached the man. He sucker punched him and pinned him to the wall.

"If you ever call her that again, I will snap your neck like a twig old man" he threatened. The man quivered in fear. Soul dropped the pathetic sack of lard and went upstairs into his apartment and Akitsu followed a little shocked and happy at her ashikabi's jump to protect her even if it was only verbally. Doing such a thing was foreign to Soul, he would never help someone like that with such emotion. He's protected people but he only felt the satisfaction of saving an innocent life after things such as that. Though it may be foriegn, a part of him began to like the change so he went along with it. The two made their way inside and separated to collect everything in a faster manner.

As Akitsu opened his closet to empty out the clothes in it, she called out to Soul who was packing away electrical equipment "Soul-sama… where are your other clothes?" All that was in the closet were many copies of the same white trench coat with red streaks reaching from around the collar towards the bottom of the coat. There were about fifteen of them in the closet that matched the one he was currently wearing. She opened the drawer to find fifteen pairs of white pants and black shirts, all of which looked exactly the same.

"Uh, I think I have a suit or two in a box in the closet." He called back, confused on why she would ask such a thing.

She looked through his other drawers to find he even had exactly fifteen pairs of socks and boxer shorts "okay Soul-sama…"

He came into the room with the electrical and computer equipment he regularly used "What? Do they look weird?"

"No Soul-sama it is just they're all the same thing"

"No they're not, that one-" he pointed to one of the jackets "-Is the one I use for mondays. That other one I wear for Tuesday. That one is Wednesday, that's Thursday, and that's Friday. That other one is the one I wear for work as my business wear, while that one is my business casual. Oh, that one is my..." Akitsu was confused but also amused how cute he looked explaining the very miniscule differences in his clothing. After about ten minutes or so, everything was packed up quickly. "Well that's finally done, here, catch"He tossed her a helmet producing a face of confusion from the ice sekirei. "Oh, we're going back on my motorcycle, it's much more fun than walking, trust me" he said spinning the key ring on his finger. She nodded and put it on before got on with her. Akitsu wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. Soul smiled warmly, something he hadn't done in quite some time. He revved the engines and sped off feeling content with his current situation.

Little did either of them know, they were being watched through a satellite by a orange haired spectacle wearing woman. "Soon my ashikabi" she said to herself touching the image of Soul's face on her screen with a perverted grin.

* * *

 **That concludes chapter 2. This is all written in advance so I may go back and do a little post editing when I re-read these over again so be sure to check at the bottom of each chapter for an update log of sorts. Have a question, a suggestion, a pointer or some advice? Leave a review or PM and I'll be sure to respond to you through a chapter or PMs. Thank you for reading.**

 **Update 04/07/16: Changed certain reactions to events. Decreased repetitiveness immensely. Added an extra scene for relationship building. More details.**


	4. Fire and Steel-Chapter 3

**A few days later**

Soul relaxed in the living room with a cup of green tea, his favorite tea. He sipped it as he browsed jobs on his phone, he accepted jobs often to both rid the world of scum and to keep his skills nicely sharpened. When he finished his tea he went into his room to collapsed on his futon, tired from the previous night and current day. He dozed off quickly into a nice nap.

* * *

When he awoke he wasn't in his room. He was atop a building with a blond haired women across from him. "You" she said to him "How darest thou make thine own bosom as hot as flame!" Soul backed up a little noticing the hostility in her voice. "Thou shalt pay! **Water celebration!** "

" **Fire-wall!** " Soul screamed making a wall of fire appeared before him to evaporate her attack.

"What sorcery is this?! Thou art that of a mere human! How can thou command fire like it is of that of a limb?!" She yelled in anger. Before she could attack again Soul dashed towards her and grabbed her arm. Her face flushed before she pushed him back, throwing him off balanced.

'Damn, rookie mistake' He thought.

"I-Insolent monkey! H-how dost thou dare lay a hand upon me! **Water Dragon!** " Having no time to block the attack he was hit brutally head on.

-line break-

Soul woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up and wiped his brow. "What the hell was that..." He whispered to himself, bewildered from his very strange dream. Soul got up and got an extra set of house clothes (his normal black shirt, a pair of pants, and of course underwear), as he was covered in sweat he made the logical conclusion that he should take a bath. He made his way down to the bath and stripped himself of his clothing before tossing it into the dirt hamper. He sat down in the warm water and relaxed with a towel over his eyes. Soul was so relaxed he didn't hear the door open and someone crawl in. "Ah... I needed this"

 **Warning, upcoming** _ **LEMON**_ **. Beneficial to the relationship between sekirei and ashikabi.**

Something grabbed onto his manhood firmly, making him jump a little. "Not as much as you need this" a female's voice asked.

Soul took the towel off his face as the woman began to rub him. "W-Who are you?"

"Your future sekirei, my soon-to-be ashikabi" she said with a smirk as she put 'little' Soul into her mouth. He sighed shakily as she began to suck him off. He leaned back and slowly allowed his tension to exit his body. "Do you like my technique? I've perfected for you. " She asked him. Soul nodded and she sucked faster. After a moment he grabbed her orange hair and made her go faster. She looked up at him with her glasses fogged as he made a face that obviously meant he was close to climax (which she could tell through her many hours poured into her "research"). She stopped sucking and removed him from her mouth and rubbed his hardened member until he came on her face. She milked him of everything he had before swallowing what had gotten in her mouth and cleaning her face of the genetic material to eat as well. The orange haired woman climbed on his lap and kissed him passionately making her white colored wings sprout from her back. "No.2, the Sekirei of Wisdom, Matsu, I am your's my ashikabi."

"I-I, uh" Matsu stopped his useless stuttering.

"Now time for the nitty gritty" She said with a perverted smile that made the light shine perfectly off her glasses so he couldn't see her eyes. Matsu positioned Soul in front of her now drenched entrance ready to shove him in, but was interrupted by the sound of the door being slid open. They looked and saw both Karasuba and Miya in the doorway. Soul covered his member with his towel. **(LEMON (abruptly) OVER)**

"W-wait, t-this isn't what it looks like!" Soul sputtered out. Though his sputtering was met by Miya walking up and snapping his arm like a twig making Soul yelped. Karasuba was a little shocked that Miya of all people would be so violent with Soul. That shock turned to anger as she realized that Miya had just harmed her Ashikabi. "Ow! Ow! Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Soul held his broken arm. Even though it didn't hurt much he still needed to hold it to ensure the bone didn't heal in an awkward way (which has happened many, many, many times before). Miya turned to Matsu and hit her a couple times in the head with a ladle.

"No dinner for the both of you" Miya said sternly.

"But Miya-san…"

"Soul I explicitly told you the rules, you broke them and now you must pay the consequences.'" She said in the same fashion. Even though Soul didn't need to eat everyday he still enjoyed to and Miya knew that, she was going to exploit that to make Soul behave.

"Sorry Miya-san…" Soul apologized as he snapped his bone back into place and it healed in seconds.

Matsu adjusted her glasses and looked at his arm. "Amazing! How do you do that? I must perform experiments" His body shook at the words experiments. Those seven years of hell was brought to the fore front of his mind, all the screaming, the death, the pain. So many corpses produced, so many lives laid to waste. The utter guilt that he was the only survivor of thousands of children sent to that facility. He knew she didn't mean it in that way, he knew how she meant it but it didn't mean it didn't fuck him up. He shook his head trying to clear such thoughts out of his mind to avoid having a daymare.

"I-I need to go" He said quietly as he grabbed his clothes and stumbled out of the bath.

"Was it something I said..?" Matsu questioned herself after Soul's reaction to her statement, it seems like she would have to do some digging again.

Matsu gathered her own clothes to go gather information while Karasuba confronted Miya on her assaulting her beloved Ashikabi "What the hell was that?" She hissed, her anger very evident in her voice.

Miya understood what she was asking "Soul may not be my real child but I will still treat him as my own, and that includes discipline"

"But that doesn't mean-" Karasuba began, but was interrupted by Miya

"Yes it does, Soul might not look it but he is very pain tolerant, gruesomely, he showed me this by cutting his arm and leg at once when he was only 16 and only grinning about how cool it was." Miya smiled at the memory.

Karasuba calmed down and chuckled a little, with what she has accumulated about his personality, that really did sound like something he would do. With the argument now resolved, they both moved out of the bath.

* * *

Soul walked by himself around town, trying to clear rid his mind of the corrupting memories. He always needed to do this whenever he remembered the past, pretty much anything in the past barring the age 16 and on, it hurt him too much inside. He didn't want to face it, he wanted to bury it deep inside of him and forget it even existed. Soul punched a hole into a brick wall in anger. "Why does it always have to be this way! Why can't I just fucking forget this shit!" He yelled angrily punching another hole through the wall.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by a loud yell " **Water Celebration!** " Said yell reminded him of that strange woman from his dream. Not having anything else to do except for destroying more public property, he went to investigate the yell. He saw the blond haired woman fighting a pair of twins in matching S&M costumes.

"S&M? In broad daylight?" Soul questioned to himself.

"Just let us terminate you No.9, it won't hurt that much." The older looking of the two said.

"I will never fall to harlots like thou! I shalt be the strongest sekirei! One without a monkey as her master!" She yelled confidently.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way. Hikari!" The younger one replied.

"Right Hibiki!"

The two clasped their hands together and yelled " **Thunder of Standing Needles!** "

At the same moment No.9 screamed " **Water Dragon!** "

In an unexpected turn of events for the three of them a third scream could be heard " **Fire-Wall!** " Soul created a wall of fire which evaporated No.9's attack. While the wall of fire was still up, he dashed and absorbed the twin's electrical attack by using his sword as a conductor. Though, without the use of his right hand (which he was using to actually keep up the fire wall) about 25% of the attack hit him head on. Soul put down the wall of fire before pressing his sword against a lamp post. The light blew out in the lamp post before the entire thing imploded with the extreme over charge of electricity. He went up to the blond haired woman completely disregarding Hikari and Hibiki. "Are you alright, did they injure you or anything?" He asked the water user. She raised her hand to attack him but he caught it before she could do so "There is no need to attack me, I have no reason to attack you." Soul assured her. The water sekirei couldn't help but blush furiously as he moved a tad bit closer to her. She opened her mouth to yell something as a retort but found she couldn't say anything. She instead, slowly, brought the taller man into a tight hug where she nuzzled her head into his chest. For the water user, trying to resist a person such as Soul had become impossible. "uh… are you by chance reacting to me..?" She nodded. "Then… will you accept me as an ashikabi?"

After thinking for a moment she responded "Yes, I will accept thine marriage proposal"

"Ha, what?" Talk of marriage was a foreign subject that scared Soul quite a bit(a lot). She silenced his talking by moving up and kissing him, making her watery wings sprout from her back. She leaned on him in an (successful) to deepen the kiss. After thirty seconds or so they broke away leaving a trail of spit between them.

"No.9 Tsukiumi, what is thy name"

"Soul Sweaper"

"We are now wed as husband and wife Soul Sweaper"

"W-wait what, you were seri-"

"Do you not accept me as thine wife!? After thou hast winged me!" She yelled starting to grow angry. Instead of arguing he instead accepted the fact, not wanting to anger his sekirei. He gently held her hand and she interpreted that as him accepting her as his wife. Soul turned to the now dumbfounded and flushed faced twins.

"Leave now, I don't want to have to fight you" he called out to them.

"How is that possible, he can control fire _and_ wing sekirei, he can't be human..." Hikari said so only her sister could hear.

"H-Hikari I think I'm reacting..." The younger one mentioned.

"We can't wing ourselves on him right now, we need to catch him on his own so No.9 doesn't kill us."

"But..."

"No buts, let's go!" She grabbed her twin sister's hand and they jumped away. Soul de-materialized his sword with a hefty sigh and turned back to Tsukiumi. He reached into his pocket to take out a piece of paper with the address to Maison Izumo which he handed to his newest sekirei .

"What is this"

"It's the address to where I live"

"Why can't thou escort me home like a proper husband"

"Because I'm out of energy and about to pass ou-" he paused suddenly feeling very dizzy. He staggered forward a little and fell on Tsukiumi.

"Soul? Art thou alright?" She shook him a little "Soul? I order thou to awaken at once!" She made a face full of worry. Tsukiumi held held him close to her before making her way to Maison Izumo as quickly as possible.

-line break-

After a minute of two of sprinting she made it to the inn. Tsukiumi knocked on the door quickly and it was answered by Miya.

"Yes?" She asked with a warm smile. Though when she looked down she frowned. "Oh dear what happened to him now"

"He fought in my stead against a group of harlots" she said as Miya took Soul's unconscious body.

"I'm assuming you were reacting to him when he winged you, is that not correct?"

"W-what? How does thou knoweth about the sekirei plan"

"My husband Takehito was both the head researcher of the project and a tuner, he told me everything about it even though he was not suppose to" Miya told her most of the truth purposely leaving the part of her being a sekirei. As Tsukuimi was now her surrogate son's sekirei, she had no problem explaining that piece of her past with her, though, anymore would be on the impossible side for now "Now would you please lay a out a futon for your ashikabi while I make sure he is alright." Tsukiumi nodded and went inside. The first thing she saw was the once labeled "discarded number" on the couch with the notorious "Black Sekirei". They hadn't noticed her presence quite yet so she attempted sneaked by them, but, accidentally, she bumped into the renowned "Sekirei of Fate".

"Oh, hello there" She said. The water user rushed past her.

"Why is there so many single numbers in this household…" Tsukiumi said to herself. She found Soul's futon and laid it out. Miya and Yume went through the door.

"So you're Soul-sama's new sekirei, I'm No. 8 Yume, what's your name?" Yume asked with a smile.

"Oh, thou is just thine husband's concubine, I shouldn't have been so weary of thou" Yume twitched in anger.

"I'm sorry, did you just call me a concubine?" A vein appeared on her head in anger but she attempted to mask that with a smile. Though, it only made her look much scarier.

Feeling her anger aura Tsukiumi quickly apologized not wanting to anger another single number. "S-sorry, I meant you no disrespect, I to call you a mistress of thine ashikabi"

Yume seemed to visibly calm down "That's better" Miya laid Soul down on the futon while Yume kneeled down next to him. Her hands shone brightly as she checked for any injuries or internal damage. "He has some internal and external burns but they seem to be healing at a very fast rate, I do not think I need to heal him myself. Though his body has entered a state of extreme exhaustion, he may not wake up for a say or so."

Tsukiumi was reminded about a question she had the previous night (in the dream)"How can Soul, a mere human, have such speed and control over fire?"

Matsu appeared behind her and whispered into her ear "I can answer that for you." Tsukiumi jumped up and moved quickly away from the oranged haired pervert. She adjusted her glasses "After dubious amounts of research on my ashikabi I found… some concerning information" she cleared her throat "Soul was... put under thousands of various tests over a span of seven years, starting from when he was around the age of six or seven…" This produced a gasp from Miya "They were many…horrible tests to achieve the ultimate living weapon. The US government apparently wanted to use him to take over MBI but something went wrong, it didn't say what. I attempted to access more detailed information on what happened but recently the entire research facility, which was deemed top secret, had burned down, along with all data inside. And any scientist or guard that was on the property were slaughtered"

Karasuba, who was at the doorway, frowned "At least our ashikabi has back bone, but..." it was obvious this information saddened Karasuba, and if Soul hadn't done the deed of destroying that facility, she would have done it herself.

"He was originally to be used to wing every sekirei through forcible means, which was why he was able to unwing sekirei as well. But the information on what would happened next after that phase of the plan codenamed "Project Downfall" hadn't been recorded through any other electronics minus the ones that were in the facility so I have no idea how he got out or if he was released."

"That's terrible..." Yume said holding Soul's hand. Miya looked down to Soul, feeling guilt that she wasn't able to save him all those years ago.

* * *

 **Ended the chapter with a little more character progression from everyone. I also hinted what the next few sekirei will be(albeit a little obviously). If you have a comment, a question, or a suggestion leave me a review or PM me. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Update 04/08/16: added in more detail into reactions and explanation of Soul's past. Fixed spelling and grammar mistakes. Less repetitive.**


	5. Fire and Steel-Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I would like to use this top part for some announcements. I know it may seem as if I am rushing to get these chapters out and I am rushing to put more plot out there but really this is how I function. You'll see there may be little periods where I post nothing but those are when I hit writer's block or take way too long to proofread a chapter to prepare it for posting. And for the plot of the story that is how I planned it from the start, it seems fast paced like I'm rushing but in truth I'm just trying to put as much detail as needed. So that concludes my little rant you can get to reading the story.**

 **Hello from the future! Past me was stupid! Carry on.**

* * *

A woman with short white hair stood in front of Maison Izumo. She extinguished the cigarette on her mouth and put her knuckles the door as if she was about to knock but didn't do so quite yet. After a minute or so of thinking, she turned around and left the area, feeling not quite ready to meet her son yet.

* * *

Hirito Minaka stood atop his tower with a crazed smile on his face. "Soul Sweaper, oh how the gods blessed you with such a power" He spread his arms towards the sky "May you bring your sekirei to the higher skies above" He yelled out. He began to laugh maniacally.

* * *

Miya leaned on the wall of her room feeling quite flustered. She slid to the floor slowly. "N-no, i can't feel this w-way, it isn't right, he's my… he's my..." Miya repeated to herself as her hand slithered into her clothes.

* * *

Soul awoke to the feeling of weight all over his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone of his sekirei on him. He smiled but on closer inspection he saw the two bare bodies of Uzume (who he met in the past while he still lived in Maison Izumo) and a black haired woman who he's never met before. Soul also noticed the lack of Karasuba anywhere among the group. Not wanting to wake anyone, he slipped out from under them quietly and snuck into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and washed his face. Holding the sides of the sink, Soul raised his head to look at himself in the mirror. To him, it was like he could see the dark side of him behind him, the part he wanted to bury deep inside himself, the part that caused him so much grief and misery in the past. The part of him that fueled his drive to kill. He shook his head to ignore the darkness within him (again) before shut off the sink.

"I should get more sleep…" He said to himself. However, as if the world was against him at that moment, the sun began to rise. "...Or not" Soul sighed and went outside into the courtyard. Now that Soul had people that (literally) need him to live he needed to sharpen his fighting skills even further. His odachi materialized in his hand and he unsheathed it slowly.

"Need some help?" Karasuba asked behind him.

He turned to face her and smiled "I would love it" She unsheathed her smaller nodachi.

"You may be my ashikabi but I'm not going to hold back, I can't let you think I'm a push-over Soul-kun"

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to hold back either Karasuba-chan" They rushed each other.

* * *

Kagari, who was very hungover at the moment, awoke to the clashing of blades. The fire user made his way down the stairs, agitated from the annoying sound "What the hell is going on now…" Since Kagari hadn't been home in quite some time(and because he was **very** hungover), he really just wanted to relax a little in the quiet. Though, when he got outside, he was shocked at what he saw. Karasuba's and Soul's clothes were in tatters but only Karasuba was (minorly) injured. They had been sparring for hours at that point and they were getting tired.

"Give up yet Karasuba-chan?" He mocked her lightly. She rushed him again but he blocked her blow. "Gotta be quicker than that" He hid his fatigue through his mocking.

"How…" Kagari asked to himself. Though he had met Soul in the past, he's never seen him fight. It made him more shocked that he could hold his own against _the_ "Black Sekirei". Karasuba backed up and they circle each other like sharks. Soul rushed her but, because of his fatigue he tripped. Out of instinct she shoved the blade through his abdomen from the opening he accidentally made.

"Shit…" Soul sat looking down at the sword impaling him. Karasuba felt a lot of guilt suddenly for hurting him but also proud that her lover could fight so well (but the guilt still grew). She wasn't used to apologizing she had no idea what to say about accidentally impaling him.

" **Water Celebration!** " Karasuba was hit with a huge torrent of water. "How dare thou hurt thine husband! You harlot!" Tsukiumi yelled.

Karasuba put down Soul "That's funny, you think you're his wife, if anything _I'm_ the wife"

"No! Thou art only a concubine, I am his legal wife."Karasuba growled and unsheathed her sword. Tsukiumi held her hands out and orbs of water appeared on them. " **Water Dragon!** " Karasuba dashed towards her. Soul dashed as well and blocked Karasuba's attack and took Tsukiumi's. "Husband!"

He fell to one knee as his organs were displaced from his grievous looking wound "Please, stop fighting" He asked to them. Both blushed and stood down.

Kagari was shocked, he couldn't comprehend how a _human_ could take two attacks from sekirei and still be standing, single number none the less. 'No… I think it's best if I _didn't_ question it' he thought.

"Because thou asked so nicely I shalt not fight any longer. But in return I want thou to take thy on a date"

'Oh a date, that sounds fun, I want one too" Karasuba added.

"I want one too!" Yume said

Akitsu stood in the doorway "I would like one..."

Soul screamed internally, even so, he was still kind of happy his life wasn't so lonely anymore. He smiled lightly. His sekirei, barring Matsu who was watching the events unfold in her secret room, went up to him and attempted to make him choose who he would go out with. "I, uh…"" There was no way he could decide, he wasn't used to or have even been introduced to this type of situation.

"I have an idea, why don't we fight for who gets to go out with Soul" Karasuba said with a grin. The others nodded and got ready to fight with Soul in the middle of them.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! This isn't a good idea!" His pleads were unanswered by them as they got ready to fight. Though, Miya came in at the last second and hit each of them on the head (and disarmed Karasuba).

"Ara, Ara, what did I say about my zero violence policy in Maison Izumo?" She said with her Hannya mask behind. Yume, Akitsu, and Tsukiumi shook with a little fear. She even got a shiver out of Karasuba.

"Thy just wanted a date with thine own husband and these harlots got in my way!" Miya looked towards Soul and he made a face saying he had no idea what to do at the moment. Miya sighed and helped them figure out a way that all of them could date Soul on a regular basis.

* * *

After a hour of arguing and planning they had made a schedule. It went in the order of when each sekirei he winged with Karasuba being first and Tsukiumi going last. Karasuba smirked while Tsukiumi angrily brooded. The silver haired sekirei wrapped her arms around Soul's arm "Let us go my ashikabi" She had a grin that Soul could easily read that she was going to pull something later in the day. They left with her clinging to him possessively with him feeling Tsukiumi's glares like knives in his back. After a minute or two of walking Karasuba spoke up "So what do you have planned for us Soul-kun"

"Uh, planned?"

"Yes planned, you're not just going to let us walk around for our date are you" Karasuba did a mock pout. Soul began to try to formulate a plan quickly to at least make it look like he planned it.

"uh, well, we could go to this restaurant that "friend" of mine owns." What he meant by friend was one of his old (very rich) employers, Karasuba inferred that's what he meant as well. It one of the more innocent ones that he worked for frequently and still does an odd job for them here and there. Mostly courier duties or small time assassin work.

"Hm… alright" They went to the restaurant. It was a very fancy and expensive restaurant named "Yōroppa no aji" which serves european cuisine. Soul and Karasuba ordered something to eat and Soul ordered a bottle of French Wine. After eating and finishing the bottle of wine they decided they needed something a bit harder.

* * *

About two and a half bottles of bourbon later the both of them were pretty drunk. They playfully hit each other and pushed each other around. Soul glanced down to his watch.

"Shit, s'pretty fuckin late, we better leave before this place closes or something" He drunkenly slurred.

Karasuba grinned "I've got the perfect place" She grabbed Soul y the arm and pretty much dragged him out of the restaurant. Karasuba used her MBI card for a hotel room and threw Soul onto the bed in the room.

 **Think it's pretty obvious what's next. Beneficial to character progression and relationship advancement between Soul and Karasuba.**

"Where are we?" Karasuba didn't answer as she smashed her lips againsts Soul's making her black wings sprout. She slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth while slowly pushing him down to the bed roughly. They broke apart panting. "K-Karasuba I-" He was silenced by her quickly. She grinned and pulled off his pants.

"My, my, someone was holding out on me." She said as she began to rub him. Soul jumped a little as he felt her drag her tongue along his flaccid member. She put it in her mouth and felt him slowly hardened. Karasuba bobbed her head up and down while looking at her ashikabi.

"Fuck…" He whispered. Soul gripped the sides of her head and made her suck faster.

"Eager aren't we" She said muffled by what was in her mouth. Without warning he came down her throat. Her eyes widened for a moment in shock before she swallowed it and took him out of her mouth. "Say something before you do that!"

"Sorry…" Karasuba grinned, liking his submissiveness. She took off her clothes making Soul sit up and stare at her naked body. She climbed onto his lap and positioned herself above it. She slowly lowered herself onto his hard member with a sharp sigh. Soul tightly gripped the sheets of the bed. Karasuba dug her nails into his back as she slowly started to bounce. He gritted his teeth tightly and put his hands on her hips. It was by no means Karasuba's first time, however, she was having a lot of trouble handling Soul's size because she wasn't used to anything _that_ big. He gripped her hips tightly and made her go faster.

"H-hey, I'm suppose to lead" she said shakily. Soul grinned and began to thrust upwards quickly. She tried to hold in her moans so she could reassert her dominance but she failed and began to moan quietly into the crook of his neck. He went faster as she dug her nails deeper into his back. Soul looked as if he was faring well but in reality he was on the edge of climax already and could barely hold it in. Unlike her master, Karasuba was showing openly that she was close to her own climax. "S-soul I-I'm, ah! G-gonna c-cum"

"Yeah me too" he said whispered into her ear. She dragged her nails down his back when she her mind began to go blank and she wasn't able to hold on any longer. She bit his shoulder hard and he filled her up inside. He leaned back and sighed shakily. He fell back and she got off his now softening rod. Soul fell asleep quickly so she just laid on top of him trying to think straight. That was her first time climaxing while having sexual intercourse, the other times the other person came before she did so she never got to feel the feeling. **(LEMON OVER)** When her mind was clear and she finally stopped trembling she looked at the face of her sleeping ashikabi. She kissed him making her wings sprout once again and nuzzled into his chest. After a few minutes she fell asleep as well.

* * *

Tsukiumi was furious. Matsu had gathered everyone of Soul's sekirei and Kagari, who was curious at what the other tenants were doing, though he left when things got "heated" between the two. The others, however, watched the entire date unfold, even up to the end where Karasuba fell asleep on Soul.

"How dare that heathen do... _**that**_ with his concubine before he hath done it with his own wife!" the water user seethed in anger. "I shalt drown him with thine own hands!"

Yume was blushing hard "Is it normal for it to be that big..?" She thought deeply for a moment and her nose began to bleed. She shook her head and regained composure. Matsu snickered at Yume's tame lewdness. However another person was watching through a rubber duck that was set atop on of some of Matsu's broken and outdated computer systems. The purple haired inn owner had just finished pleasuring herself while she watched the display of love between Soul and Karasuba. She felt a pang of guilt for doing some so illicit to someone she thought of like a son but a part of her wanted to be in Karasuba's position at that moment. Miya went to take a bath to cool herself off.

"This isn't right, but I just can't help myself..." She murmured to herself, feeling both intense guilt and contentment with what she had done.

* * *

 **Next one should be ready soon. Usually I always have one halter ready before posting another one but this time wasn't the case. I hit a little writer's block at the beginning of this because I had to use this as exposition and character progression though now that I have the ball rolling again it should be easier for me to write the next chapter. Have a question? A suggestion? Some advice or a pointer? Leave a review or a PM and I'll try to incorporate or use whatever you give me. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Update 04/08/16: added more details. Made lemon higher quality. Cut repetitiveness.**


	6. Fire and Steel-Chapter 5

Soul and Karasuba returned back to the inn hand in hand. As Soul opened the door, a powerful torrent of water slammed into him.

"Thou have been unfaithful to thine wife!" She got ready to attack him again.

"W-wait a minute Tsukiumi!"

" **Water Drag-** " Tsukiumi was interrupted by a quick hit to the head originating from behind her.

"Ara, now Tsukiumi, what did I say about violence in Maison Izumo?" Miya said with her Hannya mask appearing behind her.

Feeling fear run down her spine she quickly apologized "I-I'm sorry landlady-dono, I meant no disrespect."

Miya smiled and the Hannya mask behind her disappeared "I accept your apology" she went back inside to work on lunch.

Tsukiumi turned back to Soul still looking angry. "Thou must cometh with me" she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside roughly. Karasuba snickered while she went inside as well.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Soul repeated as Tsukiumi stepped on his head with her foot.

"I think thou hast apologized enough" she stopped stepping. On him and he raised his head. She sat down and he stood up.

'At least that's over' he thought to himself as he dusted himself off. He walked into the kitchen and saw Miya making lunch. "Miya-san, let me help you"

"N-no, it's fine..." She responded backing away a small bit. He did not adhere to her refusal and began to help cook anyway. She sighed before continuing to cook, feeling quite hot under the collar. When they were mostly done she stood fairly close to him and accidentally inhaled his scent. Her face flushed to a deeper and she continued to inhale his scent, progressively getting closer to him.

After a minute or so, when Miya's face was just hovering above his shoulder, Soul took notice and awkwardly asked her "Um, Miya-san, are you alright?" Miya snapped out of her trance, making her face become completely red in embarrassment. She rushed over to her room without another word, locking the door shut behind her. "Was it something I said...?" He asked himself quietly, confused by her rash reaction.

Miya sat in the darkness of her room, touching herself furiously "I'm sorry Takehito-san, I don't think I can hang on much longer..."

* * *

After Soul served everyone, as well as himself, he took a nap sitting up on the couch. Akitsu and Tsukiumi sat close to him in a protective manner, as if they didn't do so, someone who harm their ashikabi.

Miya Walked over to them and asked "Would you two go clean the bath for me"

"But I wish to sit next to thine own husb-" she paused as she saw the Hannya mask appeared behind Miya. "R-right away landlady-dono, come along Akitsu" she dragged Akistu to the bath to clean it. Miya stood there for a moment to make sure the two were situated in the bath before getting onto Soul's lap and straddling him lovingly.

"I'm sorry Takehito, I… I need to do this..." She whispered to herself as she moved her lips towards Soul. However she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She growled, angered quite a bit that she was interrupted in the middle of her winging. Miya went over to the door, composing herself before opening it. "Yes?" she said with unintentional hostility in her voice. Before her was no other than Higa Izumi, the Ashikabi of the East. Accompanying him was one of his newest additions to his flock (or as he thought of them as, his private army), No. 43, Yomi. She had a scowl on her face from her obvious distaste from Higa being her ashikabi, though, she wouldn't let Higa see that, lest she would be beaten again.

"Why hello there Number 1, have you reconsidered my offer? I can provide you with many things you will enjoy if you have." Yomi looked a little shocked, she couldn't believe he had the balls to attempt to wing No. 1.

She whispered to him "I don't think this is a good id-GAH!" Higa slapped Yomi as hard as he can (with a pair of knuckle dusters he had on which hurt extra hard). She held the cheek he slapped with tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Don't, _**ever**_ , question me" He said in a harsh, stern tone. Miya was first confused where he would have gotten the information that she was a sekirei, but, that confusion turned to anger when she saw one of her own be assaulted so casually. Though, she froze when she felt an extremely angry and hateful aura coming from behind her. Soul gently push her to the side to confront Higa.

"And you are?" Higa asked "Oh right, you're the alleged 'Ashikabi of the North', are you looking to wing Number 1, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in li-" Soul smacked Higa across the cheek. Higa could feel one of his teeth snap off inside his mouth. He fell backwards and spit the bloody tooth out of his mouth.

"Get out of my sight" He said glaring down at the white suited man "Before I end you myself"

Higa stood up and dusted himself off. "Okay, I am very sorry for bothering you all, have a nice rest of the day." He walked away seeming nice and composed, but when he was out of sight of Soul he ran as far away as he could in a very panicked manner. Yomi fell to her knees and stared at the floor, she didn't want to go back there, she wanted someone who cared, who would love her.

She was pulled out of thought when she felt two fingers press below the nape of her neck. "I release this bird from their cage and sever the bonds between her and her master. May they fly up to the skies above to find another" **[*]**. She felt her connection between her and Higa break, it felt exactly the same way she felt about a week ago when her bond was severed from Mikogami. He kneeled down infront of her "You're safe now?" Yomi looked up at Soul and hugged him tightly, feeling hot inside from her almost immediate reaction. "Uh, miss?"

She looked up at him blushing hard. "Please... accept me as your sekirei, I need you" Yomi begged, wanting someone to love her and accept her.

"W-wait wh-" She interrupted him by bringing her lips to hers making her wings spread from her back. He was tense for a moment, but slowly relaxed into the kiss. Soul was still not used to this whole winging business as a whole, with girls pledging their allegiance to him instantly and all, but he refused to deny them what they wanted so he went along with it. As Miya watched she couldn't help but feel jealous that Yomi could do what she was scared to do.

She broke away "I am No.43 Yomi, This is the scythe of my pledge, may it reap those who oppose my ashikabi" she chanted.

Being the courtious person he was, he introduced himself as well "Hello Yomi, my name is Soul, Soul Sweaper"

Though before Yomi could say something in return there was a yell behind Soul " **Water Celebration!** " Soul was hosed by a large amount of water and was slammed into a nearby stone wall. "How dare thou cheat on thine wife again! You shameless heathen!"

Soul sat up "W-Wait a minute Tsukiumi, I can-"

"Thou dost not get to wait! **Eight Forked Serpa-** " She was interrupted by Miya who hit her on the back of the head.

"Didn't I ask you to clean the bath Tsukiumi-san?" She said while her Hannya mask rising out from the ground in front of her.

"R-right away landlady-dono!" She scampered off back into the bath.

Soul looked down to Yomi and sighed, petting her head lightly absentmindedly "I guess I should introduce you to the others" He stood up with her and led her inside. Miya longingly looked at him while his back was to her, wishing the right moment to wing herself was soon.

* * *

"Sir" A researcher said to Minaka leaning on a chair at his desk

"Yes? What is it"

"Number 43 has been unwinged and immediately re-winged by Soul Sweaper"

Minaka smiled widely and got off the chair. He turned to the window and said aloud. "Yes, Yes! Keep winging sekirei! You really are a child of the gods. HAHAHAHA" He began to laugh maniacally as the researcher slipped out of the room, obviously disturbed from his boss' insane ranting.

* * *

After a few hours of both calming down Tsukiumi and making sure she didn't kill him Soul relaxed on the couch with Yomi snuggled up to him asleep. He had let her stay there because he thought she had a rough day. Soul felt his phone ringing so he pulled it out and answer it. "Hello?" he paused to let the other person on the line answer. "When?" he paused again. "Alright, good bye." He ended the call.

"Who was that" Karasuba asked behind him. "It better not be another girl, or I'll castrate you"

Soul shivered "Not, nothing like that! I just owed someone a favor and I need to go fulfill it." Karasuba nodded and accepted his answer.

"If you lay with another woman I did not accept." She pointed her sword at his crotch. "I **will** cut it off"" He swallowed hard and nodded. She sheathed her sword and left. After a few minutes Soul gently lifted up Yomi and laid her down before exiting the house.

-line break-

He hated the club scene, he just didn't fit in. Everyone else was dancing and having fun and he; he was just the guy on the side by himself. He had originally gone there to watch someone but that person was already blacked out on a couch so Soul sat alone at the bar. He stared at his cup of bourbon and swirled it around with his finger. He noticed someone sit near him but paid them no mind.

"Soul?"

Recognizing the voice Soul turned to the source "Oh, hello Kagari, what are you doing here?"

"I work here" Kagari replied sitting next to Soul.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you were a club host" Soul said, thinking back for a moment.

"Why are _you_ here, you always told me clubs weren't your scene?" Soul and Kagari had become close friends when Soul became old enough to drink. They would go out and have a guy's night out every once and awhile when Soul would visit, which, he hadn't done until recently when he moved back in,

"I, uh, wanted something to drink, and I heard this place had a nice bar" Soul responded, nursing a Long Island Ice Tea **[**]**.

"You're right about that." Kagari said calling over the bartender "Why don't I join you?"

"Shouldn't you get back to work? This place is pretty busy"

"It's fine" The silver haired man said as he got a nice imported beer "My shift just ended"

"Alright then"

* * *

Soul laughed loudly, he was obviously hammered. He leaned on Kagari. "hey, hey, why don't you drink some more"

Kagari had allowed himself to get pretty drunk because his shift had ended a while ago but he was nowhere as drunk as his housemate was. "I think you've had enough to drink Soul for tonight"

"Ha, nah I can drink so much more than this, my liver is iron" He responded, slamming a fist towards his heart. Kagari thought for a moment that he was not lying, considering how he could handle Karasuba so well, but he quickly dismissed that thought.

Kagari sighed deeply. "Here, let me help you home." He didn't let him object as he helped him up. They exited the club with Soul staggering about looking worse for wear. After a while Kagari had to lift Soul up because he could no longer walk without stumbling and falling over like a idiot.

Soul nuzzled his chest "Your chest is soft" Kagari blushed when he nuzzled him. Soul curiously squeezed Kagari's chest it it felt really soft, too soft to be a male chest infact. Kagari dropped Soul suddenly with a shrill yelp. "ow…" he groaned.

"S-Sorry" Kagari said as he carefully lifted Soul up.

"Hey Kagari why is your chest so soft" Soul asked like a curious child.

"Just s-shut up for now" Kagari said with a flushed face. Soul tiredly dipped his head back and succumbed to his tiredness.

After a few minutes Kagari knocked on the door and Miya opened it. "Oh dear, what happened to him now"

"He just drank a little too much" Miya sighed and took Soul from Kagari and carried him to his room. While she did that Kagari rushed into his room and took off his shirt. He looked into his mirror to see two small mounds beginning to form in his chest area. "W-What the fuck" He whispered, shocked at his strange findings. He held his head, he had to be more drunk than he thought, right? Shaking off his shock, he collapsed onto his bed to sleep away his troubles for the night.

While Kagari slept Miya stared down at Soul gently petting his head. "Oh Soul…" She said quietly to herself. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she restrained herself. She wanted for Soul to accept her himself, but, that thought was becoming harder and harder to keep. Just being near him was becoming a chore just to prevent herself from flinging herself at Soul and kissing him and ravaging him. Her thoughts began to drift towards the thought of her ravaging Soul which made her nose bleed a little. Miya shook her head and swept away any thought of such a lewd act away and stood up. She put down Soul on his bed and went outside into the courtyard to clear her head(as well as fix her bleeding nose). Noticing Kazehana lazing about, she sat next to her.

"Something troubling you Miya?" She asked drinking sake.

Miya could tell she wasn't drunk yet at all, so she decided to tell her what has been keeping her up at night with a hearty sigh "I think… I'm reacting to someone" She said bluntly

"Oh my, who is it?" Kazehana said as she put down her sake.

"Sahashi's child…"

"Do you love him, truly?" Miya pondered that question. Did she love him? Or was she just using him as a crutch to accept her late husband's death? She remembered all the times he had been there to help her grieve. All the times he helped to console her.

After a moment of deep thinking she came up with a final decision "I do, I love him very much"

Kazehana smiled "Then isn't the answer obvious, it's true love that drives your bond"

Miya smiled as well "I guess you're right"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Used this chapter to bridge more conflicts and create new relationships. How do you think of the story so far? Have a burning question? Have a suggestion? Have some advice or a pointer? Leave a review or send me a PM** **and thank you all so much for reading my story, I truly appreciate it.**

 **[*]: Since I will probably forget to explain this in a later chapter, this line will only work if the sekirei feels mostly negative emotions towards their master** _ **or**_ **if their master only sees them as tool/does not care for them as living things. However, this does not apply when he severs the ties directly from the Ashikabi, then, no matter the emotions, their feelings and bonds will be forcibly severed.**

 **Update 04/10/16: Added extra scenes and delved into the minds of certain people more. Fixed bond breaking chant. Fixed reactions. Less repetitive. Got rid of incorrect grammar and spelling.**


	7. Fire and Steel-Chapter 6

Soul woke up with a massive headache. "Fuck…" he groaned in pain. His memories from the prior night when he was out drinking with Kagari was fairly foggy. The only outstanding thing he remembered was the sweet scent that Kagari had, which, genuinely confused him as to why he would recall specifically that. He got himself up before trudging down the stairs, not really wanting to be up. He staggered into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Good morning Soul-kun" a cheerful voice said across from him at the dining table.

He looked up and saw it was Uzume "Oh… Hey Uzume… Goodmorning"

"Are you alright? You don't look so good"

"Yeah just… hungover I guess" He rested his head on the table, feeling his stomach churn. Miya placed a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water in front of Soul. He ate some of them and rested his head back on the table feeling better already. As he began to doze off he was jerked awake as his girls fought for who would sit next to him. He groaned internally and waited for them to stop being so loud. Eventually Yume and Akitsu settled to the two seats next to him. He looked to their general direction to greet them. "Good morning"

"Good morning Soul-san" Yume said cheerfully

"Good morning Soul-sama…" Akitsu said in a dead, emotionless tone. Though Soul could still hear her true emotions in her voice no matter how much she attempted to hide it. He smiled and patted her head. Though, he shivered as he felt Tsukiumi glare digging into his back.

He smiled shakily towards his angry sekirei, nervous from her anger "g-good morning Tsukiumi-chan"

She became visibly calmer from his comment "good morning you unfaithful heathen" she tried to say like she didn't care that he said good morning to her. Though, it was quite obvious she was somewhat happy.

"Soul" Miya called out as she made breakfast.

"Yes?" he responded lifting his head up a little more.

"I need to speak to you after breakfast"

"About what?" After she refused to answer his question silently, he gave up at trying to get a 'sneak peaks', one could call it "alright" Miya served everyone breakfast before rushing over to her room.

Matsu, who wasn't present at the dining table, watched from her secret room, suspicious towards Miya's actions "Is she..? Now that I think about it…" She mused aloud to no one. Both Karasuba and Yume seemed to have caught onto Miya's actions as well. They glanced at each other and nodded silently, agreeing to investigate later on.

* * *

Soul gently knocked on Miya's room door "Miya-san, are you in?"

"Come in please" she said quietly through the door.

 **LEMON incoming, important to relationship building and winging.**

He entered the room slowly and saw Miya facing away from him. "Miya? Are you alright?" She turned towards him with a bright red face. "Miya-san? Are you sick? You look very red" Soul asked worriedly. He moved towards her and felt her forehead for her temperature. She gently moved his hand away, allowing let her purple hakama fall to the floor. She pulled apart her white haori and Soul questioned"H-Hey Miya-s-san what are you-"

She interrupted him "please Soul, accept me, I… I need" she pleaded. Even though Soul was confused at what was happening he wasn't one to deny anyone their true feelings, especially someone who took care of him when he was younger, someone who gave him the love and care he we so cruelly denied for a few years too many. He just didn't feel like he had the right to deny someone happiness like that.

"Alright" he responded "I… I will accept you" she moved up and hesitantly brought their lips together. Soul was a little more than shocked when he saw purple colored wings sprout from her back, though, his shock that his surrogate mother was about to have sex with him over shadowed that.

They broke apart and she whispered into his ear "This is the pledge of my sword, eviscerate the enemies of my ashikabi"

As her wings faded away, she pushed him hard against a nearby wall. "Jesus Miya, you could at least- HMPH" she interrupted him by kissing once again, but instead of her hesitant kiss prior, she kissed him more roughly and much more hungrily. Miya tore off Soul's clothes and rubbed him quickly, as if she could no longer hold herself back. He couldn't even get a word in edgewise before she threw him onto the bed and continued. His thing twitched awaiting to be pleasured.

She placed it between her breasts and began to move them up and down slowly. "I've been studying those magazines you have stashed under your bed for a few weeks now… am I doing this right?" She asked him. Though she didn't even need him to answer the question because of the face of pure, unadulterated euphoria he made.

She moved them faster, sucking roughly onto his tip causing him to curl his toes and claw at the bed. "Fuck Miya..."

She stopped sucking for a moment and grinned at him dropping the honorific he adamantly attached to her name. "Do you want me to go faster?" Soul nodded and she happily obliged, enjoying every moment of this more than she should. She moved her breasts faster while she sucked harder on the tip, making him let out sharp, shaky sighs. Miya reached down and began to rub her entrance, not being able to resist its cries for attention. Suddenly Soul grabbed the sides of her head and shot his hot, sticky load into her mouth and towards the back of her throat. She was overwhelmed by the strange, foreign taste, but after a moment she was swallowed it. She got onto his lap and slowly inserted him into her. She bit her lip and hugged Soul tightly. "Oh god, I love you Soul."

Soul went silent for a moment, thinking of what to say, making Miya look up at him with a face that looked unbearably sad and desperate. "I love you too" He finally responded, making her look much happier. He decided to take the initiative and began to thrust into her in rhythmic motions.

She moaned quietly into his shoulder "Faster… Please…" she pleaded. He did what she asked making her moan more loudly and frequently. She started to move as along with his thrusts, feeling them shake her core. "Oh Soul I-I'm so close…" It had been so long since she last did anything sexual to that degree so she was no longer used to the feeling of something so warm and hard being so deep inside of her. He gripped her sides as tightly as he could before filling up her insides with his steaming hot spunk. She fell off of him and he collapsed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her chest, as he used to do when he was a child (teenager). "Rest now my ashikabi" Soul, having no more energy left for him to function normally **[*]** , relaxed and fell asleep in the warm and loving embrace of his sekirei. **(LEMON OVER)**

From her room, Matsu watched the entire display of love between the two, enjoying (and recording) every moment of it. Oh how she awaited her turn to have her way with her beloved ashikabi. In the ceiling panels, Yume and Karasuba hid with their own view of the action. Yume blushed hard at the display while Karasuba was pleasantly surprised on how lewd Miya the prude actually could get. She snickered before leaving Yume behind to collect her bearings.

* * *

"E-excuse me ma'am" a more pathetic looking underling asked Takami.

"What is it, I'm doing something important" She was in the middle of adjusting No.108, so she could be released in the near future without anything… Unsavory happening to her.

"Soul Sweaper, t-the one you asked me to give you updates on-" he began, but was interrupted by a raging Takami.

She clenched her fists "If he is dead I swear to god I will-"

"No! No! He's still alive! It's just..."

Takami covered the confused little sekirei's "'It's just-?' Spit it out before I fucking snap your neck!"

"He's winged number 1!"

"HE WHAT!?" She punted the much shorter researcher into a wall. A tv turned on and Minaka held a sign that did touch down, though to his disliking, Takami could not see at all.

The tv shut off as Minaka returned to his own outer monologue "Are you alright Onee-san?" Takami turned to No. 108 and calmed down.

"I'm alright Kusano, sorry if I startled you" She said as she patted her head.

Kusano smiled widely "Can we go outside now?!"

"Sorry Kusano, maybe in a few weeks or so" Kusano frown looking very let another researcher take over and she went to check how crazy Minaka was going to act after what happened. She made her way to his door and opened it.

"-Yes! Yes! Rise above them all! Rise above the ranks of the human kind and- OOF" She interrupted his crazed rant with a swift kick to the back. He tried to regain his balance so he wouldn't fall out of the opened window.

When he regained composure he announced to her "Takami-chan! Did you hear the excellent news! The 'God Ashikabi' has winged Number 1! It's beautiful! We have the privilege to witness a **GOD** arise from the ranks of humans! Aren't you-GACK" Takami kicked him out of the window making him fall. Luckily, he had anticipated she would do this one day and laid out a soft landing platform a few floors , she already knew he would have some crazy failsafe to prevent his (in her eyes inevitable) death, so she wasn't so sour about him narrowly avoiding death yet again. She growled angrily and left the room to go back to adjusting Kusano. "Why are you always so mean to me Takami-chan!" He called down from below.

* * *

Soul sat at the kitchen table with a Yomi and Tsukiumi (who was holding him possessively). He didn't really know if the events of the previous day were a dream or not because he had awoke on his own futon that morning. And if it was a dream he had no idea why he would have one with Miya of all people, she was the closest thing he had to a mother after all. Though, a part of him didn't care for that fact and enjoyed that dream. Miya came into the room and Soul turned to her "Good morning Mi-"

She stopped his sentence halfway through with a kiss making her purple wings sprout from her back. "Good morning my ashikabi"

He began to scream internally as he felt Tsukiumi's glaring "Y-You unfaithful pig!"

"W-wait Tsukiumi I still love you too!"

Tsukiumi blushed wildly and turned away from him while crossing her arms "A-alright, I shalt let this fault slide" She said trying to hide her happiness. Yomi was a shocked that her ashikabi has winged the notorious "Hannya of the North" but she hid that shock as long as Soul cared for Miya (and her!). Miya smiled at Tsukiumi's reaction and began to work on breakfast, not letting Soul stray far. The ashikabi in question, felt his mental health wearing from these sets of pleasant ordeals.

 **Two weeks Later**

At this point and time only about 45% of sekirei have been winged. This was thanks to the plan Soul devised where he and two of his sekirei (minus Miya who wished not to fight quite yet and Matsu who assisted them by watching them and keeping in contact with them) would go out every night to ensure that all sekirei would be successfully winged by their true ashikabi. This helped Soul receive the title "The God Ashikabi" as well as his already standing one "The Ashikabi of the North" and the more uncommon one "The Walk of the North". Though, this name circulation largely happened because of Minaka spreading videos of him using his powers and fighting sekirei and people alike to fuel his sick fantasies. Minaka had also closed off the entire city to see how Soul would fare in an isolated environment, which, he was well adjusted to anyway, having no known family outside of the city to visit.

Currently Soul, who was accompanied by Yomi and Yume, scanned the town to make sure everything was in order. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop checking alleyways and backstreets for lost sekirei or any sekirei trying to forcibly terminated or a sekirei to be winged against their will. Soul noticed a pair of people, attempt to cross the envoy on the bridge while many of the guards were distracted by late night people not wanting to be in the lockdown of the city for any longer. Noticing their aching suspiciousness he told Yomi and Yume wait behind and only assist if shit hit the fan hard .

* * *

The taller one of the figures walked at a brisk pace trying to bypass the guards without any of them noticing them. Though to their dismay one of the guards noticed them both and yelled "Hey you two! Hold it right there!"

"Shit, Kuno run!" The male screamed.

"A-alright Haruka-sama" the one now known as Kuno said.

Soul assumed they could handle it because it was a sekirei versus a group of human, things like that were situations with obvious endings. As he began to turn around to leave, he felt his phone ringing and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Soul-tan be careful! The disciplinary squad is guarding that bridge." Matsu yelled through her microphone.

Soul jumped up and signaled Yomi and Yume to follow him "On my way" He ended the call and made his way to the bridge as fast as he could.

Haruka thought he and his sekirei could make the short distance separating them from freedom, that train of thought was halted when a bandaged woman with large claw gauntlets jumped in front of the pair. "Well, Well, isn't it No. 95, Kuno your name was?"

Kuno looked in fear towards the white haired woman "N-no, it's The Blue Sekirei, Haihane..." She took a step back pulling the hand of her ashikabi. "We need to run Haruka-sama" Though, when they turned to run they saw their exit was blocked off by a large group of armed guards moving towards them at a dangerously fast pace. Haruka held his sekirei closely to at least attempt to protect her from what he thought was next.

Haihane moved towards the two but stopped when she heard someone yell " **Fire-wall!** " She jumped back as a wall of fire blocked her path from the two. The guards however were not as lucky and most were burned to smoldered by the intensely hot wall of fire they ran into to. Soul, who wore a hood to protect his identity, landed in front of Kuno and Haruka. "Are you two alright?" Being startled by such a flashy display they nodded quickly.

Soul put down the walls of fire and looked eye to eye with Haihane. "I've never seen you before, what's your number?"

Soul smirked as Yomi and Yume landed next to him. "Oh I'm not a sekirei, I'm an ashikabi" Soul began to thoroughly enjoy doing that to any sekirei or human that underestimated him.

Haihane laughed aloud not believing him for a second "Yeah right, no human can summon fir-" She paused in her tracks as Soul kissed Yume

" _By the light of my pledge, I shall brighten my ashikabi's darkness_ " She chanted. A large, unstable looking orb of light formed in her hand and she aimed it at Haihane. She shot it towards the bandaged sekirei at speeds that rivaled those of a bullet. Haihane could barely dodge the attack and it burned some of her bandages off. Not wanting to fight a single number she retreated back to MBI tower to report what happened to her ashikabi. Soul also began to enjoy doing that as well.

When she left Soul turned to the pair "We don't have much time, let's go before Minaka sends in reinforcements" Haruka nodded and they ran away from the bridge quickly, fearing the wrath of MBI.

* * *

 **think it's pretty obvious what I am doing here. This will be sort of similar to the anime/manga but I am going to twist it and add things so it will be my own thing. Oh, and how did Yume's prayer sound, was it too cheesy or something? If you have a question, a suggestion, or a pointer or some advice, leave as a review or PM me and I'll try to incorporate or respond to whatever you tell me. Thank you so much for reading.**

 **[*] So this is something I will probably not directly address ever. Soul's body has been genetically modified to survive many different things that would instantly/consequently kill a human. Some of which include starvation, dehydration, age, organ failure (colossal or not), organ rupture, blood lose. To supplement this, Soul must run on energy his body creates when he sleeps or rests. This is somewhat similar to when you charge a phone for the night, minus the wires and machinery. As in he is not a robot if you begun to think that at all**

 **Update 04/11/16: added extra scenes. Fixed lemon. Fixed reactions between characters. Cut repetitiveness.**


	8. Fire and Steel-Chapter 7

Soul sat down in the living room across from Haruka and his sekirei Kuna. Akitsu and Tsukiumi almost immediately sat his side, obviously having awaited patiently for his safe return home .

"So what are your names" Soul asked the two. The two tensed up being scared that the notorious 'God Ashikabi'. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I have no need to. And even if I was, I would have attacked you on the bridge or left you to die."

Haruka relaxed slowly, but still kept somewhat tense from his blunt brutality "M-my name is Haruka Shigi, and this is my sekirei Kuno"

"Why did you attempt to leave the city when you knew it was under lockdown?" Soul asked carefully, trying to see if he had any other nefarious intentions.

Haruka held Kuno's hand and looked down at her "Kuno isn't very strong, so I was afraid she would get hurt so-"

"So you risked your life to save your sekirei's" Haruka nodded. "Good, at least your reason for running isn't a selfish one. I'll help you escape."

"You will!?" He asked, with hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, but we need to make a move by tonight"

"Tonight? Art thou insane?!" Tsukiumi yelled into his ear angrily, thinking that such a sudden plan would be blatant suicide.

"Don't worry love, I already got a pretty good one thought up" He responded reassuringly.

* * *

As the sun set Soul and his sekirei (minus, again, Matsu and Miya) set the plan in motion. Karasuba and Yune separated from the group carry Soul while everyone else went to another bridge guarded by a military envoy. "Halt! Please show your IDs!" one of the guards yelled at them. Yomi cut that guard in half making the other guards react rashly and shoot towards them. They too were met a quick and gory demise. A survivor of the onslaught took out a handheld radio to call the Disciplinary Squad to handle the raging sekirei. The new leader of the squad was No. 5 Mutsu. Him along with the old members arrived towards the bridge along with the newest members, who were 'recruited' through… various means names were No. 88 Musubi, No. 22 Kochō, and No. 54 Kuruse.

"No. 54 Kuruse" The trident wielder introduced herself, sounding incredibly sad.

"No. 88 Musubi…" the fist-type sekirei introduced herself sounding even more depressed than Kuruse.

"No. 105 Benitsubasa" The pink haired one introduced herself as, however unlike her subordinates she sounded normal and not saddened by her current position. Kochō sat down next to their ashikabi, Natsuo Ichinomi, while both Mutsu and Haihane chased after Karasuba and Yume who were carrying Soul.

Yomi held her scythe in an offensive position "Shall we begin girls?"

-line break-

Yume and Karasuba ran from Mutsu and Haihane. They were ordered by Soul to not attack them so they continued to run around and distract them. They ducked into alleyways and into back streets to avoid them but Mutsu and Haihane didn't let up, both had their own scores to settle with Soul, and refused to let him escape them.

* * *

Tsukiumi shot water bolts at Kuruse and Benitsubasa and Akitsu freezed the water bolts to deal more damage on the two. Though they were destroyed by Kuruse's seemingly endless supply of tridents. "Why can we not just kill these harlots!" Tsukiumi shouted to Akitsu.

"Because Soul-sama said not to..." Akitsu responded as she froze another volley of water Tsukiumi shot.

"That monkey... Sometimes I think that heathen is _too_ merciful for his own good." While the two fought Kochō gathered information on their attacks and fed the Intel she got to her subordinate to make them more efficient in their attacks. Natsuo grinned and patted her head in appreciation, causing her cringe inwardly, not enjoying him touching her.

* * *

Karasuba and Yume were cornered so they turned to their attackers. Mutsu, who wanted to end it quickly, threw his sword and decapitated Soul. He waited for the pair of sekirei to terminate but only received a shit eating grin from Karasuba, at that moment he realized he had been tricked. She dropped the body she was holding and revealed it was just a dummy corpse and they jumped away.

"Dammit!" He growled as they their trail once again.

* * *

Yomi had just torn the clothes off of Musubi. "Come on No. 88, hit me!" she taunted. She was listening to what Soul had told her but she twisted it so she could have a little bit of fun, there was no harm in a little fun, is there?

Natsuo went up behind to Musubi "Use your norito" he offered.

"If you wish Natsuo-sama..." She reluctantly agreed. Natsuo pecked her lips and she chanted " _Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi_." She dashed at Yomi and punched her in the gut with such force that it tore her own clothes to shreds and sent her flying into the air.

She landed on her back. 'I'm sorry Soul-sama, I failed you' she thought as she closed her eyes and accept her approaching fate.

" **Fire Dome!** " A voice called out. Yomi was surrounded by a dome of pleasantly warm fire and lifted off the ground bridal style "Sorry I'm late my love" they whispered to her. She looked up and saw the hooded face of her beloved ashikabi. Yomi hugged him tight and began to cry, happy to still be with her master. Soul lowered the fire dome and Yume and Karasuba landed next to him. Mutsu and Haihane landed next to their own respective ashikabi."Yume, heal Yomi for me please"

"Okay ashikabi-sama" she took Yomi and gently placed her on the ground. As she healed her with her light she looked up and saw Musubi, noticing she didn't look happy at all which produced a frown from the "Sekirei of Fate". Yume looked around to all the sekirei and saw more faces of unhappiness and regret which made her own frown deepen.

"Something wrong Yume?" Soul asked, taking notice of her own frown.

Yume looked up at her ashikabi "Please Soul, help them, they need their own happiness"

Soul nodded "Your wish is my command my love" his odachi materialized in his hand and he unsheathed it "I'm delivering happiness with a blade that exudes death, how ironic" He said aloud to himself.

Kochō tried to find information on the "hooded sekirei" but found nothing on him. She instead found information on a ashikabi named 'Soul Sweaper' whose facial structured matched the hooded figure. "This isn't possible... That's an ashikabi..." She said to her subordinates through their com system.

Mutsu, who recognized the voice spoke up. "Soul Sweaper, was it?"

Soul grinned "So you recognized me Mutsu, well, in hindsight I was the one who kill your ashikabi, so there was no way you wouldn't recognize my voice" he took off his hood "I guess it is no longer necessary to hide my identity, you're still not sour about that whole ordeal, are you?" even though Mutsu no longer harbored any feelings for his ex-ashikabi, Mikogami, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth for losing so easily.

"I no longer care for that man, instead, I am still 'sour' about our fight then, so how about we go at it once again Soul Sweaper?" He unsheathed his sword

Soul grinned evilly, letting blood lust leak into his and his sekirei's bond "With pleasure Mutsu" Soul knew he would have to restrain himself, when he was like this he had a bad habit of eviscerating his opponents and at the moment that would not help his reputation.

"I'll take care of the ashikabi, you fight the sekirei." The others nodded and went to attack Soul's sekirei. Mutsu held his sword out in front of him and Soul did the same. They dashed towards each other clashing their blades. Every attack one of them did the other blocked, it was like they were perfectly matched. Their blades clanged loudly as they fought with such brutal intensity. Mutsu almost never drew his sword in the past, but he thought it was currently required for fighting such a formidable foe. Soul, trying to be a fair person, refrained from using any form of elemental manipulation as a crutch, which made the fight quite more difficult than it should have been. Soul jumped back and got his arm slashed.

Soul hissed as the wound closed and healed "Nice shot, I won't be giving you another" he coldly said.

'It looks like I'll have to end this with one shot or I will fall instead' Mutsu thought to himself re-readying his stance.

* * *

As the two men fought, Yume fought Musubi, Yomi fought Kuruse, Tsukiumi and Akitsu fought Haihane and Benitsubasa, and Karasuba attacked the large military envoy in an attempt to let Kuno and Haruka through early. Karasuba began to grow angry that she couldn't fight any sekirei but she still followed Soul's orders and continued to feed her own blood lust.

Yume dodged around Musubi's punches. "Musubi, please, we can help you"

"I'm sorry Yume-sama, I do what my ashikabi wills me to" She replied in a monotone voice

"It doesn't have to be that way, my ashikabi can save you!" Yume yelled desperately.

"I'm sorry..." Yume knew what she had to do, she needed to distract Musubi long enough for Soul to defeat Mutsu so he could unwing her. She looked over to see Mutsu having a lot of trouble keeping up with Soul's movements, she could understand why, she couldn't even see them. She could barely see Miya's but it seemed like Soul was on an entirely different level than her now. It was like was continually getting stronger through mean she could not see **[*]**. She would question him on the subject matter later, for now she needed to focus on the fight.

* * *

Kuruse saw the perfect moment to end the fight between Soul and Mutsu. She said her silent sorrys and threw a trident towards Soul while he had his back turned. The trident was struck by a bolt of purple lightning which made both Soul and Mutsu turn to see it's source. He saw a pair of figures standing on the arch of the bridge in the shadow of the moon light. They jumped down and revealed themselves as the lightning twins in S&M costumes he saw. They shot a large lightning bolt at Mutsu making him jump back and went up to Soul. Tsukiumi moved to attack them but stopped as they kissed him, successfully winging themselves on him. "Numbers 11 and 12, Hibiki and Hikari, we are your's our ashikabi." They said in unison.

Soul opened his mouth to say something feeling a little shocked **(HAHA GET IT)** but regained his composure and said "Hello Hibiki and Hikari, we'll settle formal introductions later, for now do not terminate any sekirei unless I ask you to, okay?"

They nodded "As you wish Soul-sama" they said in unison. A little after he said that to his newest sekirei, two of Higa's sekirei jumped onto the bridge whose names were No.16 Toyotama and No.18 Ichiya. Higa had heard that Soul was assisting an ashikabi and sekirei pair escape Tokyo and used this chance to attempt kill him and take his, in his eyes, well deserved revenge. The lightning twins got ready to protect their ashikabi and Mutsu got ready to attack Soul again. Soul rushed him once more but it seemed like his speed and strength had both increased. Mutsu buckled under Soul's brute attacks, no longer being able to handle his savage attacks. With one strong blow, Soul hit Mutsu's sword out of his hands and nearly knocked the man out instantly. The dazed silver-haired sekirei staggered forward a few steps in a vain attempt to retrieve his lost sword before his legs gave out and he fell over. Soul walked over the nearly unconscious man and unwinged him once more. He glanced over to the completely shocked Natsuo but before he could do anything a male scream could be heard. He jerked his head to the source and saw that Haruka on the floor with multiple broken bones. Above him were Ichiya and Toyotama who were about to kill the poor boy.

" **INFERNO** " Soul yelled as he held his arm out. A giant column of fire erupted from his arm and shot towards the two rule breaking sekirei. They barely dodged the fire which melted everything (barring Shigi) a foot around it.

They landed somewhat away from where the fire went through "What the fuck was that!" Toyotama exclaimed.

Soul's hand and arm twitched/bled violently because he was not used to using such raw power at once. "You've shown that you do not care what happens to another life" His pupils turned blood red "Even if I were to teach you it I doubt you would change so" He cracked his neck and allowed more blood lust to flow"I'm sorry but I'll have to end you"

"You, end us. Ha! Don't jo-" Ichiya was stopped mid-sentence by a swift punch to the stomach. She flew into a concrete barricade and obliterated it by how fast she was moving. Ichiya stood up slowly before coughing up a concerningly large amount of blood.

"Ichiya!" Toyotama looked towards Soul "You bastard!" She rushed him with her staff. Her eyes widened when Soul grabbed her staff and pulled it out of her hands. He slammed it into her head making it snap in two with ease. She flew into an military APC making it explode into a fiery inferno. She crawled out of the burning vehicle and stood back up with 2nd degree burns on her arms and a heavily bleeding head. Soul went up to the heavily injured sekirei and grabbed her head "P-Please… kill me... " He respected her wish and slammed her back into a pole terminating her on contact. Ichiya took a step back in fear and began to run away. She didn't are if Higa would beat her, it was better than dying by that _monster's_ hand. As if Soul could read her mind he grabbed the back of her neck and spun her about. He let go of her into a immobilized tank making that vehicle explode as well, making her nothing but ash in the intense flames. Yume watched in horror as she healed Haruka, never has she seen her ashikabi be so ruthless and so deadly, it even kind of scared her, but she refused to make her stop loving him, she knew for a fact that he was still the caring and thoughtful Soul she grew to love. Natsuo swallowed hard, this wasn't suppose to happen, none of this was suppose to happen.

"You" Soul said turning towards the other ashikabi, whose sekirei jumped in front of to ensure Soul wouldn't kill him "You're Natsuo, correct? Both the Disciplinary Squad Ashikabi and the assumed 'Ashikabi of the South', am I right?"

"You are correct" He replied in a confident voice to hide his nervousness.

"How many of your sekirei have you forcibly winged? Answer honestly" Soul commanded.

"I haven't-"

" **I SAID "ANSWER HONESTLY** " He interrupted with such ferocity that Natsuo felt sick.

"O-only three…" The South answered meekly.

"How many of your sekirei reacted to you" Soul asked again.

Natsuo swallowed his fear once again "Z-zero…"

Benitsubasa charged at Soul, utterly tired of his harsh questions towards her beloved Ashikabi "That's enough!" She yelled with a punch that held as much power she could muster. To her dismay, it was caught with ease. As she made contact with Soul's hand, her body went stiff, it was like she knew from that one attack, fighting him would end with her death no matter what she did. Benitsubasa backed up slowly, getting away from the "God Ashikabi" without triggering his wrath.

"Do you even care for your sekirei, at all?" Soul asked.

It sounded like such an easy question to just lie about to escape alive, and Natsuo was a great liar "No, they are nothing but tools to me" Natsuo's eyes widened, why would he just blurt out his answer like that.

Benitsubasa looked over to her ashikabi, shock filling her eyes "N-Natsuo-sama..?"

He realized there, those eyes, those eyes that Soul was looking at him with. Eyes of death, unadulterated, pure, death. Those eyes of death bore holes into his very being, there was no way he could lie about anything with something like that looking at him "I don't care about any of them, they are just a means for me to get money and power. I would abandon them in a heartbeat if it meant my own survival." He couldn't stop himself, his inner feelings were gushing out like an opened faucet. Benitsubasa's eyes widened further, and her heart just broke, the man she pledged her entire life to just said... _that_ , there was no way she would be fine.

"That's all I needed." Soul said, slowly making his way towards Natsuo with anger bubbling inside of him. He grabbed the man by the throat and squeezed. He clawed at Soul's hands in pain, trying to get him to stop " _I release all birds forcibly winged by this man, may they fly up and find their true ashikabi"_ he chanted holding onto Natsuo tighter. The (ex) South's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain on the nape of his neck, like someone was shoving a knife directly into that area. All bonds he had with his sekirei, both emotional and physical, were severed indefinitely. Finally from both the utter pain and oxygen deprivation, Natsuo let his bowels loose and soiled himself. Soul dropped the man onto the ground and turned towards the military still present. Kochō looked up at Soul, first in fear, then in shock as she felt her body begin to warm, she knew what that meant, she was reacting for real. "I will give you all one chance, and one chance only! Leave here now or you will all die by my hand in the most painful way imaginable." They refused to move and instead raised their guns towards Soul. "As you all wish. **INFERNO** " Another giant column of fire shot out of Soul's arm, setting the entire military envoy aflame. Screams echoed out as they slowly burned to death He made a path for Haruka and Kuno in the flames "Quickly! Before anything else decides to fuck up this plan!"

Haruka nodded and ran through with Kuno "I'll never forget this Soul! Thank you! Thank you all!" He yelled back with a wave. Soul nodded and watched the massive fire intently. After the human bonfire was set and the screaming began to subside, the now ex-disciplinary squad members began to react to Soul, his power as an ashikabi being too immense to resist. They felt a wave of heat course through their bodies (minus Mutsu who passed out during Natsuo's interrogation) and had to either lean on a object to stay upright or fall to their knees all together. Soul looked around at them "What's happening, are you all okay?" He seemed completely oblivious to what was happening. Musubi, who could no longer take it any longer, jumped onto Soul and winged herself on him. Benitsubasa gave up next, she was desperate to find someone else, someone who would actually care, and Soul seemed like the one who would be that person to her. After Musubi got off of him, Benitsubasa took her place and latched onto him with a kiss. Kuruse and Kochō, who felt finally freed from their forced ashikabi, followed suit and waited their turn. "W-wait! Give me a moment-"

Haihane turned his head towards her own "No" She said before she kissed him as well.

He was a little bewildered because he had thought they would be scared of him, but he gained his composure back quickly "O-okay everyone, we need to get out of here before… before..." He paused mid-sentence feeling an unbearable pain begin to spread inside of him. He took a few steps forward before falling over.

"Soul!" Tsukiumi exclaimed when she made it there first out of all of them. Her anger from his unfaithfulness vanished when she picked him up, feeling utter fear of losing her ashikabi. That fear spread to every single one of his sekirei as Karasuba and Yume led them back to Maison Izumo to check on Soul.

* * *

Yume checked his vitals and tended his injuries while Miya watched worriedly, scared to death of losing her husband once again. Everyone else was waiting outside for the final diagnosis. "He seems to have massive internal organ damage and severe internal burns"

"Can you heal it?"

"I can, but... I do not think that will be a good idea. I don't know what effects my powers will have on his internal healing factor when he is this heavily injured. It might give unwanted side effects. I think it would be in our best interest to transfer him into a MBI hospital so they can monitor him." Yume explained to Miya.

The purple haired landlady nodded in response "Then let us bring him to one immediately" Yume, Miya, and Karasuba gathered Soul's necessities and began transferring him to the ashikabi designated hospital.

* * *

The head of MBI laughed crazily. He was growing more and more obsessed with "The God Ashikabi" the more he showed his powers, even to the point where he would revise "The plan of the gods" just to test his might. "YES YES! KEEP FIGHTING! LET ME SEE YOU ASCEND HIGHER AND HIGHER! HAHAHA" He yelled out on the balcony of his tower, there was a ding of a toaster oven behind him "Oooh, my pizza rolls are done" Even with his obsession he still acts like a child in many regards, and above all else he was still the game master.

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. I added a lot of action and a lot of winging in this chapter so I would like to hear how you felt about it. Was it too excessive or was there too little of it. The story is going to get even more tense as we get closer to the end (as how most stories should be) so I want to hear how I did for this one. Think of this as a sample for what's to come. Have a burning question? A suggestion? Or some advice or a pointer? Leave a review or shoot me a PM and I'll try to incorporate or do what you ask or tell me. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **[*] Not going to directly address this at all, I want you guys to figure it out. There was a giant hint I gave out in a chapter that held no label.**

 **Update 04/12/16: Added a lot more extra scenes. Better reactions towards certain scenes and character depth. Cut repetitiveness and any cliches.**


	9. Fire and Steel-Chapter 8

**Seven days after the bridge escape**

As Soul's eyes opened slowly, he began to become aware of his surroundings. He could hear the soft beeping of his life support, the feeling of sunlight on his skin, the slight scent of cigarette smoke from something nearby, and the light breathing from someone resting on his arm. As his eyes opened completely, he was blinded by the bright sunlight "Damn…" He murmured to himself, putting a hand over his eyes in an attempt to block the lights.

Takami Sahashi, who was sitting at the windowsill smoking, looked towards the now awakened Soul "Ah, you're awake"

He looked over to the white-haired woman squinting "Who are you"

"I'm..." She paused to get rid of the cigarette "I'm your mother, your real mother"

"Wait… what?" He whispered, shock filling his widened eyes.

* * *

A white veiled sekirei walked up to Higa's door and knocked on it. "Come in" The sekirei walked into her ashikabi's room. He seemed very calm and composed but in reality he was scared out of his mind. Even though Soul's sekirei were no longer on patrol, he was scared that Soul would be lurking in the shadows, ready to kill him at any turn. After watching two of his sekirei be completely obliterated by 'The God Ashikabi' he was paranoid that Soul was out to get him. Though, to save face, he pretended he was completely calm and collected, like nothing at all was wrong.

"'The God Ashikabi' has woken…" The veiled sekirei said in a monotone voice.

Higa grinned "Good job No.10, thank you for alerting me. You are dismissed."

The veiled sekirei nodded and left 'Soul… Please… Save me… I'm scared…' She thought to herself allowing a single tear roll down her face.

* * *

Takami had just explained how she and Takehito figured out that Minaka was going to put Soul under various series of injections over the course of 18 years of training and brainwashing in great detail. Miya, who was sleeping next to Soul, had awoken near the beginning of the story and listened carefully.

Soul scowled "So he would even do that to his own kid, despicable" his eyes flickered red causing Miya to need to calm him down. After a minute, when Soul was calm, he said "Well I got experimented on anyway by the US. They figured out that I was Minaka's son and attempted to use me to take over MBI with every single sekirei. At the time I had no idea what a sekirei was and didn't really care either and escaped using the powers they gave me. Then I stowed away on a ship to Japan and…" He trailed off obviously not wanting to talk about that sensitive part of his existence. Miya and Takami understood this so they kept quiet, not wanting to pry at his most painful memories.

"I'm sorry, I sent you off to America… I thought you would be safe there, I'm sorry…" Takami apologized while bowing deeply.

"No, no, I understand why you did it, and" He paused for a moment "I thank you for it. You inadvertently gave me a purpose in life" He held Miya's hand making her smile.

Takami looked at her watch "Fuck… sorry, I need to get back to work"

"It's fine"

"Do you think we could talk over a cup of coffee..?" Takami asked carefully, wanting to reconnect with her long lost son.

"I would love to" Takami smiled before taking her leave. Soul detached himself from the life support.

"Soul I think you should rest" Miya asked worriedly.

"I'll rest when Minaka is six feet in the ground"

Miya heard the shear determination in his voice and responded "Then I will help you in every way I can" She kissed him lightly, Miya would join the fight whenever Soul would ask from that moment on.

* * *

As Miya and Soul arrived back to the inn, he could see an entire other wing was being built. He raised an eyebrow and entered the inn. He immediately saw Hibiki and Hikari arguing with Tsukiumi on the couch about some soap they just watched. He looked towards the other side of the living room to see Musubi attempting to hit Yume (in a completely friendly manner).

"It's gotten quite lively hasn't it?" Soul said aloud.

Yume, who heard Soul from the front entrance, turned towards him. "Soul-sama, you're alright!" She said happily. She made her way towards her love and hugged him tightly. He hugged her equally as tight and saw Musubi walk over from where the pair was.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"I'm No.88, Musubi! I'm a fist type!" She seemed to sound much happier than she did on the bridge which made Soul smile. Musubi went over and hugged him as well very tightly. So tightly that Soul thought his spine was about to snap in half.

"M-Musubi-chan, t-too tight" he wheezed.

She let him go "Sorry ashikabi-sama"

"You can just call me Soul"

"Okay Soul-sama" Soul sighed knowing she would never drop the honorific because he had already gone through the same thing with Akitsu. When Yume role away from Soul Benitsubasa and Haihane came into the room and tensed up when they saw Soul.

They went up to Soul slowly before bowing. "W-we're sorry for attacking you ashikabi-sama!" They shakily apologized.

"It's fine, I know you did it for your ashikabi so I'm not mad." They looked up at him slowly. They were afraid they angered him and he would do what he did to the two sekirei he fought, or worse (mostly for Benitsubasa) neglect them like Natsuo had done. Though, when they saw his content and happy face they visible calmed. He smiled "So what are your names"

"I'm No.105, Benitsubasa" the pink haired one introduced herself as.

"I'm No.104, Haihane..." The silver haired gauntlet user introduced herself as in a tired voice.

"I'm Soul" Wanting some well deserved affection, they hugged him as well. Understanding what they desired, he hugged them back affectionately. Wanting a turn with their ashikabi, Hibiki and Hikari pushed the two out of the way and hugged Soul.

"Hug us too ashikabi-sama" He did what they asked of him. Hikari leaned up and whispered into his ear "I can't wait until you dominate Ashikabi-sama" Soul's straighten his back before blushing furiously..

Miya twitched and her Hannya mask rose up behind her. "We will be instituting some new rules very soon, by the way" Soul shivered and the twins moved away from him feeling satisfied with the hug. He looked over to Tsukiumi, taking notice that she looked very angry with his lack of attention towards her. He made his wa over to her and kissed her passionately. She blushed wildly causing her anger to dissipate with every passing moment.

Soul broke away after a moment when her wings finally dissipated and she hugged him tightly "I missed you mine husband"

"I missed you too Tsukiumi" he said quietly back to her.

After the two had their moment, Miya asked (well, demanded) "Soul, would you be a dear and assist me to prepare lunch?"

As her Hannya mask appeared, Soul could tell that he made her very jealous and there was he could deny her "O-okay love" she grabbed his collar and dragged him into the kitchen, not allowing anyone to protest.

* * *

"What dost thou mean I cannot sleep with thine own husband!" Tsukiumi yelled in anger. Miya had just told them the newly instituted rules, everyone is not allowed to enter another's room past midnight and everyone must sleep in their own rooms.

"This is bullshit Miya!" Karasuba growled. She made it seem like she would fight her but now that Miya was winged she was extremely stronger than she once was and fighting her became an obvious death wish.

"These rules are final. Whoever breaks them-" Her Hannya mask appeared next to her "-Will be punished" The sekirei (albeit reluctantly) accepted the new set of rules. "One other thing" Miya paused for a moment "I will allow illicit relations in Maison Izumo as long as you keep it behind closed doors" Tsukuimi's face flushed and Karasuba calmed down, satisfied with the final new rule knowing she could do _a lot_ of new things with her ashikabi. Everyone dispersed after Miya left the room. The newer sekirei, minus Musubi who went to train with Karasuba and Yume, went to spend time with Soul. Tsukiumi vented on Akitsu while Matsu taught Kochō how to connect and access computers easier in her room. Soul sat down on the couch before Kuruse, Haihane, Hibiki, Benitsubasa and Hibiki climbed on top of him, causing his body to be put under a decent amount of stress. He turned on the TV and grunted by their combined weight.

* * *

Sahashi Takami walked with little Kusano in the city's Botanical Garden. The blond child looked around happily as she walked with the middle-aged woman along the trail. "Careful Ku-chan, don't start too fa-" They were halted when they encountered Higa Izumi and two of his sekirei whose names were No.40 Shi and No.31 Sai. Higa needed all the help he could get if he wanted to take down Soul, so an unwinged sekirei with a power such as Kusano's would be quite the asset. He lifted up Kusano's chin to kiss her but she hit his hand away "No!"

Takami grabbed Kusano and pulled her back protectively, making Higa growl in anger "Don't kill her, but teach her a valuable lesson" Sai and Shi nodded before moving towards Takami. Takami was powerless as one of them slashed her eye, blinding it and the other impaled her.

Takami threw Ku much forward up the path "Run Kusano! Run and don't look back!" Kusano, who was startled and very frightened, ran into the forest crying causing her powers to run rampant and the flora behind her to grow exponentially. Higa growled again and snapped his fingers signalling for their temporary retreat. They left the MBI researcher to crawl away to get help herself.

* * *

As the sun set Soul went to go take a bath, completely oblivious to what had occurred earlier in the day. He entered the bath and noticed Kagari in the tub "Hey Kagari, mind if I take a bath as well?" Kagari immediately hid his chest and other private parts when he heard Soul's voice. Ever since he had began reacting most of his masculine features shrank and/or disappeared. Soon after that, they were replaced with female features making 'him' much more of a her if anything. Kagari nodded her head and Soul took off his towel and began to wash his back with soap "So, do anything cool today?" Soul asked, attempting to strike up a conversation with his old friend.

"S-same old, same old" Kagari tried to relax and looked away from Soul but the more she even thought of him it made her feel the need to pleasure herself.

It became even harder when he sat next to her and sighed "It's been quite the day, never thought I would have so many women all over me even once in my life" He stretched making his manhood completely visible. Kagari stared for a moment before shaking her head to regain her composure and looked forward again. "Hey Kagari, you alright? You look pretty red, maybe you should get out of the bath. Or are you sick?" Soul moved closer to check Kagari making her jump onto his lap suddenly. "W-woah, what are you-" Her female features became open to his point of view, which made a deep confusion well in Soul, him being completely sure that Kagari was a straight male. She moved closer to Soul, resting her head on his chest "W-what, I-I thought… What" his brain could not comprehend what was going on at all.

Kagari regained her self-awareness and realized what she was doing "I-I… I need to go!" She dashed out of the bath with a towel on and went to her room to dress. When she finished the fire-user left the area of the inn, not wanting to be near Soul at all for the meanwhile. Soul, who was still really confused, allowed her to do so and continued to bathe, giving himself some time to comprehend what he just saw.

* * *

Minaka had been monitoring Soul closely, had noticed Kagari, or who he knew as Homura, was reacting to Soul and decided to put him against another test. He sent out a message to every ashikabi about Homura's position and that she was currently unwinged. He sent the most information to Higa Izumi who he saw as a rival to 'The God Ashikabi' and grinned crazily, awaiting the immense entertainment he was about to witness.

* * *

Soul exited the bath about ten minutes after Kagari had left. He decided to just ask Kagari instead of thinking about it so hard to prevent himself from… Something, he didn't really know what either. Soul took his phone from his pile of clothes casually before opening it to check a recent text. He dropped it when he saw a picture of Kagari along with an old location and her number "Ah shit!" Intense anger began to bubble inside of him "MINIKA! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He yelled angrily, causing his sekirei to become altered to his distress. He got dressed quickly before left the bath house and rushing into the living room "Everyone! Kagari is in trouble! We're going to help him NOW!" Soul said called out. He ran out of the house and everyone (barring Kochō and Matsu who assisted with locating Kagari and Miya who stayed behind, waiting for Soul to ask her directly to assist in fighting) followed shortly after him.

* * *

Homura held balls of fire in her hands trying to keep back Higa's sekirei. "Get back before I scorch your asses into ash!" She threatened, trying to intimidate them. Though, with her powers growing more and more unstable it was becoming impossible to create flames big enough to follow up that threat without killing herself in the process.

A sekirei wielding whips walked up to Homura ready to attack "I am No.62, Kaie, give up and let our ashikabi wing you or be forcibly terminated"

"Fuck you!" Kaie, Shi, Sai and the Veiled Sekirei took her response and attacked her. Homura was pinned down from the attacks being only able to block about half of them.

-line break-

"Matsu! Kochō! Have you found Kagari yet!?" Soul yelled into his phone as he jumped from building to building trying to find a trace of them.

"Keep going north Ashikabi-sama, they're in an abandoned lots" Kochō responded

"Thank you! Wish us luck" He shut his phone and headed towards the lot.

* * *

Homura was breathing raggedly, she was heavily injured and completely out of stamina and options. Homura made her last amends, deciding it was better to die than be forcibly winged by such a despicable man. She engulfed herself in a giant inferno in attempt to self destruct while taking care of the other opposing sekirei. They attempted to collect Homura but couldn't get close to her. A figure jumped from a roof and into the fire. They hugged Homura tightly "S-soul, why are you..?" Homura asked Soul who was hugging her tightly, braving the scorching flames. He began to scream loudly as he absorbed the intense fire into his own being.

"I'm here to save you, what else does it look like I'm doing" he joked to cover up his blistering pain. Homura looked Soul in the eyes with tears welling up on her own, he was there for her, he was hurting for her. She kissed him lovingly, because in her mind there was nothing more she wanted at that moment but to be at his side. Her fiery orange wings bloomed from her back as Soul absorbed the rest her flames.

He pushed her back "K-kagari, m-move away, I-I, can't Hold it any longer!" Kagari jumped back and Soul punched the ground shoving his fist a few inches into the dirt " **HELL BREAKER!** " He yelled loudly.

When nothing happened Sai laughed "Was that suppose to be scary? Don't make me laugh. I don't believe that 'God Ashikabi' stuff about you. You're just a normal human using his sekirei to spread fear." The ground began to rumble and Kaie and the veiled sekirei jumped back heading it's warning. The ground broke open in multiple circular spots and giant pillars of fire jutted from those spots completely obliterating Shi off the face of the earth. Sai escaped with fairly bad burns and The veiled sekirei and Kaie were left with very minor burns. Soul screamed loudly as the pillars shot into the air with the skin on his arms starting to rip and tear not being able to handle the raw elemental power he was exerting. As the fire died out he threw up blood and stood up. Homura's eyes widened in shock, she had never seen Soul use his powers before nor did she expect a human to have so much raw power over fire, power that was much stronger than her own. Kaie and the veiled sekirei landed across from him.

"Give up, you can't beat me" Kaie rushed him anyway, she had to do something. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the unknown sekirei knocking her out instantly, she would be spared for now along with Sai.

Soul walked towards the injured veiled sekirei and she crawled up to him. "Please Soul, terminate me, I don't want to be his sekirei any more, I want to die" She pleaded, desperate to escape from Higa by any means necessary.

Not only was he shocked that she knew his name but he was even more shocked because he recognized the voice. "Uzume, is that you?"

"Please… kill me" she begged.

Soul couldn't bring himself to do that, she was his friend, one of his first friends after… _they_ died. He put his fingers to the nape of her neck before chanting " _I release this bird from their cage and sever the bonds between her and her master. May they fly up to the skies above to find another"_ She felt all bonds with Higa be severed and hugged Soul tightly. She had began crying into his shoulder violently. Everyday when since she had been winged by Higa had been full of fear, fear that he would beat her, fear that he would berate her, fear that she would take away the thing she loved the most, Soul, who she had began reacting towards when he was only nineteen years old. "It's alright Uzume, you're safe now, nothing can hurt you now, I won't let them." She moved up from his shoulder before kissing him. Her silk white wings sprouted from her back elegantly as tears continued to fall from her eyes freely. He let her do anything she wanted as long as she felt better from doing so because he cared for her immensely. She broke away from him and continued to into his shoulder. He picked her up carefully "Come on everyone, let's go home." He said, turning back to his other sekirei who showed up after the battle was won.

"Aw, I wanted a nice fight" Karasuba mused, not really caring that she missed out because she could always have one with Soul.

"Maybe next time" he said in a low voice.

"What about them?" Yomi asked, looking over to the other two defeated (but not terminated) sekirei.

"Leave them, they'll be a message to Higa for him to interpret into his own way" Soul answered"

"Okay Soul-sama" Yomi replied as she caught up with the group.

* * *

Minaka, who had watched the entire battle, was having the mental equivalent of an orgasm. "YES, OH MY GOD YES! YOU HAVE BROKEN ALL MY EXPECTATIONS! ACCEND! ACCEND! BREAK THE SKIES AND KILL THE GODS! HAHAHAHAHAHA" He screamed towards the heavens. His obsession with Soul was becoming more and more unhealthy, but, he gave no shits.

* * *

 **Wow, that took some time. How do you like the next additions to Soul's flock? And did you catch what I've been doing for the past couple chapters? Have a burning question? A suggestion you would like to see become true? A pointer or some advice? Send me a PM or leave a review and I will respond or incorporate whatever you suggest. Thank you so much for reading and so much for all the positive feedback!**

 **Update 04/13/16: Added mercy to an otherwise merciless Soul. Extra scenes and added character depth. Certain characters live on. Delved into character thoughts a bit more. Fixed up certain unrealistic reactions and scenes. Oh golly I fucked up pretty hard in this chapter. Much less repetitive themes and cliches (But that doesn't mean there aren't any). God help the story line.**


	10. Fire and Steel-Chapter 9

"Onii-chan" a crying voice called out. Soul's eyes shot open as he sat up confused of both the disembodied voice and his current location. He was no longer in his room, he was in a extremely dense forest with no indication of where exactly he was. He got the same feeling in the forest as when he first encountered Tsukiumi in his dream.

Soul checked his pants and jacket pockets for his phone but found nothing but lint "What the-"

"Onii-chan, Ku is scared" the crying girl's voice called out again. Soul, hearing the sound of genuine fear in her voice, he jumped to his feet and began to run through the forest to find the girl. After what seemed like hours of silent running, he found a giant tree in the center of the arboretum, it was hollowed out and there was a crying little girl in it. She looked up at Soul "Onii-chan!" She began to run to him. He moved towards her to make sure she was alright, but right before he could get to her everything turned to black. Soul was stuck in a black void only accompanied by the sound of the deafening silence for hours before a voice called out from the dark "promise to save Ku, onii-chan..."

"I promise, I'll find you Ku"

* * *

Soul awake from the dream (that felt like a nightmare) suddenly and sat up panting. He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and everything around him slowly became focused. He was in his room again with Uzume and Homura sleeping soundly at his side, Miya had allowed them to be there for a day or so because of what happened to them. Soul got up and staggered into the bathroom, knowing he would never be used to such dreams no matter how many times they happen. He turned on the lights and noticed his heavily bandaged arms. He poked them and felt an intense pain. "I guess they didn't heal yet..." He mumbled to himself. Strangely he felt extremely fatigued, usually after he slept, and especially after tough fights or jobs, he would have all of his energy back. He shrugged away his body's soreness before washing his face. Soul stood there for a moment before thinking about his next course of action before sighing deeply and exiting the bathroom. Not wanting to wake anyone by watching television or doing his usual antics, he left the house and took a walk. It wasn't even dawn yet and it was a freezing mid-winter night. He used his fire to elevate his body heat as he walked the quiet streets alone. "Was that just a dream... Or was she a sekirei as well..?" He said to himself. The black haired man made a mental note to ask Kochō or Matsu about dreams about sekirei when he returned home.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts from an angry yell "And stay out!". A man threw a wasted black haired woman onto the street. She wore a Chinese style dress and had her hair tied back with a lavender ribbon. She curled up on the cold ground, thinking about how she was going to survive the night without more alcohol.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" She looked up the source of the voice and her heart skipped a beat immediately. "Do you need help getting home?"

"No, m'fine" she drunkenly slurred. She attempted to stand up but fell back onto her backside "Ouchie..."

He kneeled down and faced away from her "here, get on, I'll carry you" she accept the offer and got onto his back. He stood up slowly, making sure she didn't "where do you live?"

After thinking about how she got kicked out of her hotel room for intense public intoxication she responded "Mason Izomo"

"Maison Izumo?" He questioned, the name she gave sounding similar to it.

"Yeah, that the one"

He wondered why he has never seen her around there before but shrugged it off. "So what's your name?"

"Numer tree, Kazehana"

Soul ignored the first part of her sentence as drunken nonsense and replied "My name is Soul"

She rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled his intoxicating scent "You smell nice..."

"Uh, he he, thanks, I guess?" She realized, through her drunken stupor, it was pretty obvious she was reacting to him but she wasn't sure about the man. After what happened with _him_ she didn't want to be heartbroken again causing Kazehana to become conflicted. Feeling them stop walking she looked up from his shoulder. There were two sekirei blocking their path, a heavily bandaged Sai and No.101 Oriha. He put Kazehana down behind him "what do you want?"

Sai growled "You killed my friend you bastard, and now you have to pay" She rushed towards him with her blades but he blocked it with his odachi. "What?! Where did that sword come from?!" She exclaimed. He was having some trouble holding her back because of his current lack of stamina, but so far he was managing. Oriha shot a gear towards Kazehana at an alarming speed and, because of her drunken state, she didn't notice it in time. Soul jumped back from Sai and got onto of Kazehana.

Blood splattered on her face as the gear was lodged into Soul's right arm. Her eyes widened in shock and her drunkenness began to fade from the adrenaline "hey, you alright?" He asked her.

"Y-your arm"

"Oh that? Don't worry it doesn-" he was interrupted mid-sentence as the gear began to spin in his arm. His eyes widened as he began to scream in excruciating pain.

"Soul!" Kazehana exclaimed in a worried voice.

"D-don't worry, I-I'm fine" he shakily said trying to make the pain look less obvious. **[*]**

"What's the matter? Can't take the pain?" Soul turned to face Sai. "Should we see if your sekirei will react the same"

Kazehana could practically see the anger radiate off of him when she said that "If you so much as TOUCH them I will make sure you will regret it."

"Or what, you'll kill us" Sai taunted.

"No, I'm going to turn you into a vegetable and every single day for the rest of your worthless FUCKING existence I will hurt you, I will torture you if you even THINK about hurting any of them! I do not give two _**shits**_ that your friend is fucking dead, you do _**not**_ fuck with the people I care about." Oriha took a step back, feeling the actuality that he would actually do that.

"Y-yeah right, y-you're just a human" She gained some more confidence, I mean, what could a human do after all. She held up more gears and threw them at him. "Just a worthless human!" Oriha was too scared to make any rational decisions, so throwing her gears out along with Sai launching her own weapons in a joint attack was the only thing that popped into her head.

" **INFERNO!** " He shot a column of fire and completely burned off half of Sai's left arm. He held up a fireball "Trust me, I'm no human. _I'm your worst nightmare_ " Oriha's legs shook in fear, she could see in his eyes that he wasn't joking around, they pissed him off enough that he would kill them. As Sai writhed around on the ground, screaming in agony, Oriha lifted her up and fucked off, not wanting to be in the same state anytime soon. Soul plucked the gear still in his arm out and melted it into its molten state. Though, with his lack of energy, only some of his wounds healed. The injuries that did not heal opened up and began to bleed profusely from the intense straining on his body. He fell to his knees and Kazehana went to his side. She didn't want to lose him, though she had just met him she wanted to be by his side. To her, it wasn't hard to see both the kindness and the pain welled up in his worn heart. Though it may not be like her own heart pain, she understood how much it hurt and wished to change that, even a little. "I'm fine… Don't worry about me…" It didn't look like he wouldn't make it by a few minutes even if she did rush him to the closest hospital, the blood loss was too severe. Even though she didn't understand what exactly he was she still accepted every part of him. His pain, his misery, his darkness, she could see it through his weary eyes, but still she accepted him and, because of the care that he showed for his sekirei, she would continue to do so until the last of her days. Turning his head a little to the side to face her, she kissed him lovingly, making her light purple wings spread forth from her back. Her love for Minaka quickly faded away and her budding love for Soul began to grow exponentially. From her winging, he gained a large vitality boost, giving him the right amount of stamina to function correctly. His wounds healed quickly and his mind felt nice and fresh. Kazehana hugged him tightly and, being the person he was, hugged her back.

* * *

Kochō, who had started watching Soul around the time he finished up the fight, frowned in jealousy. Even though she had only been winged about a week prior and the fact that Soul had been in the hospital for most of that time, she still felt unsatisfied with the amount of time she had spent with him. She wished that Soul was hugging her that lovingly. "Jealous, are we Kochō-chan?" She turned to Matsu, who was observing her from the shadows, and nodded bashfully, slightly embarrassed her jealousy was so obvious. "Here you go" She said, handed Kochō a small vial with a light pinkish liquid. "Put this in any drink of his and he will be all over you" Matsu snickered.

"What exactly does this do?" Kochō asked, examining the vial suspiciously.

"You'll see~" Matsu cooed with a very mischievous grin adorning her face.

* * *

Soul woke up again, the day having barely started, with Homura on his chest and with Kazehana and Uzume at both of his sides. He looked down at Homura and wondered what made the once-man suddenly want to become clingy towards him, was he that attractive? Soul chuckled quietly at that inner thought before slipping out from under Homura, careful to not awake him-er, her. Once he was out from his living bindings, Soul went outside into the back courtyard to sharpen his own skills. He looked to the center of the courtyard and saw Miya, who probably had the same thought as him to practice her own skills "Good morning Miya" He greeted "Practicing your swings"

She paused and looked towards her Ashikabi/husband "Of course, one must never become rusty with their swordsmanship" Miya was overall kind (albeit a little strict in many regards), but she would never tolerate anyone swordsman to become weak on their own fault, strange as it was.

Soul assumed it was something she picked up on in her past because such a strong commitment was never built in a day. "Of course, how about we spar together Miya, like old times"

Her face contorted into a playful grin "Alright, but I won't go easy on you even if you are now my Husband"

He returned her grin "Wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

Soul fell to his knees, feeling completely exhausted. Previously, when he was younger, he could handle her blows to some degree, but now that their bond has grown, plus the fact that she was winged, it was like she was on an entire other level than him. He used his sword to prop himself "Alright, alright, I admit it, you win." She smiled and helped him inside.

* * *

As it grew closer to the time Soul took a bath Kochō went up to him and asked nervously "S-Soul-sama would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes, green tea please" He asked with a smile, not questioning at all why she suddenly felt the need to get him some tea. She nodded before making her way into the kitchen. When she finished brewing the tea, Kochō poured it into a cup with the strange liquid Matsu had given her. She went back into the living room with the cup on a tray and handed it to her ashikabi"Thank you" He sipped it and Kochō just stood there idly. "You know you could sit next to me if you want, I won't bite"

"O-okay" She snuggled next to him, happy to finally have her way, and Soul wrapped an arm around her as he continued drinking his tea.

After a few minutes when he finished his tea, he got up from his seat "I'm going to take a bath Kochō, I'll be back in a couple minutes" Kochō nodded. As Soul left her nervousness started to fade, the plan Matsu had devised . Soul stripped and washed his back and other necessary parts of his body.

 **LEMONS INCOMING. Relationship building, shrug.**

Soul stepped into the bath and relaxed. "Ah…". His insides began to feel kind of funny but he ignored it, he was probably healing or something. He heard movement outside and looked up.

"Soul-sama? May I join you?" Kochō asked calmly from behind the bath's door.

"Alright, if you want" She opened the sliding door and entered, completely bare of any clothes. When he laid eyes on her naked form, his hand almost instinctively moved to pleasure himself, but, he resisted the urge to the best of his ability. She began to get nervous again and adjusted her now fogging glasses before sitting next to him slowly, not bothering to cover her more intimate parts. Soul adjusted himself slightly to hide his now hardening member. Kochō eyed her ashikabi, taking notice at him staring at her naked body and, as per Matsu's instructions, began to openly touch herself with him watching closely. He intently watched her play with herself and listened closely to her soft moans. No longer being able to hold himself back any longer, he began to jerk himself off feverishly.

Kochō moved herself so her chest was leveled with his member and stared at it "It's almost as big as the cucumber…"

"Th-the what?" He asked, fairly baffled by her statement.

"Nothing, just tell me if this feels good Soul-sama" She placed it between her breasts and did exactly what Matsu taught her. Soul leaned back and sighed shakily, unlike the time Miya did this, Kochō felt ever so more skilled, also, her breasts were bigger and softer than Miya's, which he would never admit aloud lest he would entice Miya's jealous wrath. "Would you like me to move faster?"

"P-please" he said shakily, being under an intense amount of pleasure.

"As you wish ashikabi-sama" She started to move her breasts faster and began sucking on the tip of Soul's penis. She stopped sucking the tip and he came on her face and glasses. She collected it into her hands and ate it enjoying the taste of it immensely. As she finished cleaning herself off, she grabbed his hand and took him out of the tub **(bath thingy, you know what I mean, I just don't know what it would be classified as because of it's size)** and got on all fours on the floor. He shoved himself into her quickly, not wanting . He thrusted quickly feeling a lot more pleasure then he should. Kochō, who was not prepared for him quite yet, yelled out in pleasure, enjoying her insides being stirred up by his rod very much. Miya could clearly heard them and made her way in front of the bath's door, waiting patiently until they were done so she could teach her husband the rules once again. He flipped her onto her back and suckled her breasts as he moved faster and faster. "Oh Fuck! Soul I love you so fucking much! Faster! Faster!" Kochō yelled out, holding onto her ashikabi's back so tightly she drew blood. Soul did what she asked, also wanting to move faster anyway, and caused her to moan louder. Luckily, no one else could hear the two, unluckily, Miya could still hear them loud and clear. After a moment she yelled with her head buried into the crook of her neck "I'm gonna cum!" She dragged her nails down his back and came hard, shaking her core. He followed suite not a moment later and collapsed on top of her.

"I love you too" He said tiredly. Kochō smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Miya opened the door suddenly with her Hannya mask "Soul~ when I said behind closed doors, that didn't include "

Soul jumped as Miya made her way towards them "W-wait a moment M-Miya, let's not act rash here"

She grinned "Rash, I mean nothing of the sort" She said taking out a wooden paddle. She practically beat Soul with it for a few minutes and hit Kochō with it a few times. While Kochō was dazed, Miya dragged Soul out of the bath and into his room for her own 'fun'. **(HARD LEMON OVER)**

* * *

Matsu arched her back as she climaxed from watching their display of love making. She had wanted to try a new way of getting herself off and she thought it worked magically. Now the next thing she had to do was get Soul do that to her. She wiped the drool off her chin from the thought of that.

* * *

Minaka slammed his fists into his desk extremely hard repeatedly "YES! BECOME STRONGER! BECOME BETTER! HAHAHAHAHAH! YES!" He hit the desks until his fists became bruised and the desk cracked "I WANT TO WATCH, NO, I **NEED** TO WATCH HIM ASCEND PAST THE REALM OF THE GODS TO BECOME THE GOD'S GODS! HA HA HA HA!" The researcher, who had alerted Minaka (under his request) about Kazehana's winging, exited the room feeling very unsettled at the CEO's reaction. Minaka chucked a rock from Kamikura island through a window in his crazed mindset and laughed harder, he was well off the deep end now.

* * *

 **And done. Whew that took some time. Sorry if the quality degraded a little near the middle and end, I wrote that part late at night while a little buzzed (fucking lying past author, you were fucking hammered, admit it). Enjoying what I'm doing so far? I am, very much(I'm not asshole). Playing the part of a degrading Minaka is wonderful, you have no idea. Oh and by the way, any bold text in parenthesis are mini author notes not anything pertaining to the story like their non-bold cousins. Have a 'flaming' (fuck you) question? A good suggestion? Some advice or a pointer? Leave me a review or a PM and I'll respond to you or attempt to incorporate what you asked/said. Thanks for reading!**

 **[*] Earlier in the story Soul's pain tolerance was much higher than than I had just shown. Again, like many of his abilities, his inhuman pain tolerance is based on how much energy he has left in his reserves, and, as I told in the beginning, he had little to none left, based on his healing ability being stunted majorly.**

 **Update 04/14/16: Oh, fucking, boy the story is changing weirdly and I am getting fucked by these new thoughts. Changed course for a certain someone's life. Vented on past self. Better cliches. Improved lemon. Crazier Minaka. More dicking around with the plot line. Cut repetitiveness.**


	11. -------5-------

_His power grows each time..._


	12. Fire and Steel-Chapter 10

**2 days after the events of the previous chapter**

Soul yawned at the table during breakfast. Benitsubasa and Tsukiumi fought for his attention but he was too tired from stupid shit he did the night before to actually intervene and instead just complied with their fighting.

"I am his legal wife, thou art a concubine!" Tsukiumi exclaimed, a vein of anger appearing on her head.

"No, I'm his wife you blond haired cow!" Benitsubasa screamed back in anger.

Musubi spoke up suddenly from behind Soul"I want to be Soul-sama's wife too!" They pulled and tugged at him, making him sigh internally, as long as they didn't start fighting, he would just allow them to continue. After a few minutes they stopped their arguing and snuggled up to Soul.

He relaxed, finally getting some semblance of silence, and finished eating. But, he froze up as he felt someone run their tongue up his neck to behind his ears "Show me some love too _ashikabi-sama_ " Karasuba whispered into his ear in a sultry voice. He shivered and swallowed hard, he still would never get used to Karasuba's aggressive advances.

* * *

After his sekirei finally released him, he sat at his desk in his room. He had his laptop open and had been looking at some news article about the arboretum growing erratically in a matter of a few days. Though, he paid the article no mind as he thought about 'Ku' and if whether she was real or not. Not being able to suppress the curiosity any longer, he exited his room and knocked on the false wall of Matsu (and now Kochō's) room.

"Come in~" Matsu called out, knowing it was her ashikabi. Soul entered the room and Matsu asked with a perverted grin "What would you like to do my ashikabi?"

"I need help, Matsu... with something serious." He said, closing the false door behind him.

Matsu put on a serious face "What do you need Soul-tan?" Kochō stopped typing and looked towards her ashikabi.

"I think there is a sekirei in trouble"

"How do you know?" Matsu said, sitting down on her mattress seating.

"I dreamt of her, it was like the time I dreamt of Tsukiumi"

Matsu and Kochō turned back to the computers "Explain her appearance ashikabi-sama"

"She is a young girl with long golden colored hair. I think her eyes were an... emerald colour and she was wearing a plain white dress when I saw her. Oh, and her name was..." Shit, he forgot, he should have written it down or something "Ku… I think" The two computer experts began to type quickly and eventually a picture of No.108 Kusano appeared onto the main middle screen.

"Is this the girl Soul-kun?" Matsu asked, turning back to her ashikabi.

"Yes, do you know her location?" Soul replied.

"It said she was lost from certain undisclosed circumstances and we seem to not be able to find her via her tracker" Kochō responded

"Tracker?" Soul questioned.

"Yes, all sekirei are installed with tracker chips after their adjustments are completed." Kochō answered.

"I removed my own, but that was before I came to Maison Izumo when I was still on the run." Matsu chimed in.

"Why were you on the run?" Soul asked, her statement peaking his curiosity.

"For this" Matsu said with a satisfied grin as she picked up a large crystal with the numbers 08 inscribed at the top middle "It's called a Jinki"

"What does it even do?" He questioned as Matsu handed the Jinki to him.

"I don't know, Minaka left no information about it on the MBI database except for that it will be used in the end of the plan" Matsu explained, bringing up a picture of all of the Jinki "Maybe Miya-san would know something"

"Hm, I'll ask her then." Soul paused for a moment "Can you remove everyone's tracker?"

"Yes but..." She paused.

"But what?"

"It is completely against the rules, so much that I'm not sure what Minaka will do."

"I don't care. I'm tired of having to subject you all to danger. I'm tired of having to fight and kill senselessly. I am going to end this, for all of you." Soul gritted his teeth "What can he do anyway, the disciplinary squad doesn't even exist anymore"

Matsu hugged him tightly in response, causing him to calm down considerably "I'll do it as soon as I can" she broke away from him and Kochō moved to her side. Matsu grinned pervertedly "Now let's take out payment"

"Payment?" Her grin grew wider and they pushed him down to take off his shirt and pants.

But, before they could try anything Miya opened the false wall with her Hannya mask next to her face "Soul~"

"W-wait Miya I didn't do any-GACK" she beat him with the wooden paddle and hit Matsu and Kochō a couple times.

She dragged Soul out of the room. "You're so rough with our ashikabi Miya-chan" Kazehana said next to her.

"Just making sure he understands the rules." Miya responded, really she was jealous, it was obvious he didn't break any rules, but she would never admit that aloud.

* * *

Minaka was growing bored, Soul hadn't fought anyone for too long.

"E-excuse me sir, sekirei numbers two and twenty two have accessed the data file of 'The Green Girl'" A lab worker said nervously to Minaka, careful not to entice a rant from the man, as his co-workers warned him for being a newbie.

"Hm? Yes, yes I don't care. Go away, I'm busy" the lab worker nodded before taking his leave quickly, glad to not have caused any insane banter from the man. Minaka stared at his work files (game device) for a moment until a thought occured in his mind 'He wouldn't check information on a sekirei unless it was reacting to him, so...' he thought. Minaka was under the notion that he knew everything about 'The God Ashikabi' and how he acted. He squealed and sent out a message to all ashikabi except for Soul about Kusano and her current location.

* * *

It had been about ten minutes since the message was sent out and Soul was currently taking a power nap on the couch with the tv on. Akitsu was sleeping soundly on his chest acting as a blanket for the ashikabi. His phone began to ring loudly which roused him out of his slumber. He reached for the phone and answered it groggily "Mhm?"

"Soul…" Takami called out through the phone, sounding incredibly tired and strained.

"Oh hello Takami-san, how did you get my number?" He asked, his mind slowly waking up.

"No time... Too injured... Might not… make it" As he sobered up from his sleep, he could hear her labored breathing.

"Wait, what happened" he asked with a worried tone, accidentally causing Akitsu to be woken up.

"Save Kusano... Fucking… Minaka" she texted him what Minaka sent out.

 **Hello ashikabi! I have a special little prize game for you all! As you know, the arboretum has overgrown drastically over the past few days. Well, the reason was there is a certain little sekirei in there, with powers that are unadjusted and raw. This is a first come first serve battle everyone! Information down below.**

 **No. 108 Kusano**

 **Powers: Control of plant life**

 **Current Status: UNWINGED…**

 **Toodles!**

He was silent for a moment as he read the notice with a clenched fist "I'll save her, I swear" he stood up with the still tired Akitsu and paused "and... if you don't make it, thank you for all you did for me Okaa-san" Takami smiled lightly, happy at the fact her son called her mother. She ended the call having no more energy to speak for the time being and fell asleep. Soul got everyone ready and they left for the botanical gardens, Soul bringing a freshly renewed hatred for Minaka.

* * *

Soul and his sekirei (barring, again, Miya and Matsu) made it to the arboretum in only a few seconds. Infront of the large arboretum, there was a massive amount of guards surrounding its entirety, so many that it was just a waste of resources at that point. The most secure point being the front entrance "Okay, let's make some noise people. Yomi, I need you to come in with me for extra support, I'm not really good in areas like this."

"Anything for you Soul-sama" she purred, snuggling close to his side.

"Everyone else I need you to hold back the military" they gave a collective sign of their understanding.

Soul walked to about ten meters in front of the armed guards "Scram fuckhead, there ain't nothing to see here" one of them told him.

"Hey, kid, go, before you get hurt." Another one said, in a more compassionate voice.

Soul cleared his throat "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YOU CANNON FODDER, THOSE WHO WANT TO LIVE GO, RIGHT NOW, OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU"

The first guard scoffed before shoving his pistol under Soul's chin "Shut the fuck up you little chicken shit, before I send you home to your mother"

Soul raised his fist upwards and slammed it into the man's head, shattering almost, if not all, the bones in his body on impact, reducing him to a pile of crimson sludge on the ground "Anyone else" Those who wanted to see their families again, booked it without another question, those who remained carried heavy fire power "Hibiki! Hikari!"

"Okay!" They clasped two of their hands together and held the other two out towards the military " **Thunder of standing needles!** " They yelled.

They shot a giant storm of lightning towards the guards but Soul caught it mid air and it fused to become a giant red lightning bolt " **GOD'S BOLT** " he threw the red pulsating bolt and completely obliterated all of them that were in front of the entrance way, leaving nothing but burnt flesh and ash.

"Since when can you use lightning Soul-sama?" Hikari asked, trying to ignore the fresh scent of scorched remains.

"I can use almost all destructive elements, and well, some other various elements, but any except fire-" there was a large healing gash on the arm he used to throw "inflicts bodily harm because I don't practice with them often. Plus, it just takes too much energy out of me to do them. Well, enough of that, we have little time to waste, let's go Yomi!" The others spread out and began to attack the military forces while Yomi followed Soul into the foliage of the dense forest.

"Let's makes some heads roll girls" Karasuba said with a grin as she cut four people's head off at once.

They were halted by a seriously pissed off Sai, well, ⅘ of her (he he).

"Out of the way!" Soul yelled.

"Fuck you! You burned off my arm asshat!" Sai responded, equally loud.

Soul growled angrily and Yomi spoke up. "Soul-sama, you go on, I'll take care of this"

"Are you sure?"

"I'll cut down armies for you my love" she replied, a happy smile forming on her lips.

"Okay, but first" he kissed her lovingly, making her wings sprout from her back. After a moment he broke away "Come back safe" he ran deeper into the forest, knowing that Yomi would win against such an opponent.

When Soul was gone she turned to face Sai and chanted " _This is the scythe of my pledge, may it reap those who oppose my ashikabi"_ making her scythe glow a deep red and grow bigger gradually.

* * *

"Ku! Ku! Where are you Ku!" He yelled out, trying to locate her as best he could in the dense forest .

"Onii-chan!" Kusano called out from the tree. He ran over and collected her into his arms. She began crying into his shoulder as he attempted to calm her down. With his back turned Oriha nervously crept up on him along with No.19 Ikki and No. 42 Mirabelle, who was currently keeping much further back from the other two. Oriha threw a gear at Soul's back but it was blocked by another blade.

"Back off" Mutsu threatened.

Soul turned around holding Ku "Mutsu, why are you-?"

"Let me make myself clear" he announced ignoring his question "I do not, ahem,'play for the same side', but, I'm reacting to you so I shall fight alongside you"

He nodded "Oh don't worry, I'll think nothing about that" Mutsu, who didn't want to make it seem weird, pecked Soul on the lips quickly making his wings sprout. Mutsu held his sword out and Soul whispered to Kusano "Ku-chan, cover your ears and sing to you self while covering your eyes" she made a face filled with fear "Please, do it for your Onii-chan" her face lit up and she nodded. Soul patted her head and Kusano covered her eyes and ears. Ikki suddenly felt frightened by the pair. "Mutsu, you take care of Oriha, I'll get the one with swords, and also, don't kill her"

"As you wish, good luck" Mutsu dashed towards Oriha who used her gears to deflect attacks while Soul rushed Ikki, not noticing Mirabelle creating a 'nest' in a tree about 40 or so meters away. Ikki could barely hold Soul back (though he was only trying to make her run away) and Mutsu efficiently knocked Oriha the fuck out.

Soul's ears perked up as he heard the familiar sound of a bolt action rifle being readied and dropped down to avoid a bullet "What the fuck?" Mirabelle re-readied her rifle with a stoic face before aiming down her sights. Soul kicked back Ikki and avoided another bullet. Getting tired of being shot at, he set a bush ablaze, creating the perfect smoke screen. With his sniper assailant unable to get a shot, he kicked away Ikki's swords.

"Damn" Mirabelle whispered as she lowered her gun, there was no point in wasting ammo on a lost target, she'll just have to brave her ashikabi's punishment again...

Ikki fell to her knees, knowing she was beaten"I failed..." She began to cry "No! No! I failed again. He's going to beat me again, I don't want to be beaten!" She yelled out as she cried harder. Soul paused feeling a pang of mercy and sympathy for her. He press his fingers to the back of her neck and broke the bond with her and Higa. She looked up and Soul and began to react to him but was too afraid to do anything about it.

He helped her up "if you don't have a place to stay you could come with us, I'm sure we have space for you" she nodded, meekly. Soul picked up Kusano and began to exit the forest. They met up with a bloodied Yomi about halfway there and continued on with her at Soul's side. Kusano fell asleep in Soul's arms as they entered into the massive blood bath which was once the large military force that guarded the botanical gardens. "Jesus… Everyone, let's head back!"

Karasuba pulled her sword out of someone and made her way towards him with the others feeling satisfied with the amount of killing she was able to do, though, she felt a little guilty deep inside.

* * *

Minaka did not know what had just happened because he planning the new version of the end game. "This will be the ultimate test for you. If you can beat this you shall be a true god" he whispered with a crazed grin adorning his face.

* * *

Mirabelle collect the still unconscious Oriha, think about what Soul did to Ikki, maybe… No, that was some illusion, it couldn't have been what she thought it was. With Oriha on her back, the two made their way back to Higa, ready to be punished harshly again.

* * *

 **Jesus this took me way too long. I'm sorry for that, I didn't get much sleep last night so this was kind of hard to write but I did this to the best of my abilities. Have a flaming question? A cool suggestion? Some advice or a pointer? Send me a review or a PM and I'll be sure to get right back to you.**

 **Update 04/17/16: added in much more detail in scenes. Fixed Yomi's norito. Added in another sekirei that will fuck with the story further. Oriha is still alive. Added extra scenes. Fixed certain dialogue. Cut repetitiveness. Sleep is for the weak. Oh, and be prepared for added sekirei OCs because I accidentally killed/winged them off.**

 **No. 42 Mirabelle**

 **Weapon: Bolt-action rifle with different scopes**

 **Appearance: She had cropped blond hair with dead looking blue eyes.** **She wears a tight fitting white shit and an equally tight fitting pair black combat shorts. Around her waist is a belt that holds her magazines and certain scopes for certain distances.**

 **Special powers: Her eyesight is much better than a regular human's, but that doesn't mean she can see in complete darkness nor through heavy smoke. Her hearing is also much more improved than a human's, providing her with the perfect situational awareness, but, loud sounds do not hinder her ability to fight.**

 **Personality: She has a sort of dead fish like personality because of Higa's treatment towards her. It acts as a wall to deflect emotional damage given by her abusive ashikabi.**


	13. NOTICE

**Hello everyone, just wanted to mention that there will be no chapter out tonight. I have three different papers I have to write and I have gotten like 5 hours of sleep in the past few days so I no longer have the energy to write today. Hell, I am still writing one of the papers at the moment. So, I hope you all understand and I will release a chapter tomorrow. And did you understand the message I released before chapter 10? It means something sort of important but I'm not going to tell ya. See you all later.**


	14. Fire and Steel-Chapter 11:FILLER

**It's FILLER time! Every story needs to have a break from the main story and focus and sub plots! In this chapter I'm going to advance the relationships between some of the sekirei I think I have been neglecting. You can skip this if you want I guess but you'll miss out on a little bit of information you'll need for the upcoming chapter.**

 **Author note from the future, rewrite is almost done and so is my sanity.**

* * *

 **Tsukiumi's Date**

Soul awoke slowly on his bed with his head nuzzled against Miya's bare chest. He looked down on his own chest and saw little Kusano's sleeping body. 'I understand why Ku is here but why is Miya... I guess everyone has to follow the rules except for her' he thought to himself. He gently got Kusano off his chest before exiting his room and entering the kitchen.

Tsukiumi was sitting at the table when Soul walked into the room. She turned almost immediately to face him "Monkey! It is the day for mine date with you!"

"It is?" He questioned, still feeling quite groggy.

"Thou hast forgotten!?" She said sounding angry but it was fairly obvious she was hurt by his comment, was their date really not important to him?

"U-uh, No! I didn't forget! I have the perfect date planned!" He exclaimed, recovering from his blunder.

She calmed down visibly, happy that he did in fact remember, and he sat next to her "When do we leave for our outing?"

"Uh, I'll give you a sign..?"

"Was that a question?" She asked, a vein of anger appearing on her forehead.

"N-no!"

"Hmph"

-line break-

Soul finished eating quickly so he had time to plan while Tsukiumi ate. He made something that **should** work and was satisfied with his rushed mediocre work. After a minute or two of looking in his closet he found one of his nice looking black and red suits before putting it on with a spritz of cologne. He made his way downstairs and sat down on the couch waiting for her patiently. She came into the room a few hours later when it was approaching 5:30, the time he told her to get ready. "So what doth thou have planned?"

"It's a surprise" he said to cover up the fact he was not sure how this would end nor if it would end remotely well.

* * *

'So far so good...' He thought to himself. Tsukiumi was currently getting her measurements for a dress. The woman who was taking her said measurements finished up and left to go find a dress with the specifications Soul had given her. Tsukiumi sat down next to Soul looking quite nervous. He held her hand causing her to relax considerably. The worker came back with a long, wavy looking dark blue dress that seemed both compliment her personality and Soul's attire. Tsukiumi slowly went behind the curtain of the changing room to put on the dress "How does it feel?" Soul asked as she came out from behind the curtain.

"It fits quite well..." She said, a light blush dusting her face.

"Great!" he bought the dress for her and they got into an über black car as Soul had no other means of transportation other than his motorcycle and going to an expensive event with expensive attire on a bike didn't sound quite appealing. "We're going to go to a ball that a… friend of mine is hosting" He whispered to her, getting more comfortable in his seat. She seemed to light up when he said that. Ever since she had to study humans for her adjustments Tsukiumi absolutely adored the idea of a ball and was ecstatic to finally going to one. Especially with the one person she loved the more than anything in the world, though, she wouldn't admit that fact aloud aloud anytime soon. He smiled at her reaction, happy that she was happy. The ashikabi leaned back in his seat, relaxing for the 40 minute drive to the ballroom.

* * *

Soul and Tsukiumi waltzed on the dance floor floor of the luxurious ballroom that another one of his clients owned. It was a very proper ball, with tables where dinner would be served and tables with nice expensive finger foods. The people looked like they were in equally expensive clothing with exotic silks, furs, and leather. There were some (okay, a lot of mine ogling Tsukiumi, but as long as they didn't touch her (or even breath on her at that) he would allow men to be men. Even though he had paid at least a hundred thousand yen each on both their admissions he didn't mind much, I mean, a hundred thousand was nothing to him when he made that much on a simpler "job". A light smiled adorned on her face but that did not reflect what even a little bit of what she felt that at that moment. She was immensely happy and it grew inside of her each move they made together. "Are you enjoying yourself love?"

She blushed "it is nice. For a party made by a monkey" he smiled and they finished their dance. They sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Soul..."

"Yes Tsukiumi?"

"I-I love you" she whispered into his ear nervously.

He smiled "I love you too"

* * *

Tsukiumi slept on the couch snuggled close to Soul. He didn't mind at all as he watched tv and relaxed. Ikki was sitting a little away from him blushing furiously. He looked over "Something wrong?" She turned to Soul and moved closer to him. "Ikki-san?"

"Soul-sama, I..."

It clicked in his head and he realized what was happening "Are you… by chance… reacting to me?" He asked carefully, as if not to spook her.

"Y-yes. Please accept me as your sekirei..." She whispered to him.

"If you'll accept me as your ashikabi, I'll always accept you Ikki" she leaned in and kissed him lightly. Her wings sprouted from her mid-back and she broke away from him before snuggling close to him. He wrapped an arm around her and she fell asleep quickly, feeling his loving warmth exude from his body.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano yelled out happily causing Tsukiumi to stir a little in her sleep. She ran over to him and sat on his lap.

He pet her head "Hey Ku" she smiled and nuzzled her head on his chest. He hadn't quite winged her yet feeling weird about kissing such a young girl, even if it was only friendly he would still feel like a pedophile. She turned and watched the television while on his lap.

"Could I snuggle with you too Soul-kun" Kazehana asked in a seductive tone from behind him. She didn't wait for an answer from him as she wedged herself around his arms.

"I want to snuggle with Soul-sama too!" Musubi pouted. She did the same as Kazehana. Benitsubasa and Haihane entered the room and saw everyone. Feeling a large pang of jealousy Benitsubasa followed suit with Haihane having both nothing to do and wanting to be near her ashikabi.

'F-fuck, they're crushing me' he thought, straining from their combined weight. He hoped no one else would join in but, that those was was shot down as he felt Yomi snuggle up to him. He gave up and allowed them to do what they wanted with him.

* * *

 **Miya's Date**

He woke up in the same manner as the previous day except with Miya clinging to him tightly. He wiggled out of her grasp gently and checked his calendar for what was happening that day so he wouldn't have to deal with the improvised planning he trudged through the prior evening, even if it did end up with a desired ending. After studying it for a moment, he figured out that it was his date with Miya today. While she continued to sleep he opened his laptop and thought of something to do. He decided to do something simple but sweet to show his love. Soul went downstairs and sat in the courtyard, formulating a more detailed version of the plan he thought of in his room. Miya came downstairs about five minutes after Soul had looking really excited for obvious reason. She began to make breakfast humming happily. Soul went into the kitchen and sat down and was almost immediately clung to by a decent amount of his sekirei others did not want to do so or were still getting ready in their rooms. He felt like he was being crushed under their combined weight, again. When breakfast was done Miya and Soul exited the house.

"So Soul, what do you have planned?"

"We're just going to go walk around town, is that alright?"

She wrapped her arms around one of his "As long as I'm with you" she smiled warmly causing a similar smile out of Soul in response. The walked around town entering small (non-MBI supported) shops and buying various things and trinkets. Miya clung to Soul's arm lovingly, enjoying every little moment of their date.

They were both approached by a little old woman, the nice one you see walking about giving advice to youngsters "Oh, are you shopping with your mother young man?"

"Uh..." Soul went silent, one wrong answer would cause Miya to go into another jealous fit, and he _really_ didn't want to deal with that.

Miya gripped Soul tighter "Oh no, he is my husband"

"Oh! My mistake, I'm so very sorry. My sight has gone with my old age" the old woman said with a small bow.

"It's quite alright" Miya responded. The lady walked off and Miya frowned "Do we really look that abnormal together..."

"I love you, and that's all that matters Miya" she smiled and nuzzled him, loving his response. "We're going to eat here for lunch" He said, stopping front of a traditional Japanese restaurant that, for once, wasn't owned by anyone he knew. Miya and Soul entered the establishment and were seated by the staff.

* * *

After they finished eating, Soul paid the bill and they drank tea at their table. "This was a nice date Soul. Thank you."

"Anything for my wife" she hugged him very tightly with her sekirei strength causing him to grunt with a little pain. They finished their tea before beginning their return home.

* * *

Having looked at his calendar earlier in the day, it was still somewhat fresh in his memory. So, according to that, tomorrow was Benitsubasa's date "Damn" he said aloud "This is going to be the death of me"

Benitsubasa overheard what he said and frowned "W-we can just forget about it if you want Soul-sama

Soul jumped a bit having not noticed her presence "B-Benitsubasa!"

"Do you want to... cancel it..?" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, she may act all clingy and such, but after what had happened with Natsuo she was insecure about her love for Soul and even more so about if he even loved her back.

"N-no that not it, it's…" He sighed, calming himself down "It's fine Benitsubasa, I wanted to go out with you"

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, why wouldn't I go out with someone I love?" He said with a warm smile on his face.

Benitsubasa embraced him tightly "So where are we going?"

"It's a… surprise" he lied to cover up the fact he had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

 **Benitsubasa's Date**

Soul got up early in the morning and pulled some strings to make Benitsubasa's date as good as possible. He had to exert a decent amount of his influence to obtain certain dinner reservations to a five star restaurant that was world renowned. He also used his influence to get a driver that wasn't some über driver. Soul sighed, finished with everything for their date.

* * *

Benitsubasa sat on the couch, awaiting Soul's return home so they may go out on the date he had promised. After an hour went by and Soul did not arrive at the time she was promised she began to have doubts. She couldn't help those thoughts, her own pain in her heart was too fresh.

Though, all of her doubts were washed away as Soul went through the door both holding a shiny black dress and wearing a full black suit "Sorry I'm late Benitsubasa, it took too long to get your dress"

She took the dress and tears began to fall freely from her eyes "it's b-beautiful"

Soul smiled warmly as he wiped away her tears "Go get ready so we can go on our date, alright?"

She nodded her head happily "Mhm!"

* * *

By the the time they had arrived at the restaurant, Benitsubasa was back to her usual clingy self feeling much confident in the love her and Soul shared together. They entered the fancy restaurant with linked arms and went up to be seating cutting everyone else in line. Benitsubasa looked a bit weary at what they had just done, but, as long as her ashikabi said nothing of it she wouldn't either "reservations for two"

The man looked up from the list "I'm sorry sir, but you just cut the line, I'm going to ask you to-"

"Reservations for two, under Soul Sweaper" he repeated much more sternly.

The man froze up and grabbed two menus "I-I'm sorry sir, right this way if you please" he hastily led them to a booth with a nice window view of Tokyo "e-enjoy your meals" the man scurried off, obviously frightened by Soul.

People around them began to throw looks and whispered between themselves "S-Soul-sama, why are they looking at us?" Benitsubasa asked, slightly perturbed by their staring.

He shot a glance towards the other patrons causing them to look away towards their meals before softening his expression and holding Benitsubasa's hand from across the table "Ignore them love, this is our night remember? Let's not let some people's jealous glances get in the way from that"

She calmed down from his calming words "Yeah… You're right" They both smiled at each other and ordered their meals for the night.

* * *

Soul laid down Benitsubasa on her bed because she had fallen asleep on him during the ride home. He took off her dress and put her pajamas onto her. "Sweet dreams Benitsubasa" He whispered into her ear before he left the room.

"Onii-chan?" Kusano asked as she tugged on his pant leg.

"Oh, Kuu-chan, I didn't see you there" He knelt down until he was eye level with her "Do you need something?"

"Can Kuu call you something other than 'Onii-chan'?" She asked shyly.

He smiled reassuringly towards the young sekirei "Of course Kuu-chan, you can call me anything you like"

She smiled brightly "Okay, so Kuu will call you Papa then!"

Soul's smile froze "W-what?"

"Onii-chan is now Papa!"

Soul screamed internally, this was a commitment that he was no way ready for, but, if that's what Kusano wanted, he would endure it "A-alright, I-I'll be your Papa then…"

"Yay! Papa!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips lightly **(VERY VERY LIGHTLY AND NOT CREEPY AT ALL)** making her bright green wings sprout forth from her back. Soul was shocked beyond compare and he fainted when the stress became too much on his weak psyche.

* * *

When Soul awoke (which was an hour later) he stared at his calendar, figuring out what was next on his agenda. His next date was with Kazehana the next day but he had no idea what she enjoyed to do, and winging it didn't sound like a bright idea. He gave up and went to ask Kazehana himself "Kazehana?" called out, walking down the stairs not knowing where she was.

"Yes Soul-kun?" She replied from the couch she was longing on.

"What would you like to do for our date tomorrow?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

She thought for a moment "Oh! There's a sake tasting convention coming to town starting tomorrow."

"That sounds nice"

Kazehana lit up "Maybe we could have some 'fun' afterwards." She moved closer to him "Or we could have some now" she said with a grin while she rubbed his crotch. She was met with a swift hit to the head. Kazehana held her now bruised noggin "Ouchie... Miya-chan that hurt"

"I told you illicit activities belong behind closed doors!" she sounded somewhat (really) jealous.

"But technically we're behind closed doors"

"No exceptions!" She yelled before angrily walking away.

Kazehana whispered into Soul's ear "soon my ashikabi" he swallowed hard as she exited the room.

* * *

 **Kazehana's date**

Soul laid down on the couch waiting for Kazehana to finish whatever she was doing before their date. She entered the room looking more presentable for their date. "Ready for our date love?" she nodded and they left.

* * *

They drove to the convention center on Soul's motorcycle in about five minutes. Almost immediately after entering, Kazehana began to get her and Soul drunk on the more exotic sake.

"Are you trying to get me drunk on purpose?" She smiled slyly and made him drink more sake. They had various small appetizers while Kazehana attempted to get Soul more intoxicated, but not so much so that he would not be able to 'perform' later on. After an hour or so or drinking Soul said "I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom" he walked away towards the restroom.

Kazehana sat down at a booth tasting more sake before she was approached by a man "Hey pretty lady, you here alone?" He was a muscular guy who was about one and a half feet taller than Soul.

"I'm here with my boyfriend" Kazehana said, knowing what the man was trying.

"Well he isn't here now" He stated, leaning closer to her.

"He just went to the bathroom"

"C'mon pretty lady stop lying and play with me" he said moving even closer to her.

"Back off asshat" Soul called out from behind him.

The large man turned to Soul "Whatcha want shorty"

"I don't take kindly to people touching what's mine" Kazehana was both a little surprised and happy, she didn't expect Soul to be _that_ possessive.

"Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it" Soul held his fists up looking ready to fight. "Ha! You're on dumbass" he swung at Soul but he dodged and did a leg sweep. The man began to fall over but got hit back upwards with a solid kick to the head. The man fell over completely knocked out.

Soul went to Kazehana "Are you alright?"

Impressed with him acting to save her instinctively she smiled and replied "I'm fine, thank you" she wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Then let's continue our date shall we?" Soul asked as people surrounded the unconscious man hel just fucked up.

"We shall" she replied with a smile.

* * *

Soul and Kazehana were pretty drunk after an hour or so had past. So drunk that Soul couldn't even drive back correctly causing them to have to rent a hotel room for the night. Soul texted Miya as best he could being very drunk, but, not hammered before laying down. Kazehana almost immediately laid down on top him and nuzzled him lovingly. Surprisingly enough she was the more sober one, so, in her sober mindset, Kazehana had a thought of something 'special' she wanted to do to top off their date.

 **LEMON incoming. Relationship building.**

"Soul-kun" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Yeah?"

"Could we have some fun?"

"Like what" she didn't respond as she began to rub his crotch through his pants. "O-Oh..." She grinned as she felt him grow harder. Kazehana unzipped his pants and pulled them off before tossing them away to a corner of the room.

"My, my, someone's gotten quite large" she said before running her tongue up the shaft. He swallowed hard and looked down at her as she sucked him off. "You enjoying this my ashikabi" she said muffled by what was in her mouth.

"Mhm..." She sucked faster in response. He came without warning in her mouth causing her widened eyes by the shock of it, she had expected her to atleast tell her when he was going to "release". After a moment she relaxed and drank all that came out.

"Would you like to continue" she looked up at Soul, but saw he had passed out. "Aw, I guess getting him _that_ drunk wasn't such a good idea." She giggled. Kazehana laid her head on his chest and fell asleep with him.

* * *

Soul awoke slowly with a pounding headache in the hotel room. Looking down towards his chest he saw Kazehana sleeping soundly making him crack a small smile and brush some stray strands of hair that covered her beautiful face "How did it end up like this?" He asked himself with a chuckle "It's been so long since I had something worth living for other than some vague moral code I made up and some faint resemblance to a family, now I have people that literally need ,me to live" he frowned "I haven't had a will like this since… them… Hachiro and Hashiro…" A tear trickled down his cheek, think back to his harsh past.

Kazehana shifted a little before moving up and kissing Soul, feeling his hurt heart through their bond "It's okay Soul, I'll do my best to heal your broken heart like you healed mine"

"Kazehana I-"

"Sh" She interrupted him "I'm doing this no matter what you say"

He smiled and hugged her closer to him "I love you"

"I love you too Soul"

* * *

Minaka hadn't slept in days. All that mattered at the moment was finishing the adjustments for the end game plan. He didn't care about his well being until it was done. "This will be my greatest creation" he typed something into the computer and grinned crazily "and your greatest foe" he began to laugh loudly.

* * *

 **Hell yeah I finished. Sorry about how I didn't post the previous night, lack of sleep caught up to me and I couldn't stay up and finish it. I'll try not to do that again. Have a cool suggestion? A burning question? Or some advice or a pointer? Leave a review or a PM and I'll be sure to respond or incorporate what you say or ask. Thank you all so much for 3000 views and thanks for reading!**

 **Update: Fuck me right?! Added in Kusano winging, part of me thinks this will fuck me over in the future. Fixed dates. Added in another date with Benitsubasa because why the fuck not right? Lemon polished. Grammar problems eliminated. More insight into Soul's past plus more depth into his character. Repetitiveness gone.**


	15. Fire and Steel-Chapter 12

Soul woke up slowly in between Miya and Kazehana who both clung to him tightly. For a brief moment he contemplated on how he got into both his home and his bed but he shooed away the thought as he held his pounding head. Knowing that it was a hangover he sat up and exited his room to get some pain killers. However, when he had entered the hallway the pain began to slowly fade away. "Huh... That's odd..." After a few minutes the pain was completely gone. He saw the sun begin to come up and sighed, knowing it was too late to go back to sleep. Soul instead exited the inn putting on his coat, he might as well take a walk around town, what was the worse that could happen, right?

* * *

Yukari Sahashi and her sekirei No. 107 Shiina were under attack by two of Higa's sekirei whose names were No. 38 Mitsuha and No. 39 Mitsuki.

"Just tell us where your brother is and we'll kill you quickly!" Mitsuha exclaimed.

"I don't where he is!" Yukari tried to explain. Ever since she overheard her mother talking about her having an older brother when she was young., she has been longing to meet him. She'd research him for hours on the internet trying to find a shred of evidence of his existence. Even turning towards shady sources that told her almost nothing about him. When she heard rumors of his presence in Tokyo, she applied for a college there without a second thought. Though, with how things were currently playing out, she would never meet him, which filled her with intense sadness. While that sadness distracted Yukari, Shiina tried his best to defend her. But alas, his powers were not enough at such a far range. He was slammed into a wall with ease but a strong hit from Mitsuha "Shiina!"

Shiina slid to the ground, he was out cold "It's over, give up. We know you're the daughter of Takami Sahashi and we know he's her son. Just tell us where he is, and… we'll end this quick..." Mitsuki attempted to convince her to give in, not wanting to hurt the poor girl..

Yukari, having nowhere to go, pulled out a small folding knife "You'll have to kill me first!"

Mitsuha shook her head "Have it your way" she whipped her weapons towards Yukari's neck to effectively slit it. Yukari closed her eyes tightly, her will to live stronger than ever. She heard the whip made contact with something but felt no pain "Who the hell are you" Mitsuha asked sounding a little agitated.

"I heard you're looking for Takami's son" Soul asked, anger beginning to bubble within him.

"What of it"

"I have some information on him" Yukari's eyes widened in shock. The man before him knew something about her brother **and was about to give it away like it was nothing**. Anger began to fill her very being causing tightened her grip on the knife until her knuckles turned white.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Mitsuha asked as Yukari raised her knife to stab Soul in the back.

"You just pissed him the fuck off" Yukari froze, feeling Shock rush through her.

"S-shit, you aren't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm 'The God Ashikabi' or whatever the **fuck** you want to call me. Now leave before I kill you with my bare hands." He threatened. Mitsuha and Mitsuki retreated almost immediately, not wanting to fight the notorious Soul Sweaper at all. Soul turned to Yukari with a sigh "Hey, are you alright?"

Yukari was snapped out of her trance and realized the condition her sekirei was in "Shiina!" She ran over to him as fast as she could. Examining Shiina, she could see a large wound where he was whipped and a bruise forming on his head.

"He doesn't look so good, he probably got concussed from the impact of that wall. I'll take him back to my place to get him properly treated, you should come along as well, you know, before any other of Higa's sekirei show up and attack you" Yukari nodded and Soul followed her brother as he carried Shiina carefully.

* * *

Yukari and Soul stayed in Soul's room as Yume healed Shiina of his injuries. She kept staring at him for long periods of time without saying a word or breaking eye contact, though, he didn't really mind it as much as he should have.

"So, you're really Takami-san's daughter?" Soul asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two. She nodded in response "Then, I guess I'm your older brother"

Yukari hugged him as tightly as she could "I've been looking for you for so long Onii-san" she whispered obsessively as she nuzzled him.

"O-oh, you have?"

"Mhm, very…very long" she murmured, continuing to nuzzle his chest. She began to receive a call causing her to groan internally. She broke away from her brother and opened the phone "What" she asked sounding quite agitated.

"Yukari! Are you alright?" Takami asked her. She had become healthier after the past couple days in the hospital, to the point where she could talk with her usual ferociousity.

"Okaa-san? What do you mean?"

"I know fucking Higa attacked you! Did he hurt you?! I swear I will fucking kill him..." She cursed with her hatred for Higa showing.

"Higa... How do you know about him?" Yukari questioned.

"You don't know?" Soul asked her, confused that she didn't know Takami worked for MBI.

"... I guess it's time to tell you" Takami said in a quiet, yet serious, tone

"Tell me what..?"

"Yukari, I'm... the head researcher of MBI"

"You're… You're the..." She trailed off, not being able to find the correct words to express her shock.

She began coughing "I-I'll explain later Yukari, be careful out there, and stay close to Soul" she ended the call losing the energy to speak. Yukari took a moment to absorb the information her mother had just told her. She shook her head and rested it on Soul's chest. Soul was a little weirded out about how clingy she was being towards him, even more so thinking about how she was his sister that he had just met. He heard the unsheathing of a blade and turned towards that.

He saw an extremely pissed off Karasuba with her nodachi at her side. "Tell me Soul, who is that." Her tone of voice matched her angered expression.

"W-wait! She's just my sister! Just my sister!" He defended himself in a panicked tone. Karasuba narrowed her eyes and attempt to look for even a shred of dishonesty but found none.

She sheathed her sword before sitting at Soul's side possessively "I'm watching you" She whispered into his before licking it. Yukari glared at her and Karasuba returned that glare. Yukari held Soul closer to her making Karasuba pulled him towards her. They began to pull and tug at Soul trying to take him all to themselves.

'Why me' He thought as he cried internally.

* * *

Miya and Kusano had just arrived home from the park. Soul had managed to get Karasuba to back off (But had to promise her some 'fun' in the near future) and now only Yukari was clinging to him. "Papa! Papa!" Kusano ran over to Soul and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Kuu-chan, where have you been all day?"

"Miya-san took me to the park!" She exclaimed.

"Did you have fun?"

"A lot!" Kusano paused and looked at Yukari "Papa? Who is that?"

"Yes Soul, who is that" Miya said sounding extremely angry and jealous.

"S-she's just my sister!"

Miya narrowed her eyes, she knew that Soul wasn't lying, she already knew about Yukari's existence, It was how she was acting towards him, it wasn't... normal, by any regard "Alright, would you like to stay for dinner?" Miya asked Yukari, secretly hoping she would decline and get the fuck out of her inn.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any vacant rooms" Yukari questioned.

Miya twitched and smiled to hide her rage "Why yes we do, rent is 400,000 yen a month" she explained, doubling the price on purpose to further dissuade her from renting.

"I could pay for her Miya" Soul offered.

"No! I mean, ahem, no, she can pay for herself Soul" Though, much to Miya's dismay, Yukari handed her three month's worth of rent in cash. Her eye twitched again "I'll show you to your room" Yukari happily followed. Miya may have not wanted her in the inn, but, if she had the money in order there was nothing she could do to stop her, especially since she was her beloved's sister. Soul sighed and went to check in with Yume on Shiina's condition.

* * *

Minaka was about to send the message to move the plan into an edited stage. He thought for a moment to see if he was sure about this. Minaka completely changed the plan, originally it was to determine which sekirei would ascend to the heavens but now it was a test to see if Soul could really become a god. He grinned a toothy grin and sent the message out to all ashikabi. He would now send information on sekirei to organize 'hunts' for them regularly in an attempt to entice Soul to fight more.

* * *

Soul played a card game with Kusano as per her request. The effect of her calling him her father was starting to show itself in his psyche. His phone vibrated signaling it had a new message. He checked it and nearly crushed the phone in anger.

"Papa?" Kusano asked tilting her head in curiousity "Did something happen..?"

"Nothing Kuu, everything is fine" he forced a smile to hide his blinding rage. She hugged him, noticing he was angry through their bond and he began to calm down. Though in his mind he knew he had to end this soon before more people were killed in the crossfire.

* * *

 **First off, two words, brother complex, god that was so hard to write. Second thing, I'm just going to post a chapter as soon as I can instead of everyday because the amount of things I am doing while writing this is killing my sleep schedule. So sorry about that. Have a question? A suggestion? A pointer or advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM.**

 **Update 04/20/16: Added in extra scenes. Changed things to match what I changed in the story line. Altered reactions. Corrected many spelling and grammar mistakes. Cut down on repetition. Almost done, I'm so close…**


	16. Fire and Steel-Chapter 13

Yukari nuzzled Soul as he slept even though Miya explicitly told her not to do exactly that. She had already checked in with Yume on Shiina's condition so all she wanted to do at the moment was be close to her brother (and do many other inappropriate things with him but that was not the point, yet). She felt her phone vibrate in her shirt pocket and saw Soul's phone vibrate on his desk. She checked the text message she received and saw it was information on a sekirei named No.84 Yashima and her current location. Yukari shook her brother "Onii-san, Onii-san, wake up Onii-san"

"Hm...What..?" He opened his eyes slowly and saw Yukari sitting on his chest in a way he could see her underwear which caused him to blush lightly "Why are you on top of me?"

"Someone's in trouble, look" She showed him her phone.

He read the message that was from Minaka with a scowl "Get the others" she nodded and got off him. He jumped to his feet and Yukari alerted everyone (that she knew about) of Yashima's impending trouble.

* * *

A man in a green hoodie snickered as they approached the currentposition of Yashima.

"Junichi Tanigawa, you better follow Higa's orders or, under his words, I get to torture you until you die a brutal and slow death." The sadistic No.13 Amebane threatened to the thug. No.15 Himeko walked next to the sekirei with a sad frown on her face while Mirabelle watched the pair through a scope affixed on her rifle, though, she had ulterior motives other than the capture of Yashima.

"Yeah, as long as he has my cash" Junichi grinned wider "and as long as I can do whatever I want to that Yashima chick" he snickered again.

* * *

Yashima laid down on a park bench. She had lost her MBI card through unknown means and had to brave the cold night for some much needed rest "Once I find my ashikabi this will all be over…" She reassured herself aloud quietly.

"Hey little girl, let's have some fun" a voice called out to her. She looked up to see Junichi approaching her slowly. She backed up a little and he grabbed her.

"Please stop... You're not my ashikabi" Yashima begged.

"You don't got a choice bitch" he slapped her harshly. She struggled to get away but because of the rules, she couldn't attack the man. He held her down and chuckled darkly.

"No! Let go of me! Please!"

"I said you don't gotta choice you bit-GURK" he was hit hard into a tree.

"Ikki, Musubi, handle the two over there, do not terminate them5 unless I give the word to" Soul ordered. The only sekirei of his he had with him in the park were Yomi, Ikki, and Musubi, the others were around the perimeter making sure no other sekirei and ashikabi pairs attempted to forcibly wing Yashima or fuck with Soul. "Yukari you're going to have to let go of me now. And I want you to close your eyes, I don't want you to see this side of me"

Yukari let go but adamantly refused to cover her eyes "No, I don't care, you're my brother, how you act doesn't matter to me."

He shook his head "I warned you Yukari..." His eyes flickered to a blood red colour "Yomi, make sure No.84 is alright"

Yomi nodded and made her way to the crying and shaking Yashima "Sh, sh, sh, sh, you're okay now No.84, you won't get hurt anymore" The frightened Yashima curled up in a ball as Yomi attempted to console the frightened sekirei. She tried so hard because both her ashikabi had ordered and because of the kindness in her heart that she gained from her time with her beloved Soul willed her to help.

Junichi held his bleeding head "who the fuck are you! How fucking dare you attack me you douchebag!"

"I'm the fucking 'God Ashikabi' and you're the asshat hunting in my territory" Soul retorted, absolutely livid with the man who showed he did careliving things.

"What the hell is a fucking 'God Ashikabi'" Junichi questioned.

"You're about to find out" Soul said cracking his knuckles and walking towards the green hoodie wearing thug.

Meanwhile Ikki blocked Himeko's attacks with little trouble and Musubi attacked Amebane with quick jabs to vital joints in his body. Amebane buckled under the blows but did not falter one bit and even returned some blows back to Musubi.

"Just give up! You can't beat me you big breasted slut!" Amebane yelled.

"I have the love of my ashikabi on my side! With that I can never lose!" Musubi retorted confidently. She slammed her fist into his head and made him go flying through a brick wall.

"Amebane, retreat." Higa ordered through an earpiece in Amebane's ear.

"But number 88-"

"I'll let your kill her another day, for now abandon No.15, No.42 and No.84, if they get terminated they aren't of use to me." Higa interrupted.

"Yessir" Amebane retreated, albeit very reluctantly.

Soul slammed his foot into Junichi's stomach "You sicken me, attempting to take advantage of another person, you're the scum of the human race, actual living garbage."

Junichi stood up shakily and pulled out a pathetic little knife "F-Fuck you! stay back fuckhead!"

Soul crushed the knife with his bare hands before breaking the thug's kneecaps with a solid curb stomp "Weak"

Junichi yelled out in pain and fell to the floor "P-please! I-I have money! Take it! Take it all! Please don't kill me!" He said holding a large wad of yen towards Soul. Not heading to his empty plea, Soul stomped on his head making blood and brain matter splatter on his shoe and pant leg. It sounded just like Mikogami's and any other self entitled fuck who attempted to buy his safety from him. Just like any other time, those pleas would never faze Soul. Yukari watched feeling both scared and somewhat closer to her older brother because she now knew this other, bloodier side to him.

Himeko's weapon was hit out of her hands by a well placed swipe. As Ikki moved in on her she fell to her knees, she thought she thought it was all over for her. She couldn't accept that fact on her head. She wanted to live. Wanted to live life's wonders. But even if she did somehow survive, Himeko would have to go back to Higa, which in her mind, was equally as bad. She was stuck between a rock in a hard place. Both her options seemed horrible that would lead to her inevitable death or never ending pain. Not knowing what to do she began to cry and covered her face with her Kimono sleeves. Soul made his way over to her after burning as much blood and brain matter as he could off his clothes. She looked up to him "Everything is fine, nothing can hurt you now" he said as if he could feel the pain resonate from her. Soul held his arms opened for a hug. To her, his words felt so reassuring, so genuine that she accepted his hug without another word and cried into his shoulder.

Her eyes widened with shock as she felt fingers press against her crest ' _he betrayed me... I'm… I'm such a fool_ ' she thought to herself. Himeko shut her eyes tightly and prepared for her termination.

" _I release this bird from their cage and sever the bonds between her and her master. May they fly up to the skies above to find another_ " Soul chanted. Himeko felt the bond between her and Higa be severed suddenly, but, much to her shock, felt a growing warmth inside of her instead of the cold feeling of termination. Not far from her, Yashima was feeling the same warmth grow from within the her at a quick rate. Himeko moved her head so she could look Soul right in the eyes "are you alright now? There is noth-hm" she interrupted his sentence with a timid kiss.

Her wings materialized from her back and she broke away from the hug. "N-number 15, Himeko, please accept me master..." She continued to hold his hand.

He patted her head "You can just call me Soul"

"O-okay Soul-sama" He looked over towards Yashima and saw her looking at him while she still covered most of her face with her hands (because she was still curled up in a ball). He let go of Himeko's hand and went over to Yashima.

He kneeled in front of her "Hey, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" She shook her head, accidentally showing the forming bruise on her left cheek "Bastard... How much does it hurt?" She could hear the genuine care in his voice. Yashima began to cry again. "Damn... Are you alright? Sorry, did I make you cry?" She moved and hugged him tightly. Yashima continued to cry into his shoulder and he gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She slowly relaxed and fell asleep in his arms feeling both physically exhausted and emotionally exhausted. He lifted her up carefully and she nuzzled his chest as she slept "Let's head back everyone" Yukari got onto Soul's back and they jumped onto a nearby building.

"Did you see where that make sekirei went Karasuba?"

Karasuba scoffed "The coward used some underground tunnel to escape us"

Soul sighed "We'll get him next time then."

"Are you alright Soul-sama..." Akitsu asked from the left of Soul.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking" he said turning to her and patting her head. She responded with a, albeit small, smile which made Soul smile in return. He felt Yukari run her sharp nail across the back of his neck. "O-okay everyone, we got Yashima, let's head back" his sekirei agreed and they made their way home.

* * *

Mirabelle packed up her scope and slung the rifle over her shoulder. She had witnessed it with her own eyes, Soul had actually unwinged Himeko then re-winged her and, by process of elimination, he had done the same thing with Ikki. "Maybe he could… no… there's nothing left for me" she said aloud jumping off the building she was perched on.

* * *

While Soul slept with Yashima, Himeko, and Yukari in his bed Miya laid down in her own. She yearned to be next to Soul but she allowed them to have him for that night. Though, she still harbored some feelings for her late husband she loved Soul much more than she ever loved Takehito. So much she would fight for him, but only if he asked. For now she would stay neutral and watch by the sidelines no matter how much she wanted to fight for him inside, watching from afar was her strong suit anyway.

* * *

 **And done. Soul wings more sekirei! I'm not going to say how many but there are more to come. Have a suggestion? A fiery question? A pointer or some advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM. Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Update 04/21/16: Fixed Himeko's winging. Made Amebane more of a prick. Yashima's reactions are fixed better. Extra scene with Mirabelle. Fixed repetition.**


	17. Fire and Steel-Chapter 14

Toyotama awoke on a cold, steel lab table. She felt her body and evaluated she was no longer dead.

"Hello my dear!" The all too familiar voice of Minaka announced. "Welcome back to the land of the living!"

"I thought I was dead..." She said weakly.

"You were! Well, you were just terminated. Your friend was completely dead! But, because _your_ body was in an amazing condition, I used new technology I produced personally to revive you!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because I require a sekirei to spy on the 'God Ashikabi'! And don't worry, I already altered your DNA so you will only react to him! So you don't _have_ choice!" Before she could get a word in edgewise Minaka pressed a button. "Good luck! You have a communicator implanted inside your ear, send me regular updates on what he is doing!" She was dropped down onto the pavement. She looked up at the full moon and curled up feeling too weak to get up. Toyotama shivered as a cold breeze blew onto her.

* * *

 **A few hours earlier**

Yukari sat at the dining table receiving glares from most of Soul's sekirei. They knew how close she was to their ashikabi wasn't only sisterly love, it was _sisterly love_. Kusano ran into the room excitedly and Soul came in shortly after her. Soul sat down and Ku sat in his lap. Miya entered the room "Are you excited for the festival Kuu-chan?"

"Mhm!" Kusano responded

"Festival?" Yukari questioned.

"Papa is going to take me to the father-daughter festival!" Yukari turned towards Soul (who looked dead from what Kusano had just lsaid) and flared into his Soul.

"You, uh, c-could come if you want" he was essentially forced to say.

She smiled widely "Thank you Onii-san, or should I say _Papa_ " She hugged him. Kusano, seeing Yukari hugging Soul, hugged Soul as well. Tsukiumi glared daggers into Soul and Karasuba unsheathed a tanto blade, as if to say she was going to castrate him if any funny business went down.

'This is how I'm going to die isn't it' he thought. While Yukari had her head on his shoulder she grinned pervertedly. She was going to make her move. After so long yearning for her older brother she finally had the chance to 'become one' with him. She snickered pervertedly making Soul tense up further.

* * *

Yukari wrapped her arms around one of Soul's arms while Soul gave Kusano a piggyback ride. Kusano was wearing a (very cute) wag tail costume while they walked around the festival grounds.

"Papa! Papa! Let's do this game!" He looked over go where Kusano was pointing and saw it was a cork gun game.

"Okay Ku-chan" He let Kusano down and she enthusiastically ran over to the booth.

"Aw, look at you, are you a wagtail?" The woman handling the booth asked.

"Mhm!"

Soul walked up behind Kusano and ruffled her hair "How much to play?" He asked.

"1,000 yen for three shots" she responded.

"Do you want to play Yukari?"

"I'm fine _Papa_ " she teased him further. He nodded tensely and handed the woman 2,000 yen. She in turn handed Kusano the kiddie cork gun and Soul the adult one.

"Do you understand how to shoot?"

"No" Kusano said. The woman smiled and taught her hero to shoot while Soul loaded the gun. He got into his expert aiming stance and shot a teddy bear right between its eyes.

"Woah" Kusano said in awe seeing his shot. Yukari stood next to him and grinned as she lightly rubbed his crotch. Though, no one could see it because his lower half was covered by the bottom half of the opening of the booth. Soul had no idea Yukari was the one molesting him. Kusano shot a small bird that looked similar to her costume. "Papa! Papa! Look!"

"That's great Kuu-chan." She squeezed his hardening member and he shifted a little, causing him to accidentally shoot the grand prize.

"Congratulations! You win a brand new game system!" He was handed a wrapped box.

"T-thanks" Yukari let go and they received all the prizes they won, the teddy bear, the wagtail plushie, and the brand new game system. Kusano was drawn towards a puppet show while Soul tried to hide his obvious erection.

Yukari whispered into Kusano's ear "Stay here alright, we'll pick you up in a second" Kusano nodded and sat down to watch the puppet show while Yukari dragged Soul into an alley.

 **Incesterous LEEEEEMONS incoming. Skip if you want I guess.**

She pulled off his pants "H-Hey Yukari, what are you doing?"

"Just relax _**Onii-san**_ " she provocatively said. He swallowed hard as she kneeled on the ground and began to lick the tip.

"This isn't r-right" he said in an attempt to reason with her. She stopped and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Not wanting to see her cry he said "A-Alright then...you can continue" she shoved the entirety of his length into her mouth and down her throat. "F-Fuck!" She rubbed her soaked entrance feverishly as she sucked her older brother off. Yukari bobbed her head faster and Soul shakily sighed feeling immense pleasure in never ending waves. "Y-Yukari I'm gonna-" he couldn't hold it any in any longer. With a rough thrust he shot his entire load down her throat.

She drank all she could and took him out of her mouth. "Onii-san..." She cooed climbing onto him and taking off her underwear.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"I love you Onii-san" she whispered into his ear as she inserted him into her. She winced "I-it hurts"

"Is this your first time?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Just relax and tell me when it doesn't hurt, okay?" She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. After a moment she felt comfortable enough to start moving. He gripped her hips tightly and she moaned softly into the crook of his neck. Using his shoulders as leverage she took the dominate role and moved quickly.

"Ah! I love you so much Onii-san" she moaned softly into his ear. Frankly, he had no idea how he should react. His blood sister was currently having sex with him and he was allowing it for the sake of her feelings. He should be disgusted with himself but at the moment he didn't give two shits. "Please Onii-san, you move too..." He nodded before beginning to thrust into her at a quick pace. She kissed him obsessively and moved faster herself.

"Yukari I-I'm close..." She got off of him and got onto her knees. She rubbed him until he came onto her face. She smiled and licked whatever she could off as he stared at her. **(Lemon over...)**

She then wiped off everything and ate it before hugging him "I love you Onii-san."

He clenched his teeth and swallowed hard 'Why me...' He thought.

* * *

Soul walked the streets alone at night. It was a similar night to when he met Yume and Karasuba, very cold and with the full moon lighting his way. He sighed trying to clear his head after the events of the previous hours. "I can't believe I fucked my sister..." He said with his breath visible in the cold air.

"...why don't you come back home with me Toyotama" Soul's ears picked up from a nearby source. He moved towards the source and saw Higa standing over the shivering and pale looking Toyotama.

"No, I never liked you, you can't make me this time" she said holding her staff up weakly. He slapped her making her fall into her backside. Higa grabbed her chin and moved his face closer to her fear filled one.

He was kicked away like a rag doll with ease "Hello Higa" Toyotama's face flushed at the sound of Soul's voice. Higa's eyes widened in fear.

In a panicked tone he screamed into the cold winter air "AMEBANE, GET ME OUT OF HERE! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW!" Amebane heeded his ashikabi's crazed pleas. He picked up Higa and retreated with him under his arm. Higa shook in utter fear as they escaped, he was going to die if he stayed there, he would have died from that monster.

Soul kneeled down in front of Toyotama and she looked up at him "Hey, you alright?" He did not recognize her at the moment, it was too dark. He attempted to lift her up but felt a large wound on her back. Soul's phone vibrated and he checked it "Damn..." It was an alert about Toyotama and her position. "We need to go"

"Just leave me..." She wheezed.

"I can't leave you while you're injured!" He lifted her up without touching her wound. "It's just not right..." as he looked at her he began to recognize her "Haven't I meet you somewhere before..?" she didn't respond "It was on the bridge, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Hm… It seems like you've changed a bit" she didn't respond. Soul heard the rustling of something and began to run.

"Why do you care if I live?" She questioned him.

"It's not right if I leave you to die"

"But everything I've done-"

"It doesn't matter right now, you're not the same person from before Toyotama, I can see it in your eyes" He said interrupting her. Toyotama felt her heart skip a beat. She relaxed her muscles and began to enjoy being held by Soul.

"W-what's your name?" She asked him nervously.

"Soul Sweaper" he said ducking into an alley.

"Soul-sama..."

He paid no mind to her repeating his same until he realized she added -sama honorific to it"H-hey, you aren't reacting to me, are you?"

"D-do you not want me?" she frowned, feeling hurt.

"No, not that, just..." he paused to run down a long street "Do you accept me as your ashikabi?"

She nodded quickly "No one but you"

"If you're sure" he moved in closer and she closed the gap. Her wings slowly sprouted from her back and she broke away. She nuzzled his neck and he took a moment to rest and assess their surroundings. "Can you stand?"

"No..." She lied. She knew she had the energy to stand and walk (albeit at a slow pace) but she rather enjoy the close proximity between her and her new ashikabi.

"Alright, we're near home anyway." Soul took a back alley shortcut and got to Maison Izumo. While he entered he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him literally from the shadows. The owner of the eyes continued to watch him as he entered the inn.

* * *

"Excellent! Excellent! All going to plan! Now I must collect more information on him. The finally plan must be perfect! HAHAHAHAHA!" Minaka yelled to himself. He jumped to his feet and exited his office to continue work on what he deemed as plan 'Fallen Angel'. In his eyes it would be the ultimate and final test for 'The God Ashikabi' so he could ascend. Or so he could see that even he could bring down a **GOD**.

* * *

"No! I refuse to accept that harlot into this household after what she attempted to do!" Tsukiumi yelled.

"Tsukiumi, l-let's not be rash here..."

" **Water Dr** -" she was interrupted prematurely by Soul grabbing her arm. Tsukiumi blushed profusely and ran off both feeling and looking quite embarrassed.

"Wait, Tsukiumi! Dammit..." Toyotama watched her ashikabi from the couch. He sat down next to her and sighed. "Are you feeling better Toyotama?" Soul asked.

Toyotama cuddled up to Soul "Thanks to you" she said with a smile. He smiled in return. Kuruse came downstairs and saw Soul and snuggled up to him too.

He wrapped his arm around her as well "Hello Kuruse."

"Hello Soul-sama." She replied nuzzling him. He relaxed with them by his side's and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Soul walked the city streets alone. Despite it being late evening on a weekend there were no cars or people on the streets nor were there many vibrant neon signs lit. Another peculiar thing was that he had no recollection on how he got into the city, he could of sworn he was in the inn just a moment ago. Feeling uneasy he looked around, everything felt so… off kilter. He walked a little faster down the abnormallylong street. Soul turned around suddenly to barely block a fast swipe from a knife. All he saw was a flash of black hair and tanned skin before the attacker ran into the shadows. He attempted to chase them but slammed into a brick wall. "What the hell..." Soul mumbled to himself, rubbing his healing bruise. He climbed on top of a building to survey his surroundings but was met by more surprise swipes from a knife. He dodged as many as he could before kicking the figure into another shadow. Soul sprinted away as fast as he could knowing his unknown assailant was chasing him. This wasn't like any other assassin Soul had to deal with in his past, they had to be a sekirei or some human experiment like himself. The person in question tripped him sending Soul stumbling off a building. The last thing he could see before he slammed into the ground was a woman with long black hair and tanned skin. He braced for impact and hit the pavement.

* * *

He awoke suddenly practically suffocating on Miya's chest.

"Soul? Are you alright?" She asked.

Soul wiped the sweat from his brow "Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a nightmare"

"Do you want to talk about it, was it one of _those_ nightmares?" She questioned.

Soul laid down next to her and relaxed "No, no, it was… nothing important Miya"

"Alright" she wrapped her arms around him "I love you"

"I love you too" he responded tiredly, slowly drifting back to sleep..

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I passed out writing it a lot so it was harder to finish. Hope the lemon wasn't too weird, I'm trying to make her seem very obsessive. And Toyotama, she wasn't just brought back because I felt like it (this time at least…), she'll have a part in the plot. Have a question? A suggestion? A pointer or advice? Leave a review or send me a PM. Thank you all for 4k views!**

 **Update 04/22/16: Polished off Lemon. Changed things so they matched previous chapters. Fixed Toyotama's winging. Corrected spelling and grammar mistakes. Cut down on repetition.**


	18. Fire and Steel-Chapter 15

Soul sat at the dining room table thinking about his dream the previous night. He paid no mind to his feuding sekirei (and little sister) as they to catch even a sliver of his attention in an attempt to see who he loved more. Kusano cried out, hating being ignored, and hit Soul out of his thoughts quite literally with a vine. He looked to his now pissed off sekirei as they began to pull at his limbs violently. However some (like Miya and Kazehana or Mutsu, if you wish to think that way) only watched as their sisters attempted to get his attention in a rough manner. After a moment he was able to slip away without being torn to shreds and retreated to his room. "That was close." He plopped down onto his swivel chair at his desk and spun around thinking deeply. After a while, Soul began to feel the all familiar feeling of someone watching him "Matsu? Kochō?" He called out. He thought it had to be them up to their usual hijinks, I mean, who else could it be? "Are you guys watching me again?" After he received no answer like he usually got from them he got up slowly and walked towards the closet, which was opened ajar. He opened it quickly and turned on the light in it. There was absolutely nothing there "Huh... Why would I think something would be in here..." Soul left the closet door opened before walking away from it, the feeling of uneasiness still hanging over him. There was something that resembled a pair of underwear near his bed "What the… What's this doing here" he said aloud as he bent over to pick up the piece of lingerie. Something reached out and dragged him into the darkness under his bed before laying him on top of them. He felt as if he was no longer in the inn but somewhere new that he has never been before.

"I've tested you so any times" a female voice Soul did not recognize whispered into his ear "You're almost ready for me"

"Who are you?!" He yelled out, feeling concerned for his well being"

"Soon... Soon..." The mysterious woman whispered into his ear as he felt himself fall unconscious.

* * *

He awoke suddenly in his bed. Soul took long, ragged breathes still assessing whether or not that was a dream. He shook his head to clear his mind before taking a glance at the clock. Only a few minutes had passed since he entered his room, though it felt as if he was asleep for hours, days even. The startled ashikabi got onto his feet and got out of the room still feeling very uneasy. Soul washed his face and stared into the bathroom mirror "What the hell was that..." He said in a low voice to himself. Soul left the bathroom and went into the living room to relax. He saw his sister and Kusano playing with the game system he won at the festival which made him crack a smile. He walked past their intense game playing and entered the kitchen where he saw Miya attempting to teach Tsukiumi how to cook what seemed was one of his favorite dishes.

"How can this be so difficult! Thou makes this look so simple!" Tsukiumi yelled in frustration.

"Don't worry, If you keep trying he'll really enjoy your cooking"

"W-what?! I am n-not doing this for that monkey!" She retorted attempting to hide her true intentions (in a mediocre way).

"Whatever you say Tsukiumi-san" Miya said with a smile knowing she was lying. Soul's smile grew and he exited the room to leave them to their own devices. He opened the door to the courtyard and was instantly struck by lightning, enough to kill a small horse. Though with his genetically altered body he survived it, however with a great deal of pain inflicted onto him. Soul coughed up some smoke and fell over.

"Soul-sama!" Hibiki called out in a worried tone. The Lightning twins ran over to their ashikabi and checked if he was alright.

"Try to be more careful..." He weakly said as his external and internal burns began to heal at a quick pace. They began to plead for his forgiveness but he silenced them quickly "You don't have to beg, it was an accident so I'm not mad."

"You aren't?" Hikari asked timidly.

"I'm really not, just be more careful next time" he got up with them and they hugged him tightly. "Okay, so who wants to train?"

"Are you sure Soul-sama..." Akitsu asked.

"Yep" he broke away from Hibiki and Hikari and stood in the middle of the courtyard "Now come at me with all you got and don't hold back" he took out a wooden version of his favorite odachi "because I'm not going to" Karasuba, who was watching from the roof, saw his announcement and smirked, deciding to join in the fun. She jumped down and unsheathed her sword. "Now come at me with all of you got!" His Sekirei hesitated for a moment, unsure to fight, but their uncertainty was voided when Karasuba rushed at Soul at full speed and was blocked. They rushed towards him as well.

* * *

Soul wiped the sweat from his brow, feeling fatigue begin to spread around in his body. Though he was tired, the others were much worse off. His sekirei had small but deep bruises on their bodies from him making mock stabs and they were heavily fatigued from his barrage of slashes. "Do you want to take a break?"

"Musubi wants to win!"

"I'm not going to give up until I hit you" Karasuba said confidently. Though, she was actually quite surprised about how strong he got in such a short span of time. Just a few weeks ago he was on par with her power but now it seemed that he was more on Miya's level. Some of the others had to give in before they passed out from exhaustion. The ones who remained were Karasuba, Musubi, Yomi, and Yume, who had joined in when the fighting got interesting. The rest watched from the sidelines, resting their tired bodies. Yomi rushed at Soul and he dodged around her attacks with ease. Karasuba lunged at his back and he grabbed the hilt of her sword before pulling her towards him. He hit her below the chin (as gently but effectively as possible) and knocked her out instantly. Yomi made another attack but it failed when Soul grabbed her scythe and threw it away.

Musubi punched the air around of Soul swiftly as he dodged them "Musubi! You need to use tighter attacks! You're making too many unnecessary movements" he screamed as Yomi recovered her scythe from where it had been thrown and jumped in the air. Soul grabbed her leg and pulled her down into the ground. She attempted to rise up again but went unconscious from the force of her impact.

He hit Musubi on the head with his wooden sword three times causing her to kneel on the ground "Ouchie..."

"Let's stop Musubi, I'd rather not have to knock you out too."

"Okay Soul-sama" he seemed to completely forget that he was also fighting Yume and was hit with a ball of light in the back of the head. He flew through the wooden fence before getting up, his world spinning.

"Dammit, I let my guard down" he said aloud, trying to focus his dizzied mind. Soul went back into the courtyard to finish the fight.

* * *

Soul was face down in the dirt passed out with Yume next to him in the same condition as him. Neither of them actually won the fight. Soul just fought until he accidentally knocked both of them out with an overly powerful attack. Akitsu and Miya helped bring everyone inside while the others tended to their wounds. With his advanced healing ability, Soul woke up shortly after they brought him inside. He looked at his sides and saw Akitsu curled up close to him and Yomi who was awake but very exhausted. "Hey guys"

Akitsu looked up at him "Good morning Soul-sama"

Yomi looked to her ashikabi "Good morning Soul-kun" she moved up to nuzzle him "I'm sorry I lost"

"Don't be, you did great Yomi" he looked to Akitsu "You did well too Akitsu" They smiled widely and nuzzled close to him.

Karasuba watched from the doorway ' _such raw power..._ " She thought looking at him. The black sekirei couldn't help but feel turned on by his overpowering strength.

* * *

Soul's infamy grew in Tokyo each passing day. Because of his supernatural powers and large amount of sekirei, people began to think of him as someone like Higa, except more abusive and manipulative towards people. Just someone saying 'God Ashikabi' is enough to send shivers of fear down the a person's spine. Though, Soul and his sekirei were blissfully unaware of these rumors as they made their rounds around the city. While they jumped from building to building scanning the Tokyo, No. 87, Kaho, ran away from Mitsuha and Mitsuki who had to capture her so she could be winged by Higa. Kaho looked around for some exit away from the pair, she in no way wanted to be winged. The Naginata wielder held her weapon closely as she ducked into corners and sprinted for her freedom.

"Just give in Number 87! It's really not bad" Mitsuha lied. She knew very well that having Higa as an ashikabi was horrible, but she needed to lie to abide by Higa's orders and not be beaten.

"I will never give in!" She retorted. Though, as if fate was toying with her, the alley ended and Kaho was cornered quickly. Mitsuha and Mitsuki moved closer to Kaho but were stopped when a figure fell from the sky.

"Back off" Soul announced.

"Shit... It's Mr.'God Ashikabi' here to fuck with our fun..." Mitsuha hissed attempting to sound tough. "Let's go Mitsuki" she said in the same fashion. Though, in actuality, she really did not want to end up like the rest of those who fought Soul head on so she dragged Mitsuki away at brisk pace. Mitsuki looked back at the black haired ashikabi before leaving the scene with her fellow sekirei.

He turned to Kaho "Are you alright?" He asked.

She tensed up knowing the rumors and held her weapon in front of her "B-Back off"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion "What do you mean?" While he questioned her she jumped up the building and ran away. "What was that about..?" He whispered to himself.

Kuruse landed next to him "Are you alright Soul-sama?"

"I'm fine, let's continue our rounds"'

Kuruse smiled and stood closely to her ashikabi "Okay!" They jumped onto a building and continued to search the streets,

* * *

"IT'S FINISHED! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!" Minaka yelled in front of a lifeless looking human corpse. The "corpse" had no blemishes or distinctions (hair, birthmarks, etc) it was like a blank canvas. "Now! What is your name?"

"Luci: The Final Plan" the being responded with a familiar sounding (But emotionless) male voice.

"What is your duty Luci!"

"Protocol: eliminate the god and assimilate him"

"Divine! I made you perfectly!" Minaka began typing "Time to accessorize you"

* * *

Soul felt a shiver go down his spine as he sat at his desk.

"Something wrong Soul?" Miya asked as she picked up his laundry.

"It feels something has just awakened, something… Dangerous"

Miya raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I don't know yet..." He said staring out the window towards MBI tower. "Something bad, I know" he attempted to shrug off his uneasiness and began to research something to occupy his mind for the moment.

* * *

 **There we go, finished. Sorry for the really long wait and the shorter than usual chapter. My classes keep depriving me of sleep and making it very hard to do much of anything. I'll try to correct that with the long weekend I'm getting soon. How do you like my little foreshadowing? Can you figure out what I'm playing at here? If not you'll see with due time. Have a question? A suggestion? A pointer or some advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM. Thank you all for reading!**

 **Update 04/22/16: Fixed fight scenes. Edited reactions. Less repetitive.**


	19. Fire and Steel-Chapter 16

Kusano laughed happily as she played a card game with Shiina while he rested at his bed. After the fight Shiina was in he had received severe concussion and without Yume's help he would have died from an aneurism. He was still too weak to move so he was confined to a bed. Soul entered the room and Kusano ran over to him "Papa!" She hugged his legs.

"Hey Kuu" he pet her head "Dinner is soon, go wash up."

"Okay!" She ran over into the bathroom.

He looked over to Shiina who looked as if he had something to say and waited for him to do so "Thanks, for taking care of Kuu-chan and Yukari"

"No problem, it's just the right thing to do"

Shiina smiled "You're a good person"

Soul frowned and shook his head "No, I'm not" he turned and exited the room. Shiina laid there feeling confused by Soul's response.

-line break-

Soul sat at the kitchen with his sekirei (and little sister) fawning all over him.

He spoke up "Whose turn is it to go on patrol with me?"

Homura stood up "It's my turn"

Mutsu said from outside "It is mine as well"

"We leave in an hour or so, be ready?"

"Alright" They responded. Soul moved to leave the room in an attempt to remove himself from the situation, but was pulled back down by his sekirei. They pulled at his limbs roughly as he attempted to get out of their grip with no avail. Eventually Soul gave up and let them fight over him, again.

* * *

Yashima and Himeko snuggled close to Soul while he sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around them not knowing Toyotama was watching them from around a corner.

"H-hello?" She nervously said into the speaker in her ear.

"Hello! Any information to spare my dear, every little makes sure I don't just get rid of you out of spite!" Minaka's sinisterly jolly voice answered.

"He's going out on patrol soon, with Homura and Mutsu. They're going around Tokyo." She whispered.

"Perfect! You've done well! The perfect information to enact my perfect master plan!" She didn't respond to his crazed rambling. "Now, ta-ta!" He left the area.

Toyotama let a tear roll down her face "I'm sorry Soul-sama… I'm sorry…"

Homura and Mutsu came into the room and Soul gently got up, careful not to disturb Yashima or Himeko "Let's head out" the two sekirei nodded and they exited the house while Toyotama slid down to the floor and began to cry silently.

* * *

"Who gave you this number?" Higa said spitefully into his phone.

"Aw, Don't be like that Higa-kun! I have valuable information for you to help get rid of your little 'pest' problem" Minaka responded.

Higa narrowed his tired eyes "What's the catch"

"He'll die, just not by your hands. I have the perfect _thing_ to kill him" Minaka replied with a lot of emphasis on 'thing'.

Higa held in his excitement "alright, where do you need my sekirei to be?" Finally he would be rid of the parasite that has hindered his plans since dayone! And he didn't even need to do the deed himself, he just could throw it off to someone else.

"He will be in your territory in ten minutes, intercept him at the border" Minaka swiftly said, with an all too familiar devious grin forming in his face. Higa ended the call to gather up his sekirei to attack.

* * *

Minaka was doing last minute adjustments on Luci "Now, do you know the plan?"

"Leave him for dead and assimilate into his life" he repeated without emotion.

"Perfect, your personality should be exactly like his so things should go swimmingly!" Minaka spun his chair towards and computer and began typing. "Keep a low profile, numbers 2 and 22 might figure 'it' out if you are too, how should I put it, rambunctious"

"I understand"

"And make him drink this, it will weaken the bond and you will be able to do your protocol easily." Minaka said throwing a bottle of serum over his shoulder carelessly.

Luci caught the bottle "Thank you, creator"

"Now go, make me proud! And make things interesting" Luci nodded and exited the room.

When Minaka was no longer in sight he smiled evilly "This is going to be fun" he snickered.

* * *

Soul, Homura, and Mutsu jumped from rooftop to rooftop, observing the streets above. Homura stayed close to her ashikabi while Mutsu kept at a fair distance "It's been very quiet lately" Soul said aloud to start some small talk "I hope Higa isn't-" They were halted when Mitsuha, Mitsuki, and Amebane surrounded them. Soul quickly materialized his odachi "Shit… Don't kill any of them, except for the male"

"Understood" Mutsu said holding up his sheathed sword. He attacked Amebane while Homura and Soul teamed up on the other two.

"Homura, let's try that joint attack we've been practicing" Soul mentioned, the thought entering his mind.

"Are you sure? It may kill them" Homura said worriedly.

"Just dial back on the heat"

"If you say so..." Homura stood back to back with Soul.

As Mitsuki and Mitsuha moved to attack they created fireballs in one of their hands and slammed them together " **FIRE DRAGON** " They roared loudly. A giant dragon of fire spewed from their hands and hit the other two head on. Mitsuki and Mitsuha's clothes were almost completely burnt off and they received minor burns.

"Hell yeah it work-" Soul was interrupted as he was hit into the alley below.

"Soul-san?" Homura asked dazed and temporarily blinded by the bright fire. Soul was attacked violently not being able to see his enemy let alone open his eyes. He was beaten, sliced, and stabbed violently until the unknown figure threw Soul into the air and impaled him in the chest with a sword similar to his.

Soul was stuck into the wall and looked up at his attacker with blurred vision "W-Who the hell are you..?"

"Why Soul" a man looking just like him "I'm the new you" he forced the drink that was given by Minaka down Soul's gullet and climbed onto the roof. Soul threw up a large amount of blood and hanged there not having the energy to move.

"Soul-san?! I felt you got hurt" Homura asked Luci.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, let's get out of here."

"But what about-"

"I said let's go" he said sternly. Homura narrowed her eyes but headed his orders and retreated with him and Mutsu.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK MINAKA! YOU SAID YOU'D KILL HIM" Higa said seeing What he thought was Soul retreating with his sekirei.

"Oh but I did! That is no longer the 'God Ashikabi', but a copy I created with my own hands!"

Higa began to calm down "So he's dead"

"Yes! Unfortunately..." Minaka replied with a pout.

Higa grinned "Excellent, never call me again"

"Never planned on it!"

* * *

Takami sat at her desk having just returned to the office a few days prior. She was looking at Minaka's recent experiments and spit her coffee all over the screen. She rushed up the steps and kicked down Minaka's door "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"

Minaka spun his chair towards the angry, silver haired woman "Why hello there Takami, how are you doing this fine day!"

"CUT THE SHIT, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" She yelled.

"Why what about it?"

Takami paused not wanting to say that Soul was his son "It's against your own rules"

"Well I changed the rules! I wanted to test him! Right now he's failing" Minaka clicked his tongue and sighed "What a shame..."

"Fuck you"

"Anytime Takami!" She growled and gathered her things to leave the building so she could find her son.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Soul tested the sturdiness of the blade that stuck into his chest. After assessing it felt somewhat weaker than his own, he snapped most of it off and pulled out the small piece in his chest with great difficulty. He fell to the floor and just laid there in a bloody heap. "I need... To get home..." He wheezed as he attempted to crawl away. His powers, he couldn't feel them, he couldn't use any elemental attacks, hell, he couldn't even heal. Soul felt something grab his back and lift him up carefully. His vision was too blurred to see anything so he could not make out the face of the person touching him. He felt something soft press against his lips before he felt some of his stamina restore and his consciousness fade.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

Most of Soul's sekirei were none the wiser that Soul had been replaced with Luci. The only ones suspicious of his new personality were Soul's single numbers (minus Mutsu who hadn't been around Soul for long) Uzume, Kochō, Yomi, and Toyotama. Miya, out of all of them, was the most suspicious because of all the years she spent with her ashikabi.

"Unhand me you wretch!" Tsukiumi yelled.

"Don't be like that Tsukiumi, I just want to have some fun" Luci said with a grin. Tsukiumi broke away from his grasp and stormed off. Luci snickered and took out his phone when he felt a text. There was a new sekirei hunt with the sekirei being Kaho "She looks pretty hot... Hey everyone! We're going to go 'save' someone!" Soul's sekirei made their way over to Luci at a fair pace and they exited the inn. He looked back to see Miya watching from the doorway "Why don't you fight with us Miya, I could really use your strength."

Miya frowned "Alright..." She followed Luci and the others to the spot where Kaho was.

-line break-

Kaho sat at a bench in the park staring at the sky.

"Hey girl" Kaho looked at the source of the voice and saw Luci (who looked just like Soul) making his way over to her.

She jumped to her feet and took out her Naginata "Get back!"

"Come on, come with me, it'll be fun" she gritted her teeth and held up her Naginata higher as Luci got closer. He was suddenly punched out of the way into a wall.

"Are you alright?" a hooded figure with a voice similar to Luci's asked her.

Her face flushed "Y-yes, I'm fine"

Luci got up from the rubble of the wall "Who the fuck are you" the hooded figure took out a nodachi "you want a fucking fight? Do you know who I am?!" the hooded figure did not respond "Have it your way" Luci rushed the figure with his odachi. His attack was easily blocked and countered. Miya, who was watching, was shocked at what she saw. Her suspicions on Luci grew and she would need to talk to Matsu about this later on.

"Yahan, get her out of here"

"Right away ashikabi-sama" she said coming out of the shadows. "Come with me" she whispered to Kaho. Kaho nodded and they retreated through the shadows. The hooded figure looked over to Luci with hatred in his eyes before following them through the shadows.

Luci held himself up with his odachi "Come back here you coward!" He called to the hooded man but received no response in return. "FIGHT ME!"

* * *

Kaho sat on the bed in a hotel room while looking at her hooded savior. While she stared at him her body grew more and more hotter. "Something wrong?" He asked her noticing her flushed face. Not being able to take it anymore she got onto his lap "Wait are you..?"

She stopped his sentence with a kiss. Her wings sprouted from her back and she rested her head on his chest "Thank you for saving me from that 'God Ashikabi' guy, I heard he was a real monster"

"That wasn't the 'God Ashikabi'"

She looked up at him "What do you mean"

The man took off his hood "I am"

Kaho gasped "B-but, you're so nice, all the things that people say... You're nothing like them"

"I don't know where those rumors came from or who started them, but they're all wrong. I treat my sekirei and everyone with the respect they deserve"

"But how? That man, he looked just like you, and acted just like how the rumors said you acted."

"I don't understand it either, but I need your help to kill him"

Kaho stared into his eyes and saw no deception or ulterior motives in them "I'll follow you to the very end my ashikabi." She responded resting her head back onto his chest.

He smiled and rubbed her back "Thank you Kaho" she smiled in return.

* * *

 **Whew, finally done. This chapter, jeez. You understand what I'm doing here? If you don't in due time. And do you understand what I did with Luci's name? Here's a hint: Luci needs to bring down a god. Have a question? A suggestion? A pointer or some advice? Leave a review or shoot me a PM. Thank you all for reading! I'm also starting a new da fiction on Highschool of the dead with Soul in it, though he'll be different than how he is in this one. If you like HOTD check it out when chapter 1 comes out soon!**

 **Update 04/26/16: Not many errors on my part for this chapter. Fixed reactions better. Cut down on repetitiveness.**


	20. Update!

Hello everyone, I'm back! I have been quite busy with classes and such. And have been very sickly. But now that break is here (and I no longer feel like shit) I shall be updating both "Fire and Steel" and "Humanity will not Fall" in the following weeks. I am sorry for my absence, but I'm back so do not fret! I have not abandoned either of the stories quite yet! If you want, and if you haven't, check out one of the other stories I have mentioned, I have many plans for them. See you guys soon!


	21. Fire and Steel-Chapter 17

Luci sat at Soul's desk looking through Soul's personal things. Miya sat nearby eyeing him to trying to find something that told him and Soul apart. Anything. She needed to talk to Matsu soon to find some shred of evidence so Miya could destroy Luci once and for all. The imposter creeped up behind Miya while she was deep in thought and grabbed her backside "Hey Miya, want to fool around a bit"

She turned and slapped him as hard she could "Don't touch me!" He held his bruised cheek. She paused for a second looking at him before rushing out of the room as fast as possible.

"Tch, whatever bitch, you'll be mine soon" he mumbled angrily, rubbing his now injured cheek.

* * *

Matsu and Kochō reviewed the footage of the last fight Luci was in with that strange hooded ashikabi when Miya barged into the room.

"I don't think that is Soul" Miya blurted out soundly deathly worried.

"To be honest... we don't either" Matsu started "We began to review the battle footage between him and the hooded figure, look here, at his stance, that isn't Soul's stance, it's completely different" she said pointing at he screen.

Kochō typed quickly into the picture putting a picture of Soul's stance and a picture of Luci's stance "His footing is completely off, along with how he holds his weapon like a… toy"

"And how he acts… it isn't right... it's just… not" Matsu added sounding distraught.

"So... what should we do?" Miya asked.

"I don't know..." Matsu said spinning her chair towards Miya "This is not enough evidence, but if it really is Soul and he… changed his ways... we kill him, we would kill everyone else."

"I didn't think of that..." Miya admitted.

"For now" Matsu turned back to the computer "We need to get a DNA sample without _him_ knowing, just in case he figures out we suspect him and things become even worse."

"How will we do that?" Miya questioned.

Matsu paused for a moment "I... I don't know..."

* * *

Soul spun a pencil in his fingers as he thought of his next course of action. He needed to kill Luci for all he's done, but also reconstruct the suppressed bond between most of his sekirei. "Should I question him..?" He thought aloud.

"Maybe I could surprise him and knock him out so you can question him" Yahan added as she came out of the shadows and sat on his lap.

He wrapped an arm around her still deep in thought "Maybe..." She nuzzled him as he did so.

"Soul" a gruff, male voice from behind Yahan and Soul asked.

Soul swiveled his chair towards it "Yeah Sanada-san?"

The voice belonged to the ashikabi of the west, Sanada Nishi "The 3rd stage started"

"Damn, already? What's the match up?"

He leaned on the wall "It's a tag-team match, you and me versus your doppelgänger and the 'demon ashikabi' chick"

"The 'Demon Ashikabi'?"

"They didn't release their name, only said she was a chick"

Kaho spoke up "Soul-sama, how did you get acquainted with 'The Ashikabi of the West'?"

"I could tell you the story, if you like."

"If it's not to much trouble..." She said, bashful my looking downwards.

"Well it started when…" He began

* * *

 **The Night Soul was Attacked**

"I need… To get home…" Soul wheezed weakly.

"You're too injured, he would kill you" Yahan attempted to dissuade him.

"He's going… To hurt them…" he coughed up more blood. His bond with the others was drastically suppressed, he needed to find someway to reconnect with them, to show them the truth.

"Just hang there a little longer Soul-sama"

"Well isn't it the 'God Ashikabi'" a voice unknown to Soul said from down the street.

Soul looked up with his weary and tired eyes "Who's there..?"

It began to rain "They call me 'The Ashikabi of the West'"

"I'm-"

"Don't worry, I've heard all about you asshole" He narrowed his eyes looking peeved "Get em girls" his sekirei jumped down from the rooftops. Yahan sat the injured Soul against a wall before taking out her dagger and facing them. He watched her use the shadows to her advantage while he tried to find the strength to get up again. He should've died there, but he refused. He needed to keep going. Soul used what little strength he had left to summon his other sword, a nodachi, and use to prop himself up. The scythe wielding sekirei of "The Ashikabi of the West" raised her scythe to plunge into Yahan's turned back but Soul jumped off the wall and took the hit.

"Your fight is with me" He wheezed weakly. she growled and Soul brandished his nodachi. Yahan tried to get him to sit down but he wouldn't, not then, not now. He needed to save her. She needed him to live. And she was all he had left, for the time being, anyway. Soul took the scythe out of his back with an angry snarl.

"Damn… this guy is… something…" The scythe-wielder admitted. They circled each other while the West's other Sekirei watched, giving him the respect of a fair one-on-one fight, something that he hasn't had in a while from his adversaries since he made enemies with Higa.

"Chiyo, be careful, I heard this guy can take down sekirei by himself" Sanada announced.

"Soul please, you're injured…" Yahan pleaded.

He turned to her and smiled lightly "Don't worry, I'll be fine" he said reassuringly, even though he doubted that. Soul shrugged off his worries and doubt before aiming his sword at his enemy "I'll let you have the first shot"

"I won't hold back" She responded.

"I wouldn't want you to" He said confidently. Sanada watched carefully feeling confused, Soul wasn't acting at all like how the rumours depicted him. He was… kind. He showed genuine care for his sekirei, going so far as sacrificing his life for them.

"Wait Chiyo" Sanada called out making her hold back the fight "You"

"What" Soul responded ready for anything.

"Why do you protect your sekirei" The Ashikabi of the West asked seeing what response he would receive, may it be one of desire and selfishness or one of care and selflessness.

"I lost many things in the past, many people." Soul started "I refuse to let anything take anyone I care about away from me, **anything** "

Sanada was a little more than a little surprised, he expected an definite answer of "Because she's mine" or "Because I love her" or the common half cocked answer "I don't know" but instead he received a heartfelt, genuine answer that was in between the first two. He took a moment to think before coming to a conclusion "Are you really Soul Sweaper? I don't really see your other sekirei with you"

"I was attacked… I don't feel their bond anymore" He said sounding disheartened.

"Are they… Deactivated?" Sanada asked, feeling some sympathy for the man.

"No, I know that much"

"Then..?" Now he was curious.

"Someone took them, someone who looks just like me. He gave me a serum of sorts and now..." Soul lowered his weapon "I've been weakened and I can't feel them… I need to get back to them" He raised his weapon "that's why I refuse to lose here, for them and for her"

Sanada was taken aback a little, his determination was unwavering, seemingly, unbreakable "We're not fighting them"

"What?! You heard the stuff they say about this guy, he could be lying!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"It's in his eyes, he isn't lying, no one can fake a resolve like his"

"Then what are we going to do with them?" She asked still upset with this course of action. Sanada took a good look at Soul. He looked ragged, he was heavily injured and was barely standing up straight.

"You're injured, come with us and we'll help you"

Soul stayed defensive "What if you attempt to kill me?"

"Look at yourself, We could have killed you already"

He grew silent for a moment before giving in "Alright…"

 **Current Time**

"And now the rest is history" Kaho nodded and felt a little distrust towards Sanada for almost killing her master. "When is the battle Sanada-san?"

"In a few hours" He turned to leave "you should get ready, I'm not carrying your ass" Soul nodded with a smirk and left to get dressed.

-line break-

Luci had been shooting down Yukari's advances saying something about it being "immoral", which, consequently, put her in a very fragile and depressed state. Luci had also made sexual advances towards Soul's sekirei frequently which began to scare some some of them. He just wouldn't act like Soul. He was brash, extremely sexual, unnecessarily violent, and overbearingly possessive. To them, Soul was an overall nice guy who cared for their feelings and desires while this man who masqueraded as their ashikabi was just ignorant towards their thoughts. But because of their bond (which felt weak and empty) they had no choice but to follow him. "Alright girls, we're going to fight in a little tag team battle" Luci announced after he had gathered everyone at the dining room table. "We're going to fight to the death with them, leave no survivors" the room was silent "Be ready in an hour" He left Soul's sekirei in the room and they whispered and murmured to each other. Karasuba was ready to kill Luci where he stood, but restrained herself, if he really was Soul, then she owed him that much.

* * *

"Yukari-sama you need to get up… you've been laying in bed all day…" Shiina asked his ashikabi. He received no response… again. "You need to get up and move around… at least for a little while" the phone she was currently staring into blankly vibrated lightly signifying she had a text.

Tiredly, she opened it up and saw it was the information for the tag-team fight "maybe…" She sat up slowly staring intently into the phone "Maybe if I fight well… Onii-san will care for me again…"

"Yukari-sama..?" Shiina asked tentatively. Something wasn't right… she was acting off. For the time Shiina had known her, Yukari was always happy-go lucky and would be filled with energy. But now... he needed to help her. **He needed to find the answer to her sadness**.

* * *

Soul arrived to the area where the fight was to be held along with Sanada, his sekirei, Kaho, and Yahan. He adorned the costume he wore when he fought Luci for the first time so that his identity would be hidden for the time being "Just follow my lead Sanada-san, do not attack"

"Are you sure?"

"Very…" Soul went silent as Luci entered the abandoned warehouse with **his** sekirei and Yukari and Shiina.

"You read the notice, only one sekirei fighting at a time!" Sanada said aloud.

"The likes of you didn't need to remind me… Miya, you're up" Luci had forced Miya to come along and fight. She, begrudgingly, came along.

"Soul-san, i don't think it is fair-"

"Miya, you're fighting" he said, interrupting her protests.

She frowned and walked forward "As you wish" he took her stance and unsheathed her sword "I am truly sorry for this…" she lunged towards Soul, looking to make his death swift and painless, but was met instead by him catching her sword between his fingers. It took her a moment to register what he had just done. Even when she _did_ comprehend it she didn't understand _how_ he did it "How did yo-" she was cut off by him pulling her forward and catching her lips his own. Miya's elegant purple wings sprouted from her back and her eyes widened in shock. Almost immediately, all of Soul's sekirei felt an intense anger flow through their bonds.

Soul slowly broke away from their kiss and removed his hood "Are you alright?" her words caught in her throat, she was both filled with immense joy and confusion. He smiled and patted her head before moving away. More anger and hatred pumped through their bond as he made his way towards the trembling now Luci. His power, all of it, was returning. His control of the elements. His immense strength. And his healing factor.

"You can't be alive… I killed you… There is no way…"

"It seems… Even after you pretended to be me" Soul dashed and slammed Luci through a nearby wall."You seem to not know anything about me..." He headbutted Luci creating a loud yet satisfying crack "You don't know the **shit** I've been through" He stomped on Luci's knee and shattered it instantly "So remember this…" he threw him into another wall and allowed him to slide to the floor slowly " **My name is Soul Sweaper** _**motherfucker**_ **don't you ever forget** " He raised his arm out and it began to glow " **God's Flaming Wrath** " a pillar of white fire shot out at unseeable speed and disintegrated Luci's arm. The wound cauterized immediately but that did not prevent Luci from screaming at the top of his lungs at the unbearable and unimaginable pain.

"ARGH, Y-YOU'RE NOT FUCKING HUMAN! FUCK THIS 'GOD ASHIKABI' SHIT! Y-you're, yo-you're not even fucking human, what the FUCK are you!" He grabbed the burnt stub that was once his arm and flinched.

"For all you've done" Soul cracked his knuckles, ignoring his fear created questions "You're going to die." Luci panicked and pressed and button on his thigh. In a very comedic fashion, he shot up into the air, through the roof, and crashed right into MBI tower. "Fuck…" Soul hissed. Most his sekirei were dumbfounded, even Yukari was confused.

The only one who wasn't, which was Karasuba, made her way to Soul, and suckerpunched him "Took you long enough… idiot…" She mumbled. After being deprived from his powers and healing factor for so long and having just overexerting himself he collapsed. "Soul..? Soul!" She, a the rest of his sekirei (along with Yukari and Sanada) rushed to his side to assist him.

* * *

Minika laughed extremely loud. He was ecstatic, Soul passed **every** test he had set up for him. He was **truly** a god in every. single. way. possible. "Now… now… It's time for the final test Soul… If you pass you you will ascend to the heavens"

* * *

 **It's been too long since I updated. I made many promises in the past but I'll try to update more regularly. But anyway, the story is wrapping up soon and as a warning, this next chapter will be a filler. A little relationship repair and to bring him closer to other characters. Also, if you have watch Highschool of the Dead go read my other fanfiction, "Humanity Will not Fall", It has Soul, but, his personality is a little different. Have a question? A suggestion? Some advice? Leave a review or send me a PM and I'll be sure to answer you. Thanks for reading.**

 **Update 04/27/16: there, completely done with the rewrite, fixed little to nothing other than spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I'll try harder next time.**

 **Note: Sanada did this all for his own gain, befriending the 'God Ashikabi' would enable him to survive the plan.**


	22. REWRITE UNDERWAY!

Hello everyone! I have been quite the lazy writer haven't I? I really don't have any excuse other than school is beginning to deprive me of my sleep and it has been harder to actually sit down and get a large amount of writing done. So instead I have begun to read instead of write fanfiction, and well to cut a story short I began to re-read mine own writing and realized that some of the earlier chapters seemed quite rushed. So, to make up for the lack of updates I am rewriting the earlier chapters to add in things to make everything progress more smoothly. As I speak right now I have already began to re-write the prologue, so you all should go back and begin to read chapters that have a little update log at the bottom of them with a date that is either today (03/17/16) or any date after that. Or don't, I'm not the boss of you. Well, anyway, thank you all for reading Fire and Steel, and if you're interested read my other pieces of work, Humanity will Not Fall (Highschool of the dead) or The Beast of Legend (Rosario + Vampire), they will begin to be updated again soon (If, you, I get off my ass.). Thanks everyone.


	23. Fire and Steel-Chapter 18:FILLER 2

**Hello my wonderful readers! It is I, the writer of this story back from his hibernation of laziness! Originally, this was suppose to come out on the anniversary of this fic but, me being the lovable retard I am, I forgot! But, two months is close enough for an anniversary update, right? Chapter updates will probably still be erratic but they will update quicker… most likely. We are approaching the ending soon however my dears. But do not fret! I have a story to take this one's place, though, with less important appearances from our lovely Soul. Those of you that are from the beginning, I advise you to re-read the entirety of this story again, for I have both upgraded the quality, and changed many plot points because, well, I'm a stupid fuck. I am truly sorry for my lack of updates, I had procrastinated this for far too long. Well, I had a couple excuses, but this is the 5th time I am writing and revising this AN so, fuck. Also, for those reading my other stories, "Humanity Will not Fall" will update after this chapter is posted (a day or so after for it has been just about done for about 9 or so months) and "Beast of Legend" will update later on (my plot line for that got really screwy). For now, the next chapter and this one will be considered FILLER chapters, because of the lack of plot development that will be in them. However, that does not mean there will not be relationship progression, for that is what these will revolve about, repair and growth. Enjoy.**

* * *

Soul opened his eyes and say up slowly. The air was stained with the stench of fire and blood, smells that were forever etched into his mind. As gunfire and explosions began to fill his ears he asked aloud to hear himself "Where the hell am I...?" His voice coming out as a raspy whisper.

He felt a pair of eyes glare daggers into his back "Looks like one of them survived, can I take care of him Miya-chan?"

He looked towards the source of the voice and saw… "Karasuba?" Soul calls out to her, confusion evident his strained voice. He felt another pair of eyes look towards his direction with deep killing intent, sending fear right into his core.

Karasuba had the eyes of a true killer through and through, but these… these were the eyes of a pure-bred monster "This one knows something, get rid of him" they said swiftly, without any trace of emotion. He couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else's, it had to be Miya. But to Soul, Miya was a kind hearted woman who took care of him in his time of need, a woman he loved. Who was this monster masquerading with his mother- er, lover's face.

Karasuba grinned with her signature blood lust staining her demeanor "With pleasure" With little time for him to react, she dashed to him with her sword. He barely had time to get to his feet when she made her vicious attack. Soul hissed a quiet curse and held the stub where his arm was moments ago "Oh, this one didn't scream when I hurt him, perfect" She said to herself before licking her blade. Soul grabbed his arm and placed it back into place, allowing it to heal at the cost of a piece of his stamina.

"Let's not do that again" he whispered to himself.

Karasuba narrowed her eyes, obviously not taking what he had just done quite well. "What… the _**fuck**_ … was that" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Miya turned towards Soul with those same eyes, those so very deadly eyes "Hm…" she pondered for a moment "I will take care of this one myself" She announced in a dead tone, though, no matter how monotone it sounded, it still echoed the screams of the many men she had killed without mercy. Moving forward a step, she seemed disappeared and reappeared in front of Soul, her blade above her, about to be brought down into his skull. He materialized his own weapon and blocked her attack with more trouble than he expected. As their swords stayed locked together, he had a quick chance to examine her facial features. Miya looked (albeit a tiny bit) younger to Soul, her hair was ever so slightly shorter, her skin looked slightly fairer, even her eyes looked sharper. Her murderous eyes narrowed, giving a glint of anger and annoyance. Miya made another quick swipe, effectively sending Soul flying with her shockwave, but not injuring him seriously. She was so very different than before, her attacks carried so much raw killing intent, unlike anything he's ever faced before. Soul swallowed his fear and readied his weapon for her next upcoming attacks "Tell me human… who are you?"

"My name is Soul Sweaper…" He said tentatively, sorely not wanting to entice her god killing wrath.

"You should be honored, I'll remember that name to the grave" As she finished her sentence she sent shockwave after shockwave, destroying the outcropping of rock behind him. He cut through them to prevent himself from being shredded thinking that even _he_ wouldn't be able to survive a strike from one of _those_. "Give up, I'm going to get you eventually" She called out to him, slowly moving closer. His stamina was wearing thin, he had to make one last ditch attempt to survive. With a harsh strike with his odachi, he stopped her blade's momentum mid swing before grabbing on to it to prevent anymore movement. With the last of his energy, he slammed the palm of his hand against her temple, knocking Miya out swiftly and efficiently. Taking shallow, ragged breaths, he looked around himself, seeing the shocked eyes of Karasuba, the curious watching of Kazehana and the wonderful **[*]** watching from Matsu somewhere in the background. He closed his eyes, breathing in. Strangely, everything felt right at that moment, like he had no care in the world. Then, as sudden as he was pulled into that strange world, he felt nothing, and _his_ entire world went black.

* * *

 **Months After the Events of the Last Chapter…**

The faint beeping filled his ears once again along with the memorably strong stench of bleach. However there was no warm sunlight and no smoke to fill his nostrils as was present the last time his senses were stimulated in such a way. " _Hm… here again?_ ' he thought, realizing he was once again in a hospital. Slowly, Soul awoke fully, his previous… dream, as he would call it for now, still fresh in his sat up and rubbed his blurry eyes, soon seeing Miya sleeping peacefully on the edge of his bed, the moon shining onto her body in the dark room.

He put a hand on top of her's, stirring her out of sleep quickly, making her eyes opening in shock "Soul!" Miya cried out, hugging him tightly. "I-I'm sorry, I should've stopped him, I'm so, so sorry" she repeated, her regrets portrayed onto her voice.

Slowly, Soul hugged her back just as tightly "No, I'm sorry, I was so weak, I couldn't come back for so long… If only I was more attentive, he wouldn't have gotten the drop on me, he wouldn't have hurt any of you" he gripped her clothes in his anger, he was so stupid, for the days he had been gone, he dreaded what his doppleganger was doing to his loved ones. But with the fire of anger burning deep within himself, he was powerless. Literally, he was powerless, his power was dampened to such an extent his own healing factor was stunted vastly. What was he without his powers? That thought was on his mind even then. Could he even be himself without his powers? Or would he be a weak shadow of his former self, again, not being able to portect the people closest to him. Silently, the two of them stayed like that, holding each other solemnly, a mixture of happiness that they were reunited and fear of what was to come with such a force Minaka has unleashed. Finally, Miya (albeit very reluctantly) called a doctor to get him discharged.

 **Hours later**

After convincing the doctor to discharge Soul (which took quite a bit of time) then collecting his things, they finally made the trek home (which also took a while). Opening the door, Soul took his first step inside, then taking thirty back as he was flung backwards from a fast moving mass of energy named Musubi "Soul-sama!" she cried, as he crashed into the wall behind him.

He got up slowly, Musubi still holding onto him and nuzzling his side, before he began to walk back into the house, only to be knocked down once again by Yomi "Soul, you're back!"

He got up once again, now with Yomi hanging onto him, but his moment of reprieve was cut short but Benitsubasa as she crashed into him "You idiot! You took long enough" She yelled at him in her own normal tsun-tsun fashion. Grunting, he stood up **again** only to be knocked down again by Hibiki and Hikari, who said nothing and merely snaked their bodies around his.

Soon Kusano came running to them, grabbing onto his legs "Papa!". Soul answered with a groan, 5 different people clinging beginning to become a strain to carry.

"Onii-chan!" screamed Yukari, jumping onto him like the rest, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Goddammit!" he yelled.

* * *

After everything prior had calmed down, he gave the sekirei the love they had missed for the months he had been away. Minutes turned to hours and soon, it was early morning, and he was very tired. Having no longer being in his routine (for obvious reasons) he went into his own room instead of Miya's and collapsed onto his bed, still tired from his hospital stay. As he laid in his bed, a light rapping came from his bedroom door "Come in" He groaned, sitting up.

In came Toyotama, nervously holding her hands in front of her, eyes drawn to the ground "G-good evening S-Soul-sama…" she greeted.

Noticing how tense she was, he stood up "Something wrong Toyotama?" Soul asked gently.

She was silent for a moment, holding back her own emotions, but, she failed, running into his arms, walking into a cliche scene that would show up in some b-movie rom-com "I-I'm… I'm sorry for being such a fucking failure" She cried into his chest.

Soul brought his own arms around her, however he couldn't help the confusion creeping up into his own mind "Sorry for what?" he asked, his own curiosity getting the best of him.

"It was all my fault" She admitted, her own guilt beginning to surface after being buried deep inside of herself for months. "I told Minaka where you would be, I told him about all your routines, I told him all the schedules. It was my fault you were replaced!" She gripped onto his jacket tightly, so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"But… why?" he questioned.

"...it was the only way I could stay with you" He understood all at once "…I… I didn't know he would do that to you… I thought… I thought…" Toyotama trailed off, tears now falling freely from her face. She went to pull away from him, only for him to hold her tighter "No, what are you doing?! Don't you hate me?"

"No, I can never hate you" He whispered, knowing how corny the line sounded.

"But I almost killed you, how can you not hate me!" She was yelling at that point "I put you through so much pain, I hurt you so badly… please" her voice became quiet and pathetic "Just say you hate me… just… please" she pleaded, looking up to him. Soul felt nostalgic, many years ago, he had been in that position, asking to be hated, asking to be blamed, so the solution was obvious. Moving his head down, he caught her lips with his, making her wings emerge forth from her back. She broke away from the kiss and leaned into him, now having tired herself out. He laid down with her, quickly falling asleep with her head buried into his chest.

* * *

Something began to rouse him out of his sleep as the sun began to rise. Begrudgingly, he allowed himself to be awoken, though, he looked to be very annoyed. Kazehana was by his bed side holding a finger to her mouth with a playful expression on her face "Shhhh" quickly, she quietly floated out of the room. He sighed quietly, not wanting to wake up Toyotama before getting out of bed and following her.

After a bit they reached the roof "Kazehana, it's 6 am, what is it?" He said tiredly, sitting onto the roof.

She sat next to him, intertwining their fingers "I promised you Soul, I was going to fix you" She smiled warmly to him "I think it's time to start"

He was silent for a moment, frozen in place. Soon, a sigh escaped from him "Alright… it's been long enough… I'll tell you Kazehana" He paused, squeezing her hand "I'll tell you my story."

* * *

 **Finally, after almost a year of hiatus we're done with this chapter. Now, I know it may be short, but I am just trying to get back into the groove of things right now, so watch out for an edit to this chapter at some point in the future. Also, again, reread this entire story, if you're anything like me, you probably forgot some parts and also** _ **all**_ **of it has been edited for quality instead of it having been made for quantity in the past. And to anyone who is following my HOTD story, "Humanity Will Not Fall", it will be updated soon, but also reread that because I am rewriting that as well. Please, leave a review with feedback to how I am doing thus far and for newcomers please follow or favorite. Thanks, and I'm back bitches.**

 **[*]: Wonderful is used in the way as full of wonder**


End file.
